


Enchanting Glory

by Kaitness04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asshole Harry, Beta Naill, Fairies, Fantasy, GoT references, Hate to Love, High School AU, Innocent Louis, Jealous Harry, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Royalty, Secrets, pure louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 69,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitness04/pseuds/Kaitness04
Summary: "No one can make you inferior without your consent""Easier for you to say, you don't have half the nation judging you"༻♛༺Or the one where: Louis is the first living omega in the kingdom of Eyrie who wins a lottery to attend a school for prince and nobles: Royal Academy. By this training he has the chance to become The Alpha's most trusted persona of the kingdom. A chance to be the Lord of Eyrie.He faces many obstacles for him being the first omega after decades. apart from that he learned about the many secrets of the royal family. While a few forces determined to get him out of the way.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 77
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

_Forever is an Illusion_

  
  
  


Life is not just about putting on expensive clothes and looking good. A man with true style conducts himself with a subtle sophistication. A sublime style, charm, and attitude that comes with an understanding of diverse aspects of self-care, grooming,dress, and personality. In combination all of the above and you become a man you can be proud of. Everyone goes through the ups and downs of living - fretting about the future, worrying about what happened.We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us. The old skin has to be shed before the new one can come. 

That’s how Louis ruled his world. There was sophistication in the way he carries himself in this world, the grace with which he talks to others and The politeness in his tone was extraordinary. He was a picture of perfection despite his worn out clothes,matted skin and tattered shoes. He made people stop and stare at his beauty for a moment and him being an omega was cherry on top. Not that anyone can tell because of his suppressants.

Suppressants were necessary because He had to do double jobs just so he kept feeding his little sister Lottie and his mother who was getting treatment for Leukemia and the medication was extremely expensive. Louis was trying his hardest to make sure his sister gets the best education he can afford. But with high prices it is hard to meet mouths.

These days he was worn out, working his 9-1 shift at a bakery and then his shop from 2-7. Working at Bakery was a few extra bucks for him and his family and the shop was of their lovely neighbor, Ms. Potts, who was now too sick to keep the shop and she doesn't have anyone who can take care of it. She always loved Louis like his own pup. While Louis was working there for her she would always give Louis a few tips even though in an Antique shop tips aren't necessary. At first he was reluctant to accept but when she told him that he deserves it and he needed it more than her. So he did thankfully. And after a while, She told Louis he can keep the shop because she's now too old to work there and she trusts him with everything. So Louis accepted her offer. And now Louis works at both places and divides the money he gets from The antique shop to buy groceries for Ms.Potts.

Today was one of the busiest days of the year. It has something to do with royals. Louis isn't sure what, Lottie is the one who is up to date with them. She was pestering Louis to come home early because of some royal parade at 5. So Louis closed his shop and picked the items he brought from the bakery and stepped out of the counter. As he was about to lock the shop his eyes went on something.

He went towards that specific counter and lifted the key that caught his attention. It seems to be an old key. Its head was of a droplet, which had one large and one smaller blue colored gem hanging from a full circle which had three wings on its left side. Its blade was simple but the tip looks like a puzzle piece from corners with a plus missing in center. He picked up the key. It was truly magnificent. It was fragile and strong at the same time. Its head looked like it would break if touched too harshly but the tip made it look like it can handle a hard fall. It reminded him of Lottie. Strong and fragile at the same time. 

He picked it up and put it in his pocket with a huge smile on his face. Lottie's going to love it. He was sure of it. She was pestering him for months to buy him something for her birthday last week. He had forgotten about it and whenever he did remember he couldn't find anything Worth giving until today. Today is the day it seems.

  
  


༻♛༺

"And Welcome back, Andre and I are thrilled to be here and bring you one hundred and forty fourth Alpha/beta procession" A guy in an expensive suit said looking at the camera.He was a royal newscaster named Phillip.

"That's right Phil and where are those Royals processing?" Andre asked, turning towards Phil. 

"Glad you asked Andre, right to Royal Academy where all the Alpha and beta meet dreams of destiny." Lottie rehearsed the word that she has Memorized by heart after seeing the parade for years.

"Lots, I hope you are doing your homework and not just watching that parade." Her mum said from her room. 

"I'm mom" Lottie's head whipped towards her voice, she scrambled to her books and lay on the floor with her books in front of him, head in her hands, feet hanging above while watching the parade. She had a cutout tiara on her head. 

"Royal Academy is every alpha and beta dream but only a few can achieve it." Phil said looking at camera smiling before continuing

"For those who are born in Royalty have a chance to earn their title and become the Alpha's most trusted person in the kingdom. A chance to become The royal advisor of the pack. It's a chance for all the alphas to train how to run the pack. They also have a chance to choose their second in command amongst all the talented Nobels" 

Louis entered the house, his hands full of grocery bags. He sat them on the kitchen table when his eyes fell on the lottie on the floor. A mischievous smile graced his face as he tiptoed towards her oblivious self.

"For all of your commoners it's also a chance for them to enter the Royal Academy and have a chance to become the Alpha's most trusted Person in the kingdom." Andre said Turning towards phil

Lottie was swinging her feet while watching TV with dreamy eyes. "Boom" Louis said and tickled her on the floor. She squeaked, turning on her back slapping his hands away, laughing. Louis laughed and tickled her side even more making her laugh even more. They both sat there for a while laughing. 

"Lou You are home." Lottie said trumpetedly. She expected Louis to forget about his deal this morning and came home late, missing the parade.

"Dance with me, Princess Charlotte" Louis said with a mischievous smile as he grabbed her hands and made her twirled. She threw her head back and laughed.

 _" O Phil it's a beautiful day in Eyrie. I have never seen so many people for the parade."_ Andre said on Tv

Louis and Lottie were having a ball dance in the on room loft when they heard a train closing in by their flat. They were not living in the most luxurious place in eyrie. It was quite a run down area. Even though their financial state was stable, living expenses were really high and they couldn't afford living in the Better part of the country right now because their mum's medication was quite expensive. 

They both forgot about their dance when they saw the train passing. They stood up in their windows and waved at them like the royals they are. When the train fully passed them they both looked at each other and erupted in a fit of giggles

_"I know Andre, it's a lovely day. Everyone is having a wonderful tim-"_ Phil was saying on tv when their Old Tv lost its signals and started making those weird noises. Lottie turned at tv and then expectantly turned towards louis.

Louis looked at her eager face and rolled his eyes. He knew what that look meant. He stood in front of Tv and took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He lifts his right hand and flicks his hand in a swish motion. When he opened his eyes they were pretty golden, just like moonshine. He flick his hand again and a blue sparkling escape his fingers and fell on tv making it work normally again. He closed his eyes again and they turned to their normal blue color. 

"You know mum's going to be angry if she finds out we were using magic again." Louis said, looking at her with a not so worried expression. Even though their mum told them he can't use magic doesn't mean they can't use it. I mean what's the meaning of having powers if they can't use it for their own business. Louis knew why his mum forbade him from using magic. It was non-existent, usually found in myths and history books of The first Alpha, beta and Omegas. She was afraid if anyone saw him using his powers they are going to think he is some kind of witch possessing evil powers to take down the kingdom. Well she wasn't wrong, as louis didn't think he saw someone using magic in his life nor Ms. Potts told him anything about it. The only thing she mentioned about magic was from children's books. 

Usually he didn't use his magic at all but when he's with Lottie he uses it here and there just to make her eyes grow big as the moon in amazement and awe, giving her a feeling she's in some fantasy land where louis is Her guardian and she's a princess. He could do anything for her.

"You'll hurt your eyes looking at this" Louis said, turning towards her and fixing her with a disappointed gaze. Which she ignored purposely and started looking around for something.

"Let me give you your crown, Prince Louis." She said, holding a fake tiara towards louis.

"I'm so not a prince," He said but still bowed his head so she could put a crown on his head. He smiled at her and stood up straight, acting as a royal. He was looking more like a broken robot than a royal making Louis giggle.

"Everyone is a Royal, some of them just have fanciest crowns" She said exasperated like she had repeated those a thousand times. Louis just rolled his eyes. 

"Here, I brought something for you too, Princess." He said, pulling out the key he found in the shop. She gasped when she saw what's in his hands and snatched it from his fingers. She stared at the key in amazement for a while. Her eyes shining with mirth. She turned to louis and hugged him, mumbling thank you over and over again. Louis rubbed her back fondly. A huge smile on his own face. 

"How's mum?" Louis asked after a while

"Doctor said she's comfortable" 

"Comfortable? She should be okay by now." Louis said tiredly. She's been in her cameos for three years, three month they had her last cameo. Doctor said she would be okay in two months. But they haven't seen much progress. Or maybe they have, 'cause she isn't tired all the time, or sleeping all day. But they wanted to be fit as she was before everything fell apart.

"She'll get there though," Louis sighed after a moment. Staying optimistic.

"We just have to stay positive and work harder so we can afford enough money so mum can get any necessary medication and a big house in a better area. Where the security isn't this bad. Where the ceilings aren't leaking. Where you can have a hot shower whenever you want and the kitchen is not as broken as this one. Where you can have your own bedroom, a closet full of clothes, a fridge full of food." She said while putting the grocery in the only two cabinets in the kitchen.

"And better doctors for mum?" Lottie asked hopefully. 

"Mhm, and a better place for you to grow up" Louis said while fully meaning it. He knew for Lottie he was a guardian angel and he's sure as hell he's going to make her all wishes come true as much as he can. "Some place right after the pictures you draw." He said while putting stuff in fridge when Their mum walked in

"Louis? You're home early today." She asked as she entered the kitchen. She wasn't as healthy as she used to be, her bones were weak which made it difficult to walk on her own feet so she uses a stick.

"Yeah" He said smiling at her " I brought you some cupcakes" 

"Oh Darling, Thank you" Jay said while creasing his cheeks adoringly. Louis smiled shyly nuzzling his face in her hand.

"It's the least i can do for you, mum" they both stare at her lovingly when Lottie's voice broke their moment.

"Its time, its time, its time" She said jumping on their worn out sofa. "It's Royal academy's Lottery time" She said as she clasped her hands together and looked at both of them "we have to watch" She said as she quickly turned towards tv again so she won't miss a thing. Louis and their mother walked towards the sofa and he helped her sit down to watch the Lottery.

༻♛༺

There was a huge crowd of commoners at the academy gates.Almost Every alpha beta who applied for the lottery was there, hoping it would be their chance. Omegas tend to ignore these types of things due to people's Stereotypical behavior towards them, they tend to stay home, take care of their alphas. Only a few of them are at higher positions like managers in banks or principals at school. So the crowd consisting of Alpha and Beta tends to be rowdy and loud.

"And now we'll move to Headmaster Alpha James Corden" The announcer said and James Corden came forward and smiled politely at the crowd and the cameras. He looked like an overgrown child. 

"At Royals academy, those born Nobles unlock their potential to become the alpha of the packs all around the country. Yet, every one lucky citizen of Eyrie gets the chance to join all the nobles and get a chance to become the alpha's most trusted advisor and a full scholarship at the Royal Academy." The crowd went wild "Will it be you?" Alpha Corden said looking at cameras

Lottie was looking at the screen dreamily at Alpha Corden's words she sighed and said "I hope, I hope i hope" She said crossing her fingers and turning towards louis who was standing behind her "Did i mention I Hope?" She said looking at him excitedly.

"You will when you are represented and old enough." He said ruffling her hair.

"My Secondary gender doesn't affect the lottery." She said with so much finality Louis just smiled at her.

"When you are old enough you'll enter, I promise." 

"To choose this year's lottery winner I present Harry Styles" At alpha Corden words the camera turned at a man who was around the age of 23-24. He was standing there as if the world was at his feet. His chin high in air, his clothes expensive as Ever without a single crease in his black suit. His brown boots shine like a sore thumb. At Alpha Corden's words he glared at him, on camera and his demeanor changed quickly. He turned to look at someone behind him and huffed.

When Alpha Corden stepped down from the mouse kingdom's Beta Des Styles came on stage "You of course means Alpha Harry, As he's going to take over the kingdom soon."

Harry walked behind her father towards the expensive looking box. He walked as he was superior to others, his shoulders in a square. His posture is accurate.

He looked at the box disgustingly as if he touched it, the germs are going to come out and kill him. He can feel the multiple disgusting hands touching the same box while filling the box with the lottery names. He scrunched his nose and put his hand in the box twirling it around the tokens while finally pulling out a chit. He looked around at the crowd fully bored as the noise increased at his action. A few of them yelling obscene things like _Mate me._ He ignored them and read the name on the paper.

_Louis William, Omega._

And the world stopped.

  
  


༻♛༺

Louis gasped as soon he heard the words fall out of the Handsome Alpha's mouth. The coffee he was taking fell out of his hands. And he started at the Tv in disbelief like it's going to change the words said on the TV.

 _Louis William, Omega._ He heard and there was utter silence in the academy. An omega. Him. A lottery winner. An Omega to win the lottery. But that wasn't the most disbeaving part, it was that He didn't apply for the lottery, nor last year nor this.

Lottie cheered loudly and jump out of the sofa dancing around the TV lounge

"Who's gonna be a Lord, louis gonna be a lord" she said as she threw her hands in air and moved her hips in circle

"Who's gonna live in the palace, Louis gonna live in the palace" She yelled, pumping her hands in the air.

Louis grabbed her shoulder, halting her moments.

"Lotts, did you apply for me?" He asked looking at her in the eye, meaning he only meant business

"I did," She said without missing a beat. " Three to four times," She stopped, then looked at him in the eyes and continued "a day, for an entire year." Louis' eyes widened at the confession. Not only Lottie wasted her money on lottery but she did it for louis and not for herself

"Who's gonna be lord, louis gonna be a lord. Who's gonna live in the place? Louis gonna live in the place" She continues dancing again. 

Louis grabbed at her from her shoulders looking at him seriously "Lottie you do know i can't go to royals academy, right?" 

Her expressions turned to one of confusion. She tilted her head and looked at him, demanding the answer while just looking aT him.

Louis looked at her fully exasperated "You can't be serious." He exclaimed "did you forget the part that I'm an omega? No omega has been seen in Royals academy."

"But, they just announced it on TV." She whispered meekly as her expressions dropped. She looked like she just remembered Louis being an omega.

"Oh darling, did you not see the Silence after that announcement? They were caught off guard. They didn't expect an omega to win that lottery." Louis whispered softly while hugging Lottie. 

"So what if you are an omega, you are strong, attractive and intelligent. I'm sure you are going to be a lord one day. They are going to send a carriage here and they are going to pick you up." she said hugging him tightly.

"Love, don't get your expectations too high. It's not going to happen. Besides, I can't leave you and mum alone here to suffer. Who's going to take care of the shop? Or remember if mum has taken her meds? Who's gonna look out for your homework? And let's not forget about the part I'm an omega in all Alpha/beta royal Academy. A royal academy, Lottie and I'm nowhere near a royal or Even a nobel." He said, trying to make her understand.

"You are as much of a royal to me as much beta Styles. You look just fine. Yeah we don't have expensive clothes like them but if we can afford them no one can tell you are a royal or not." She said challenging him

"Lottie why don't you-" He started but was cut off by the doorbell. Lottie's eyes lit up at the sound. She yelled "They are here!" And run towards the door.

At the door there was a big buy, in a black suit and glasses standing. He had a royal badge letting them know who exactly he is.

"Louis William '' He asked, looking at lottie with raised eyebrows.

With huge eyes she pointed at Louis behind her the scary man turned towards Louis and asked again. "Louis William?"

"I am" Louis answered in confusion.

"I'm Paul, I'm here to take you to Royal Academy" He announced and the house, once again fell into deep silence. Until Lottie broke it with a loud shrike. Paul's expressions scrunched up before he quickly covered them into a more professional one. Louis turned towards him and said "Thank you Mr. Paul but i'm not going with you" Lottie's head whipped towards him, her mouth fell open. Paul raised an eyebrow at him. Before Louis can say anything else his mum put a hand on his shoulder 

"Louis darling, why are you denying the only amazing thing happened to you?" She asked curiously

"Mum, they are royals and nobles and I'm just no one. In a place where house names mean more than their characters, a person with no house name doesn't belong there. I'm going to be a national embarrassment. Besides, I'm an omega. No one has seen an omega in the academy for ages. And i can't leave you here all alone, who is going to take care of you both?" He said all in one breath

"Look dear, We can't change who we are, but we can damn sure be proud of ourselves. It doesn't matter which house we belong to, at the end of the day it's the character that's going to matter in the long run. Secondly, the school was ruled by omega a few years ago. It's not like omegas are banned from the academy. But they just stopped coming. Maybe it would be a nice change to see an omega on the screen. Besides, they are paying full scholarships. Imagine the education you can get there. You have more chances to achieve all you want there. And maybe you can catch an amazing Alpha's eye and you can finally mate." She said looking at him knowingly.

"I don't want to mate" He said with Finality 

"Out of all the things I said, that's the one you focused on?" She said raising an eyebrow

She knows she has won the argument when Louis sighed. Lottie cheered and she smiled at her son, content. She wants all the happiness for her son. 

Louis turned towards Paul who was waiting there patiently, his expressions weren't as professional as before. They looked relaxed.

"Give me five minutes, i need to pack" Louis told him

" There's no need, Royals academy provides you with all the necessities you need. Hurry up, we are running out of time." 

"But can i at least change?" Louis said, looking at his dirty clothes. He hasn't changed since he got back from the shop.

"Mr.Louis we are already behind the schedule." He said in a monotonous voice.

Louis sighed and hugged his family quickly, bidding his goodbye and followed Paul towards the ride.

He squealed when the flashes blinded his eyes, that's when he heard the stutter. There were cameras all around his cramped apartment building. Everyone was there to get the glimpse of the first Omega to get education from the Royal Academy after Decades. They were shouting over each other asking him questions that he couldn't understand. Paul put his hand on his back and dragged him towards their Ride And by Ride he meant an expensive looking, black sleek car that was bigger than their house. Louis controlled his gasp and didn't want to be embarrassed in front of the whole nation more than he already has.

He exhaled a huge breath of relief as soon the door shut, separating him from the paps.

"You okay kid?" Paul asked, looking at him from the mirror.

"I think so?" He questioned instead of answering.

"Is this always this chaotic?" Louis thought out loud

"You'll get used to it." He answered giving him a sympathetic smile. "There's something for you in the compartment on your Left. We'll be there in an hour." He said pulling up the compartment between him and The poor Omega.

Louis looked around when his eyes fell on a small Red expensive looking box and a letter. He picked it up and scanned the box. 

_Welcome to Royals academy, Louis._

_Here in this box you can find a bottle of suppressants. Don't be offended by them every Alpha, beta and in your case Omega is given these so we can avoid situations like rut and heat._

_These are totally safe and wouldn't hurt you in any way. They are made by our professionals the same way our first luna used to make.Take a dose that would be enough for your six month stay here._

_Glad to have you with us._

_Headmaster_

_James Corden._

Louis opened the red box, surely there were two tiny pills. He trusted the words in the letter and put a pill in his mouth and swallowed them with the water on his right. After that he looked around the big car for a while until he found a small mirror. He fixed his posture as best as he could. He fixed his hair and swept them to the right making them an arranged mess. There was a box of powder. He wasn't sure what it did but he has seen Lottie applying it on her face saying it makes her skin look pretty. He fluf the sponge on his, accidentally puffing powder in his nose. He coughed a few times with a sigh and put away the box.

These are going to be the hell of Six months for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Everything is connected_

_Even the opposite_

Louis gasped, again. That's what he's been doing since this evening. If he thought the crowd was crazy at his apartment he was dead wrong. There were thousands of people. Some have huge cameras in their hands and few scowling at him through the windows. They couldn't see him through tinted windows of their car but that didn't stop them from judging him. 

The doors of the academy opened to let them in and it made his eyes widened in awe. The academy was huge, more than he had imagined. The drive way was long and from both sides were pillars from where the poles went up to the sky intertwining in the middle of the drive away holding a circle on top creating a roof of Circle on the drive. The circle has huge blue illuminating light making the whole drive away glow light blue. Like the moonlight was filling the circle and illuminating the road.

His eyes went even more wide as soon they entered the gates of the academy. It was magnificent, there was a light glow all around the castle making it look like straight out of Fantasy movies. It looked magical. Louis had half a mind to put out his hand to touch the glow. See if he can feel the glow illuminate his skin.

There was something in the air that made his skin tickles, he couldn't pinpoint why. But something in him was settling. 

He was snapped out of his trance at the Sound of trumpets that are scattered across the small distance from the gates to the entry hall. He was welcomed. There weren't many people. Hardly 3-4 people in the same clothing. Uniforms Louis thought to himself after a while. 

Paul put down the compartment and looked at him through the mirror as soon he stopped the car in front of the hall and smiled at him

"Good luck, kiddo." Was said to him.

He looked at him nervously and tried to smile

"Do you know where to go from now?" 

"Enter from that door, someone will be there to take you from there." He smiled at the nervous lad kindly.

Louis took a deep breath and went to open the door when Paul's voice stopped him midtrack.

"Be warned, there's a camera right outside the car." He told Louis with a hint of mischief in his eyes. Louis turned bright red thinking about his first appearance but smiled appreciatively at Paul and braced himself to face the music.

As soon as he stepped out of the car his eyes fell on the two cameras that were filming his ever move. They weren't rowdy as the cameras at his place. These ones were at respectable distance. He took a deep breath again and smiled nervously at one of the cameras and walked towards the main hall that Paul mentioned. 

He opened the door and stepped inside The first thing he noticed was the huge gold chandelier hanging from the ceilings, the wells were light golden and the curtains were deep red. The carpet on the floor was red and golden with flowery patterns that he couldn't fully understand and the second thing he noticed was how everyone stopped and turned their head towards him, staring him up and down, Judging him. there was once yet again another camera recording everything. 

Louis was always shy about his appearance and seeing everyone looking at him, judging him he felt self conscious. He rubbed his hands on his old Jeans and took a few steps inside. Finally feeling a bit confident after a few steps, he started walking A bit straight when something or more likely someone collided with him, making him fall on the floor with a thud making him squeake.

He sat there with a thumping heart and bright red cheeks. He knew everybody was looking at him, even his mum. He just made a fool out of himself on National TV because someone knocked him on the floor. With a clenched fists and knitted brows he opened his eyes ready to give whoever it was a piece of mind when he felt something soft and wet on his face. He opened his eyes and came face to face with a Labradoodle. He laughed loudly when the dog barked and licked his face again. He scratched behind the dog's ear and held the dog's face in his hand. 

"Well aren't you a good boy." He cooed at the dog who just wiggled his tail and barked playfully.

He was so engrossed with the dog he missed the bell ringing and the entrance hall getting clear of all the students, he also forgot about his posture or there were live cameras on him. He rubbed his one hand on the black fur while his other hand went to the dog's Collar reading the name.

"Cliff, aren't you a good boy." He cooed at the dog still petting him when someone clears their throat behind him. Making him remember where he exactly is. He whipped his head towards the voice and stood up quickly. A tint of red on his cheeks.

"You must be Louis William" He said walking towards louis

"Well I must say, we don't usually find our possibly next lord on the sprawled on the floor everyday." Alpha James said standing in front of him, His hands joined together in front of him yet he has a kind smile on his face. He has an air of dominance around him despite his kind features. He looked at Louis mischievously, meaning he was only kidding.

"Hi, sorry about the floor situation" he said meekly, his cheeks bright red "he's really friendly," He said with a laugh petting cliffs head who wiggled his tail happily

Alpha James looked at the interaction curiously before saying "Interesting, Usually he's quite shy. Or angry most of the time." Louis looked at Alpha in disbelief. There's no way this little cutie is harmful or shy. Nope.

Alpha shooed the dog away while telling Louis to follow him so he can show him his locker and a mini tour of the Royal Academy.

As the both walked from the main entrance towards the library alpha said

"Royals academy was founded on the Principles of instilling young alphas with characters, confidence and basic knowledge on how to defend you pack from other packs. It has been preparing them for leading a pack for Many centuries." 

The library was luxurious as it should be. With bright red sofas a huge range of books and again the same light glow that louis couldn't pinpoint, yet. It seems to be everywhere in the academy.

"Wow, Lottie would love this, she always wanted to come here" He said looking around the interior. There were two people sitting and reading something, he can't tell if they were alpha or betas.

"Lottie?" Alpha questioned

"My little sister, she's the one who entered. I wouldn't have ever come if it wasn't for her." Alpha looked at him curiously, nodding his head and urging him continue

"But well, its a chance to make a better lifestyle for her and for my Mum" He said hopefully

"Oh," James said looking down with knitted brows. After a thought he said "Louis, only 23% of the lottery winners make it through To graduation and become the Lord. Its not as simple as it looks, do you think you can handle it?" he asked honestly not wanting the poor Omega to have high expectations

Louis turned to look at the alpha with a bright smile on his face "I think so, I will surely try" he said bashfully. Alpha smiled at his enthusiasm and smiled. He flicked his hand dismissing the cameras. After that he gave him a tour of the classrooms, cafeteria and finally locker room.

"You'll notice all of the royals carry themselves with sophistication and dignity. A lord always needs to be loyal to his words and his actions should match his words" He said.

As soon they stand in front of a locker a heard a tiny voice from a distance saying his name 

_Louis William_

he looked around but couldn't see anyone looking at him. He shrugged thinking it was just his imagination when he heard it again

_Louis William! Has anyone seen Louis William?_

Louis looked around again with knitted brows but he still couldn't see anyone. 

"Ah, there they are" Alpha said pointing at something in the distance or someone and what louis saw made his eyes widen in disbelief. No that's not possible. 

There at some distance was a golden sprinkling which was not just sparkling. As soon the voice came closer he could finally see the small, thumb sized creature flying towards him leaving a small trail of glow behind them. They had a cupcake in their hands that were bigger than their size. The creature collided with him, cupcake first. Making the cream on the cake smeared on his clothes.

The creature, a tiny Tinkerbell size fairy looked at him embarrassed and smiled meekly and saying 

"Louis William at your service,sir" 

Louis' jaw dropped when he realized that all the glow he was seeing wasn't just him hallucinating but there are actual fairies in the academy. The glow was real. He pinched his arm just to be sure he wasn't dreaming. Until alpha James voice broke him from his trance

"This is Grace, Your personal assistant at the Royals academy." He said looking at Louis awe struck expressions. He knew it was a lot to take in when the general population didn't know anything about them. That's why he can understand Louis' disbelief. It took him months to believe he's not dreaming and they are actually real and a year to actually get used to them.

"They will provide you with your necessities and guide you through the training, every Alpha beta have an Fairy assistant at Royal academy." he said looking at Louis kindly. Louis broke his eyes away from the embarrassed looking tiny creature to Alpha and tried to smile at his comments but it looked more like a grimace than a smile. 

"They are usually punctual and quite helpful," Alpha said, looking at Grace disappointedly. After a moment he excused himself saying he'll leave him with her capable hands and left Louis with grace.

"Phew, Finally"

"You are actually real"

They both said at the same time as soon as Alpha left them.

"Well you look rather disappointed" Grace said looking at her nails. When Louis raised his eyebrow she sighed 

"I'm really sorry, I'm usually not this clumsy or sarcastic but its been a shit day, i woke up on time and thought I'd give you a welcome cupcake but the line was huge and it was finally my turn they ran out the cupcakes and i have to run and grab the one from main cafeteria so and it took me hour to get a single fucking cupcake and now i have ruined it on your shirt. Im so fucking sorry." She said honestly flying a little left to right like shifting on her feets. 

"Are you supposed to swear this much?" Louis asked with a smirk on his face now that initial shock is gone he can finally be himself again. 

Grace's jaw dropped at his comment "That's all you noticed from my speech? Two fucking words?" She whispered yell exasperated, throwing her tiny hands in the air.

Louis laughed at her tactics "im sorry, it was too good to miss the chance" At grace's glare he raised his hands in surrender and continue

"Besides, I think it was a good thought. I appreciate it, Though it's a shame I couldn't eat it." Grace was about to yell at him when she saw his mischievous smile and punched him on the shoulder and muttered a fuck you. That punch felt like a leaf fell on his shoulder and laughed a bit more.

"Anyways, let's get you to your locker" She said and flew somewhere behind him. Louis was baffled at her tactics and followed her quickly before he lost her in the crowd of a few students."we're here" She said as she stopped in front of a huge locker. It was at least the same size as his room.

She grabbed his thumb with both hands and put it on the locker. He felt a tingling feeling in his thumb and After a few seconds it hissed and the doors opened, yes it was a double door locker or more like a closet. Grace dropped his hand and looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a hand on her tiny hips just to get his attention away from what's inside the locker

"It has everything you need: books, uniform, emergency makeup. Don't ask me why some people demand it so i made sure i already stock it for you. Then we have Swords and daggers and of course perfumes" she said spraying the perfume by standing on it and pulling out a perfume bottle with her feet to show it to him. Her hold was light and it slipped out of her grip. Louis quickly scrambled to catch it. In his haste to catch the bottle he pressed the nub at the same time a tall, strong alpha was walking past him. It sprayed on his face, making him cough. 

White knuckles from clenching his fist too hard, and gritted teeth from effort to remain silent, he hunched form exuded an animosity that was like acid - burning, slicing, potent. His face was red with suppressed rage. Louis gasped and quickly thought of an apology “I’m really sorry it was an accident” he said settled for a short, sincere and earnest apology. 

“Harry, is there such a thing for too much perfume?” a beta walking past them commented as he sniffed the air.

“Ashton!'' Harry yelled at Ashton, he was ready to punch him if it wasn't for his fairy creature whispering something in his ear.

Louis gasped as he heard the name “Oh My god, You are -” he started but cut off by harry himself “Furious, thats what im” he yelled at him red faced. “How dare you?” he commended a hint of Alpha timber in his voice. Making louis quiver a bit but after years of experience with alphas on his own he has learned to ignore them but it doesn’t mean Alpha timber doesn’t have any affect on him, they does but he suppresses them. Louis always hated alphas when they used Their gender over him. For fuck sake he didn’t chose to be an omega. He was about to explode when his eyes fell on the alpha in Front of him and he remembered who he was. He took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry, I just got here." And that got Harry's full attention. His expressions turned from anger to curiosity.

He looks him up and down with a snail's speed like he has all the time in the world. A devilious smirk adorned his face when the realization dawned on him. "Oh so you are Louis William, the first omega lottery winner" He said in ever so sweet voice

Louis let out a huge sigh of relief and said "oh so you do know me. So you do understand everything is quite new to me and," His town was light friendly

Harry's expressions changed from his oh so sweet smile to something of akin disgust

"I do understand that the lottery is utter bullshit. A commoner like you shouldn't be mixing with us" He spat looking him up and down with disgust

"I mean just look at yourself and look at us. You'll be a total disgrace to the academy and to the whole nation. Do us all a favor, and don't even think about becoming my second hand ." He spat sneering at him as he walked away.

Louis balled his hands in a tight fist. Through clenched teeth and stared at Harry's retreating figure and then he looked around. Nobody was looking at him. Grace was too engrossed in looking for something in the locker . His eyes turned golden, he flickered his hand towards Harry who stumbled on his feet and fell face first on the floor. Everyone around them laughed. With a smirk, Louis turned towards Grace whose back was towards him and her tiny shoulders were tense. She was just staring at something in the locker.

"So?" louis asked unsure of her behavior

"Right, as you can everyone's really nice here" She said rolling her eyes.

"Anyways let's get you your uniform, schedule and to your room." She thought out loud as she flew near louis. Louis looked at her expectantly, she rolled her eyes and clapped her hands.

Out of nowhere lush bright curtains extended from the locker, covering the whole locker. Louis let out a shirley squeal that he's not too proud of. And look at the curtains with wide eyes. He turned to look at grace and she smiled kindly at him 

"Go on get dressed" Ever since they met this sas the only time she's sounding actually helpful and not sarcastic. Louis did wonder if the magical creatures were according to their personalities because if that's true then him and grace are going to have a hell of a time.

As soon he entered a glow surrounded him all around, making his old clothes transferring into something more fancier. His old, torn out jeans transformed into fine quality suit pants. His worn out shirt transformed into white shirt and a pretty green waistcoat. His tattered shoes into white, comfortable shiny shoes. His messy fringe turned into a cinnamon roll which made his cheekbones even more prominent.

He looked at the mirror in the locker and it made his eyes pull out of the socket Because he didn't look like Louis William, he looked like one of the Royals on Lotties magazines. What type of sorcery is that. He thought to himself as he stepped out of the curtains and Grace gasped loudly. 

"Handsome as a prince" She said dreamily before she quickly caught on what she was saying and said "I mean a lord" Louis laughed at her comments and Rolled his eyes.

"Alright, now cameras will be here tomorrow for your first day at the academy now let's settle in your room." She said like being live on camera wasn't a big deal.

༻♛༺

The room was spacious with three king size Beds with maroon sheets that look so much like silk, golden curtains around the beds And the carpeted floor. Each bed has a side table on one side and a study table and plush sofa on the other side. There was some necessary stuff for some of the students already settled in the room. There were two people already in the room.

On a far corner a boy with raven hair sitting with laptop on his head and headphone on his head and bopping his head left to right, his Lil help on his left side standing in between the headphones listening to what was playing and dancing.

The other one has a lean strong body, the fitting of the shirt showing his muscles. He had football near his feat which he kicked at his lil fairy who kicked back with equal force. 

Louis opened the door and his eyes widened at the size of the room. _Wow_ he mumbled to himself. 

The one playing football noticed him first and picked up the ball in his hand a waved a little

"Hi, I'm Liam. You're our new roommate right?. Alpha or beta?" He asked politely.

"Omega." Louis sighed, ready for the comments he sure were about to come. He hung his head low and ask in a weak voice

"And you?"

"Alpha, Zayn too" He said with the kindest voice he had heard since he got here. He whipped his head up and looked at Liam's kind smile and then finally noticed the second man now looking at him with an equally kind smile on his face, no trace of disgust seen on their faces. He waved at the raven haired man who waved back equally enthusiastic.

"They are Ashley and Tina," she said, pointing at his and Zayn's tiny creatures who were glowing and waving at him.

"Do you play?" Liam asked louis but didn't give him any time to answer before he kicked the ball at Louis who missed it and pushed it away with his arm, the ball struck Ashley who kicked it in a random direction and the ball hit near Zayn's head who scurried away from the ball and in effort to protect his laptop tried to put it on the corner and fell down.

Louis ran towards the zayn who was lying on the floor huffing and puffing "are you okay?" he asked, holding his hand out for zayn to get up. Zayn just nodded at Louis and glared at liam. 

"Seriously liam? I told you to be more careful! It could have hit me!" He glared at liam. Trying while trying to look at any damage on himself or his laptop when a tune started playing.

Liam ignored his comment and started dancing on the tune. "That's sick mate, You never let me hear any of your tunes. You've been going on about these tunes for years, I've been dying to hear them" Liam commented off handedly. Zayn quickly Snapped the lid shut and put his weight over his laptop protectively. "I'm still working on them, they're not ready yet." He said a small voice. Louis, who was looking at the interaction with interest, felt Zayn's discomfort "no pressure. But for it worth the tune was sick" He said looking at zayn earnestly. Zayn replied with a small appreciative smile.

"You must be Louis William, the lottery winner" Zayn asked putting his laptop away

"Is it that obvious?" He said in a weak voice his shoulder hunched 

"Yep" Liam replied

Zayn noticing his small, closed off composure quickly added "Well yeah, they announced it on TV and its all over the media."

"They said Louis William, Omega was the lottery winner." Liam added finally noticing the change in his behavior.

"Oh yeah" Louis said with a little bit of confidence, maybe these people are not judging him at all. "I'm sorry, i'm a little bit overwhelmed" 

_All the alpha, betas and Omega are due in starlight welcome in one minute._

The speaker in their room said. Grace Ashley and Tina flew towards them and sprinkled fairy dust on them resulting in their hair fixing, the creases on the uniforms vanishing and shoes shining as new. They kicked them out of the room with a sparkling sparrow which will guide them to the starlight hall and released a sigh of relief. Now it's on the three of them to not make a fool out of themselves.

  
  


༻♛༺

The starlight hall was what the name described as, starlight. It was a spacious open air hall surrounded by trees, and all the trees are covered with fairy lights. There were plush sofas set up in rows upon rows. There were star-like lights suspended on them in the air. The ever present glow of fairies were present making it look even more magical. The cool breeze was making the environment even more pleasant. 

Harry arrived when the seats in front were almost full. He was present in his ever so arrogant personality, with his me above you all behavior he glared at the person sitting on the front sofa, making the poor beta Scurry away in fear of not pissing him off. He had the Reputation of holding grudges and destroying the packs in spite of it. Meanwhile, Louis, Liam and Zayn were sitting in the last row. Cliff sitting near louis' feet wiggling his tail. 

There was a small stage in front of them with a maroon dais in the middle. Music started playing as alpha corden stepped up on the dais, there were cameras around them, indicating once again that the event is live for the public.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen" he spoke up looking at everyone around him with a smile on his face. 

Cliff sitting near louis stood up and barked playfully at Him, alpha smiled and added "and dogs" Making everyone laugh

"Welcome, Tonight you'll begin the most important challenge of your life, a training to become Royal alphas or Hand of the alphas. The most important jobs of the realm. Keep in mind no matter who you are you will only be the alpha of your pack if you succeed in this training. You will only be crowned as Alpha if we and the council decides that you're fit enough to rule the pack. It doesn't matter who your parents are or if you are the only heirs to rule the pack. We have very high Expectations from you, we do not tolerate any kind of violence here, respect each other no matter what their status or gender is. Until your graduation you all are equals here and don't think just because you are an Alpha you will be leader of your pack. As you can see the magical assistant here," He said pointing at the tiny fairies around the stage. There were 4 of them.

"They are the council of the academy, one of them is a fortune teller and one is our oldest fairy. They are the wisest fairies and their prediction never fails us or any pack in the world. Keep in mind they are always aware of your performance. If you break any rule they'd know. If your actions harm anyone in any way we Will not hesitate to suspend you." He said looking at each and everyone in the eye making his point crystal clear. 

Someone clears their throat behind him and he turns around and "Im so sorry Desmond. That's a nasty itching in your throat would you like a glass of water?" He asked genuinely but Desmond only glared at him and said through gritted teeth "what i would like is a proper introduction" 

Alpha Corden just smiled and turned to mic again "Ladies and gentlemen, Desmond Styles" And stepped off the stage making place for Desmond. His demeanor changed completely, his glare turned into an over so sweet plastic smile. He looked at the camera first and then turned to everyone and said a welcome to the students. It didn't feel warm and honest as Alpha corden ones. After a moment of silence he looked at the students with hunched shoulders and a sad smile

"I have an earth shattering new" Everyone around the start mummering

"This will be my last year of teaching before I- I mean my son, Harry Styles will take over the Eyrie" The was an utter silence because Eyrie is one of the most important and only pure blood Pack in the world, It was also the only Royal pack. Every other pack were nobles as the royals Betrothed to them. It was responsible for many things happening in the world such as distribution of grains and vegetables as it is one of most fertilized land and the people of Eyrie, common people didn't think Harry is the right heir to throne of eyrie.

"No no, hold back your tears. Alpha James will be taking over my classes" He said pointing at the alpha behind him who lit up at the idea of teaching these students. "in his own, little ways ways" Alpha james rolled his eyes on that

"Of course no one knows the royal life as Better as I do, I've lived at the palace ever since my sister in law Queen Jo, luna of the pack Eyrie and her family died. And it has been my goal Ever since to educate people the way our Luna does things in the Eyrie. And-"

“If they died" Liam and zayn spoke in hushed voices 

"You know the legend?" They both asked Louis in hushed voices, their heads Bent together so no one could overhear them. When louis shook his head no they continued

"There's a legend that Luna and her family they all didn't die in that accident" Liam told louis

"I love that you know that story" Zayn said to Liam with a mischievous smile. His eyes shining with happiness

_So I welcome you all to the Royals Academy on the behalf of Royals._ They all set up straight at that,meaning they'll talk about it later.

"Two lines everyone, courtesies to everyone and then you all excused to the bed" Alpha james commanded. Motioning the cameras to set up on the entrance of the starlight hall.

  
  
  


༻♛༺

They were bowing their head at whoever comes in front of them and walking towards the door "favorite legends of the Royal Family. Go" Liam asked Louis while bowing with so much elegance and respect, louis had no doubt he's going to be the alpha of his pack. Louis on the other hand was stumbling and couldn't understand how everyone knows when to bow, how much to bend and when to stand straight and move to the next one. So he looked like a bambi learning how to walk.

"You are so missing out" Liam told louis and turned to zayn on his right "zayn? go." He asked

"My favorite is simple, Luna's Crown," Zayn said, bowing his head at someone in front of him. Louis turned to look at him "Luna's Crown?" He asked when he stumbled on his foot and collided with someone in front of him making them stumble and lose their footing, and that person happens to be,to his pure luck. Harry

Louis turned to look at him, red faced "You again." He spat venomous

Louis took a step back looking down red cheeks "Im so sorry" He said weakly

"What is with you? You are a walking disaster, throwing yourself at me like this won't get you anywhere" He spat. 

At the same time the bell rang indicating its time to go back to your rooms and Harry turned and glared at him, his eyes burning with hatred he huffed and walked towards his room.

Louis hung his head low, feelings Shame bubbling in his stomach, maybe he shouldn't have come here. He doesn't belong to a bunch of Royal and Nobles. Zayn put his hand on his shoulder and said softly "Don't take him seriously, he's always been a asshole" 

"I don't think Harry and I are going to get along very much," Louis said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's alright, you got us anyways. Besides, we are starting classes tomorrow. We'll be spending all the time together. So better believe it, besides I bet you can do anything He can do." Liam said, trying to lift his spirit.

Louis looked at both of them appreciatively, He can do anything Harry can do. He said with so much determination and confidence that it made Liam and Zayn chuckle besides him. 

I can do Anything he can do. Louis said to himself again before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Remember why you started_

"I can not do anything he can do." Louis mumbled as he watched the way Harry handled his sword. He was ruthless, swirling around attacking whenever it was necessary. He never missed his aim. He turns around mid circle and punches the butt of the sword in the creatures stomach, they lose their balance. Harry brought his sword forward to attack their shoulder but they brought their Sword up on time to defend themselves.

It was their first day of training and it was supposed to be a battle. One of the oldest Fairy, Power. She was to teach us how to defend ourselves from any upcoming attacks, defend our territories. She said to have power you should be confident in the way you handle your sword, other things are necessary but the relationship we have with our swore is what's going to save us or get us killed. After that she flicked her fingers around and a shining figure with a sword in their hand and an armor on came to life. She was the one controlling the creature's each and every move with the flick of her hand. She called Harry to demonstrate how to fight. Louis was ready to laugh at Harry's fight but he forgot Harry was an Alpha prince, he was supposed to know these things. So they all gather around in a circle and watch as Harry and that shining person's swords clashing. All of louis' last night confidence went to gutter because he can not walk straight to save his life, how is he going to coordinate a sword?

Louis stood there his mouth hung open.he was sweating a bit because he knew he wasn't ever going to pass this class. He just hoped she wouldn't call him for the demonstration or it would be a laughing stock for the whole nation.

"He's good, isn't he?" Someone on the left side mumbled, snapping him out of his trance. He turned to look at him and came face to face with a boy of his age. He has Brunette hair, blue eyes and a bright smile on his face.

"He's the best sword fighter seen in my five years staying here" The boy said looking at harry.

"Five years?" Louis asked a little bit shocked, as far as he can remember this program is six months before they take place as Pack's alpha or beta.

"My uncle is principal at the Academy so i got here Five Years ago because i was bored out of my mind and didn't want to attend any more of those bloody tea parties our community held.

Louis looked at him baffled but still nodded his head not sure what to say. Who in their right would choose to stay at the academy with all these snotty nobles, he kept his thoughts in and asked instead." You are?"

"Oh I forgot, I'm Niall Horan of Ireland Pack" he said and held his hand out for Louis to shake. Louis shook his hand and said

"Louis William"

"Wait, you are Liam and Zayn's roommate right?" Niall asked curiously.

Louis' shoulder slump at that, he hung his head low and nodded. He was ready for tall tale comments about how he didn't belong here to come but when after some time he didn't get any response he turned to his side and saw Niall looking at him not with disgust or anything but with curiosity. Niall was looking at him with a calculated look

"What?" Louis asked, self-consciously.

"Forgive me for staring. It's just they said their roommate was an omega, and they both are alphas and I'm just trying to Figure out what Fate was thinking." Naill told him politely

"What do you mean?"

"I've been in this academy for five years and before that my brother, Alpha of Ireland used to be here and All of my years I've never seen Fate Placing Alpha and Beta in the same room more the less Alpha and Omega, no Offense. It's just an observation" Niall said but at Louis expressions he explained

"Fate, Power and Seer are the oldest fairies of the Eyrie. They are part of the academy concel, they decide if a person is fit enough to be alpha and beta. Power, as you can see, determines physical strength. Fate decides what are important steps for you to be comfortable and be you 100% self here, starting with rooming. More often than not the roommates play an important role in your life and your stay here. It's like she's making sure you have all the comfort you can have to be successful. And then we have Seer, she's the wisest of them all, legends have it she's the one who decides who's going to win the lottery. She's the one who can see the hidden motives of someone. She can tell a person is being genuine during the training or it's all just an act. She is the one who disqualified my brother." Niall said nonchalantly with a shrug, louis agap at what Niall just told him.

"What?" he asked

"George has no intention of being the alpha of Ireland. But as he was the oldest son and alpha he was to take the training. He said he didn't want to rule the pack, it's not in his bones. He's not a leader but he didn't want to disappoint our parents so he came here. He tried his best, he was an ace fighter, kind, and empathetic but not a leader. During one of Seer's classes she called him out and told him to pack his bags and leave. It was a mess in Ireland. Nobody was sure what happened, they all just saw their future alpha to be disqualified for no reason at all. He came back after a few days. He himself wasn't sure why it happened. Our parents just hugged him and supported him. They told him they trust seer there must be a reason she has done that.

The next year we got a letter from the academy. We weren't sure why, because it's not anyone from our house Applied for the academy and I was a beta so I couldn't apply.

I remember when we read the letter everyone in that fucking country was so shocked." Niall said, smiling as he remembered that time.

"What was in that letter?" Louis asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Oh it said and I quote " Pack Ireland has great future and prosperity. I see the pack in the place where it has never been before. But not the lead of George. George is a kind, strong alpha but he's not the one to lead your pack. I see a leader in the face of your youngest son. He's strong, he's passionate and a little bit hungry. (I don't know why but it's a prominent trait of his.) He is the leader your pack needed. Him as a leader and George as his most trusted advisor, I see Ireland being part of a bright future.

I , Seer of Academy, Invite your Youngest son, Niall Horan to the academy for the year 2020." Niall said with a proud smile on his face, making Louis chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"So, you are supposed to be here this year. Why were you here for the past five years?"

"I wanted to be Here so badly I couldn't wait. I asked my uncle, Alpha James. If i can come and see the academy and say yes. So pack my bags and come here and I've never left ever since. This is the first year I'm taking classes though, or even invited to the class. All these times I have seen things here and there through windows and whatnot " He said with a chuckle. "The food here is amazing you know, makes me hungry all the time" Niall said very seriously, Louis just shook his head and chuckled.

They both turned to look at Harry who was now in defense position. The creature was attacking right after another but Harry was blocking each and every one of them. His movements were a little slow, he was sweating and panting. It was clear that the fight was taking a toll on him but he refused to give up. He handled his sword like it was his arm, swinging it left and right with no difficulty.

After a moment Louis asked " So what about Destiny?"

"Destiny?" Niall asked confused

"Yeah, If i remembered correctly, Lottie mentioned there were four oldest Fairies Power, Fate, Seer and Destiny. So what did she do?"

"Oh the destiny, She's just a myth. A story Desmond spread to hide the fact he's a Beta and not an alpha.both are fake, just random lies people tell each other." Niall said and quickly covered his face and turned to look at Louis with wide eyes.

"What?" Louis whispered yelled but when he looked around he noticed that everyone was looking at them. He didn't whisper yelled he actually yelled. Harry was glaring at him from his position on the floor and the creatures standing in front of him with a sword on his neck. His yell has startled him, making him lose his focus and giving the creature attack. Hence the position.

"Louis, Niall come forward." Power said looking at them both pointedly. She looked every bit of intimidated self. Her hair Orange as fire, the fire-ish glow around her made her look even more intimidating.

Both looked at each other and moved forward towards the center of the group. Everyone was staring at them, even the cameras were focused on them. Harry stood up when the creature vanished, smirking when he heard Power calling for them. Louis was going to get a Life lesson.

"What was so important that you both preferred it over this training?" She spat looking at them in the eye Daring them to give their attention to anything else. Louis gulped loudly when he heard something quiet said to him in his mind,

_Call her le Puissant_

Power turned to look Niall

"Niall i didn't expect such foolish behavior from you, you…."

 _Omega, call her Le Puissant._ Louis heard the voice again but this time it was louder than before he looked around but saw none was looking at him but at Power and Niall.

 _Trust me on this one, Flattery will take you places this time around._ Someone said again. Louis saw in his peripheral vision someone was standing there looking at him expectantly, when Louis stared at her she winked and nodded towards Power.

"Forgive us, Le Puissant." Louis mumbled, making Power whipped her head towards him. He faltered in her steps and looked at Louis. Louis quickly ran his mind for something to get them out of this situation..

"Le Puissant, Niall was only telling me how you can defeat three of these creatures with your eyes closed." Louis said with fake confidence hoping she would just believe him. His hands were sweating, his heart was thumping loudly.

"Night warriors, they are called night warriors." Power said her tone light and clear of any hint of anger. Louis let out a sigh of relief, when She turned to look at Niall and demanded if it's true or not. When Niall nodded his head she turned around and mumbled a quiet _Very well._ And dismissed them. They both let out a sigh of relief and get back to their previous position.

"Louis, do you know how to fight?" Power asked all of a sudden.

Louis looked up so quickly he got whiplash "what?" He asked again, all of the attention was once again on him.

"Do You know how to handle a sword" She repeated herself. He looked around and saw everyone was looking at him sympathetically, all but one. Harry. He was looking at him with smug expressions. When he saw Louis looking at him he smirked. Louis hung his head low and mumbled a quiet _No, le Puissant._

"This is the first and last warning you are going to get. After that I will suspend you." Power said, turning to look at him.

"Yes, Power." He mumbled, his shoulder slumping more than ever.

"You are all free to leave. Your next class will start in an Hour. Your assistants will provide you all the necessary information." Power said and dismissed everyone.

༻♛༺

Disappointment is a sign of basic intelligence. It cannot be compared to anything else: it is so sharp, precise, obvious, and direct. If we can open, then we suddenly begin to see that our expectations are irrelevant compared with the reality of the situations we are facing.

"Louis are you okay?" Louis was sitting in cafeteria with Niall when liam and zayn came rushing towards him

"We've been calling you since the class was dismissed, you didn't stop. So we followed you here." Zayn said sitting down in front of louis and niall

Louis looked at them, guilty. "I'm so sorry guys. I didn't hear you" He said looking at them.

"It's alright love, just making sure you are okay. I know what that kind of attention does to you but it's alright. I know you are disappointed in yourself but What do you do when disappointment comes? When it weighs on you like a rock, you can either let it press you down until you become discouraged, even devastated, or you can use it as a stepping-stone to better things. " Liam said squeezing his shoulder, looking at him kindly.

"I was going to say all of that but I was hungry and had to fill my tummy, I mean all she could do was suspend us. Well at least we had a chance to talk.," Naill said, oblivious to the tension in louis' shoulders, stuffing his mouth with the nugget that was served in the cafeteria.

" That's not funny niall." Zayn said, glaringly at him who deliberately ignored him and continued stuffing his face.

"I think it was," Niall said in a matter-of-tone manner.

"No, You don't count. You once started laughing at an accident because you remembered a meme." Liam said glaring at Naill

"That was funny, liam." Niall mumbled, munching on his food.

Louis at the three of them banter an amused smile on his face.

"Niall we are trying to have a serious conversation here." Zayn said looking at Him pointedly

"And I'm stubbly trying to ignore it." Niall said without missing a beat.

"That was stubble?" Louis asked, his eyes shining with amusement, a wide smile on his face. Liam and Zayn chuckled at his comment while Niall only shrugged and chuckled.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone entering the room with Alpha James. He sat up straight and looked at the tiny creature entering besides Alpha. She had a green gown, front open and a pretty green glow around her. Her hair in double braids on each side attached with tiny buns. He has seen her before.

"Who is she?" Louis said, eyes still fixated on her.

"She-" Zayn started but was cut off by the said person.

"Hello everyone. I'm Fate. I'm going to co-teach you with Alpha James." She said looking around in the room.

"She's an elder fairy" Louis mumbled, eyes still fixated on her. When she saw Louis looking at her she gave him a private smile.

Louis blushed and averted his gaze.

"As you see your first class was with Power, so it was unnecessary for you all to have your crowns. But for the next classes you are obligated to have these crowns. Keep in mind these are not original crowns. Your original Crowns will be given to you when you graduate this training.

These crowns are emblems of Your status. They represent your Pack's strength, Unity and your will to lead them. Don't get too used to them, only those who graduated from the academy will have the owner to get the real one." With that she flicks her hand and a crown appears in front of each student.

The crown was beautiful and elegant, two metal bands swirling around. In the center there was a colored stone. The crown was big enough but not too big.

Louis collected the crown and put it on his head. Fate looked around and nodded and said her farewell. She passed by louis and stood up

"Thank you for your help," he said looking at her earnestly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said as she winked her and passed away. When Louis looked around everyone was Looking at him curiously trying to hear what he was talking about with Fate.

"Are you okay, Louis?" Zayn asked, looking at him concerned.

"I would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties in your life" Niall said waving his hand dismissively

Louis looked at Niall and burst out laughing "You know, you are the worst at comforting people" He said in between fits of giggles.

Niall looked at Liam and Zayn with a proud smile "And That's how you make someone smile. Learn bitches" Niall said, liam zayn and louis just rolled their eyes in retaliation.

༻♛༺

"Alright, for your next class you have to leave in like 10 minutes. It's going to be in the Ballroom. You need to be appropriately dressed. And that's all." Grace said as she, Ashley, Tina and Everly read the instructions from the quill and looked at the boys who were lounging on Zayn's bed, ignoring them.

"Do you believe they heard the word we said?“ tina asked looking at The other three

" Trust me, they haven't heard a word" Everly said looking at Niall looking disappointedly.

"Good thing they got us. I don't know what they would do without us." Ashley said fondly as she saw them laughing with each other.

"You know we can hear you." Louis said from his position on the bed looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Your point?" Grace asked sassily.

"Off you go, Your class starts in, " Ashley said looking at her invisible watch " 5 minutes to be exact."

"You wouldn't want to be late for Desmond's class." Tina said, opening the door for them and gesturing for them to leave.

"Alright, we get the point." Niall said with the roll of his eyes. As they left the room and ran towards the ballroom. They know they are going to be late but they're not going to admit it. They laughed at the race to the ballroom.

They reached the room a second before Desmond entered the room.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Desmond, Your behavior and etiquette Professor. I'll teach you how a proper Alpha and beta of a pack should Behave and present themselves. As a royal, your Appearance is everything." He said looking around the room.

"Now I want all the Alphas in one line and everyone else in the other." He said with a flick of her hand and turned to the table to gather something. Fate joined him a moment later.

" Hello everyone, I'm Fate."she said with a huge smile. "As Alpha Desmond mentioned before we are going to teach you Etiquette and behavior. Alpha Des will help you with Etiquette and I with Your behavior. We'll go side by side each day. Now for today Desmond will teach you a few important things. Goodbye." She said as she motioned Des to continue his class and flew away from the ballroom.

She motioned Harry and gave him a few stacks of the books. And motioned him to put it on his head and walk. Louis stared at Harry with his mouth hung open and his eye almost out of his socket as he saw Harry move around the room with almost 10 books on his head. His posture straight, his walk confident and a smug smile on his as he completed his walk and stand besides his father.

"Poise, proper posie commands respect. A necessity for everyone in Royal Life." Desmond said as he motioned Harry to walk again with his one hand in the air, like holding a sword in Royal Parade. As Harry walked again just as perfectly as before Desmond thanked him and everyone applauded for him.

"Now Alphas and beta lets see What you can do."

Louis looked at Liam and Zayn nervously who held their thumbs up and gave him a bright smile. Louis tried to smile back but it looked more like a grimace then a smile. A few cameras were still rolling around the room.

These cameras were to record everything that's been happening in the academy. And then on weekends with Power, Fate and seer's help they'll telecast it for the whole world to see. In every five years, Academy graduates dozens of Alpha and betas from all around the world.

Every Ten years they would telecast the show so that the world could know who their leaders were and what to expect from the academy. This year the hype was over the top due to a Royal Alpha joining the training after decades. Everyone was excited to see the glimpse of Harry. They wanted to if he's capable of ruling them. They know Harry has a reputation of being ignored, arrogant and selfish. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. The people of eyrie trust Elders and their powers. They just wanted to know how Harry was going to be turned out after the training or was he even fit enough to rule.

So the cameras rolled around on everyone, recording everything and everyone.

"Start with one book and glide, glide and glide. Smoothly, graceful and sophisticatedly" Desmond addresseed the whole class.

Louis Nervously looked around and put the book in his hand on his head

"I can surely handle a book, If I can do this with coffee cups for the customers, right?" He mumbled to himself as he put it on his head. It slipped down right away. Louis put it back again and started walking, as the book became a bit stable on his head and started to slip again "of course I've never done it on my head" He said as he tried to walk graceful but still keeping his eyes on the books and his hands in the air read to catch the book if it dares to fall. He looks more like a penguin trying to Walk than a sophisticated royal Desmond just talked about.

Liam on the other hand was walking as the book is not a book but a Football and he'd kick it with his head here and there. Jutting out his hips and kicking the book at the same time.

"Liam, you look like a chicken trying to learn. And stop with the kicking you'd tenderize your brain." Desmond scolded liam. Liam went away and Zayn passed by him. His walk confident, his back straight but he had his eyes close, humming and snapping his fingers as he was gliding around.

"Zayn, you are doing amazing. If you plan on being a retarded Alpha." He taunted zayn. Who stopped snapping his fingers and rolled his eyes.

Desmond looked around at a few other students who were doing great and a few of them downright suck.

"Ashton You're learning Poise not lifting weights"

"Halsey you like a migrating duck. Stop flapping your hands like wings."

Just as he was about to open his mouth Niall walked right past him making his jaw drop

"Niall what are you?" he said as he looked at Niall up and down. Niall was gliding smoothly and gracefully. He was walking with confidence and sophistication. The issue was the book wasn't on his head but he was holding the book up on his head. Like a shield.

Niall turned to look at him "Yes Desmond?" He asked. Desmond just made a face and dismissed him "never mind, you are doing great."

He turned to address the class "Alright everyone. I want you all to walk and form a straight line And walk towards me from the door. Make sure your walk is graceful and sophisticated." Everyone scrambled to form a line. Louis was at the end of the room so it took him a few minutes to get there. He was last in the line. He finally gained a bit of confidence in his walk; he lowered his hands down and held his chin a bit high. He's got this like a champ.

"Come on, you can do this" He mumbled to himself as the book slipped a bit. He raised his hands again "You can do this. Do this for lots" He mumbled and stood up a bit straight.

"Omega, Leave things like these to your Alpha." Louis felt someone breathing down his neck mumbled. He suck a deep breath and tried to ignore it

"Go home Omega. You aren't fit to do this. Leave ruling on someone who's capable of this." he felt someone mumbled and a shortly after lips on his neck. Goosebumps raised on his skin. He turned to look at the person behind him when the book fell from his head, he stumbled and fell. He turned to glare at the person behind him and saw Harry stood there with a smug smile on his face. There was a loud thud from something in front of louis. Louis' head whipped towards the voice and he saw the horror filled expressions as he saw everyone in front of him fell from the impact as he stumbled into the person in front of him and they, the person on their front and so on. Leaving Niall the only one standing. He turned around when he heard the thud himself

"Wait, Is this nap time?" He asked in an accusatory tone.

"Why did nobody tell me? it looks lit" He said with a pout.

Desmond on the other hand was furious, he clenched his hands in tight fits and stormed towards him.

"You, what do you have to say about this disaster?" Desmond asked, his voice boomed in the gigantic ball room. Louis hung his head low, his Omega cower in fear.

"It was an Accident Alpha Desmond, someone just"

"Stand up" Des cut him off mid talk, louis sighed and Stood up. His head hung low and his back to Des. He wasn't ready to face the scolding again.

"You the lottery Winner, aren't you?" Des asked in a disappointed tone.

"Yes Alpha," Louis said, his shoulder slumping Even more.

Harry was standing beside him with a smug smile on his face. Fully satisfied with the outcome.

"I should have known." Des said in remorse

"Meet my eyes Omega. A true ruler never steals their eyes." He said again.

Louis turned to meet his eyes. He took a deep breath, his heart was slamming against his chest. He balled his hands into fists. Mentally prepared for the humiliation about to come.

Des looked at him up and down. An utter silence fell in the room everyone was looking at the exchange. Des opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out of it. He fish mouthed a few times but something was stopping him. He was shocked at his own beta who was stopping him. Louis looked at him nervously. When Des didn't say anything he looked around at everyone but everyone was staring at them curiously.

Harry looked at his Father's dumbfounded expressions and then louis' nervous expressions. He turned to Des and said "Father, You were going to say something to Louis, I think" He reminded him. Des shook his head a few times like he was coming out of a dream. He looked around and saw everyone staring. He cleared his throat and turned to Louis again

"You, You are utterly unfit for this class. I want you out of my class right now" He said his voice void of any heat but everyone around the room gasped.

"You might also think about whether someone from your station and place should even stay somewhere you clearly don't belong" Des said to his face with so much venom everyone in the room flinched.

" Yes Alpha Desmond " Louis mumbled in a weak voice and ran away when Des dismissed the class.

Harry stood there, his hands crossed over his chest and a satisfied smile on his face.

༻♛༺

The next class, Leadership Ethics started as soon as the next class ended. It was a class With Alpha James and Seer. Louis didn't even have any time to take his mind off of the things. His mind kept playing the things Desmond said. He was right, he didn't belong here. Not only that he was disturbed by Harry's behavior. What did he do to make Harry hate him so much? He didn't even know the Alpha before he came here. Yeah he was poor, but that should not be all to define a person's character. He was so deep into his thoughts he didn't hear when Alpha James called him. He didn't notice when Seer called him.

When he felt something glowing in front his eyes he snapped out of his thoughts and looked around the room. And the third time today everyone was staring at him. His eyes fell on Harry who had a smirk on his face. He huffed and looked to his right and Niall motioned him to look at the front. He looked sympathetic. Louis gulped loudly and turned his face to the front where he saw Alpha James was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently and Seer was looking at him expectedly

"So glad to have your attention Louis." She said. Her tone laced with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, What was it you were saying?" He asked, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Stand up Louis" Seer commanded in a tight voice.

Louis stood up but he felt something fall from his lap. Before he could save it there was a loud thud. A glass. He looked up at Seer, his eyes wide, mouth open. There were tears in his eyes from the embarrassment.

"That's not mine, I swear." He said in a tight voice, his eyes filled with unshed tears. He wanted to run away, leave this stupid academy and cry. He never felt this much humiliated in his life before.

"Louis In my office. Now" Seer said as she pointed at the door.

Louis hung his head low, picked out his stuff and walked out of the room. His cheeks were red from the tears. Seer sighed and continued the class.

Everyone missed when Eva appeared next to Harry's shoulder and how he high fived her. Nobody noticed Harry smirking and oddly giddy so unlike his personality. What everyone noticed was Louis' tears wet cheeks and his unintentional sob.

༻♛༺

It's been a whole week since Louis joined the god Awful academy. Nothing is going into places no matter how hard he tries. Something always went wrong.

After that night at Seer's office She told him it's alright, everybody makes mistakes. She told him to not give up just yet. She's new to all this and everyone around him were Nobles or Prince, In Harry's case. And he's just a common folk. It would take time. She told him she would give him one more chance if he promises he would try harder. Louis mumbled a quiet Yes and scrambled out of the room.

As soon he entered the room he was engulfed by six arms around his body and eight tiny around him. Liam, Niall, Zayn, Ashley, Tina, Everly and Grace were there to cheer him up. They sneaked some chocolate from the cafe, a few movies and popcorn. They all had a big movie night.

Boys cheered him up and told him it's just one bump in the road but boy were they wrong.

Louis tried harder than before as he promised Seer but he wasn't doing great but somehow nobody said a thing to him. They would just shake their head in disappointment and walk away and somehow that was worse than The scoldings.

After that he tried to learn how to fight but he failed. He couldn't keep a sword in hand. He had injured Niall the other day trying to fight with him. He himself had so many Cuts here and there.

In etiquettes he was horrible. He felt like an alien in between everyone. He can't sit with his back starting for more than five minutes, he can't hold his cup properly, he slump whenever he walks. When they were given a task to Dress up according to their personality and Style. He showed up in black sweatpants and sweater. Everyone laughed as soon as he entered the room. He was so confused why they were laughing, they told them to wear according to their style, that was his style.

Last but not least, ethics. Well. He was doing Rainbows in that one. He can coordinate with people. He can give speeches with confidence when he has a topic of his choice. He was handling his projects with ace. All in all Seer was really happy with his performance. But he still kept making small mistakes like forgetting his inventory in his room. Spilling something on someone and all that stuff. It was enough to make Alpha James shake his head in disappointment.

Today was Saturday, the first day the whole world would see the performances of their Future leaders.

Seer, Power and Fate joined their hands in front of all the recordings and gathered around it.

Orange, Green and Silver light emits from their heart and falls on all the recording tapes which rise up from the table and combine into one piece. The final cut. This would be the cut shown to the public.

A cut decided by Elders magic and none had any interruption in it.

༻♛༺

_~ Meanwhile on Social media during the first air of the The Academy.~_

**_BetaHalsey:_ **

_Did you all see the glow up in Halsey's walk? She looked like a baby Duck trying to learn and now she can beat any model's ass with her walk. #Proud_

**_NiallWhoreOn:_ **

_Niall is really funny. He sassy and crack jokes when no one expects it._

**_PrettyZayn:_ **

_Zayn is really supportive. When i first saw him i thought he's going to an asshole but he's an absolute softie._

**_Royalwhore:_ **

_The friendship formed between Niall, Liam and Zayn is precious. I don't know how it happened but We Stan._

**_Ashtun:_ **

_Ashton is a Harry whore 😂_

**_PrettyOmega:_ **

_Is it me or someone noticed the glow around louis? Like when Desmond was yelling at the first time there was a golden glow around him i swear if you look closely you can see it too._

**_BetaHalsey:_ **

_@PrettyOmega OMG YAS! I noticed. But I thought I was the only one. He really was glowing. It was like surrounding him. What if Desmond saw it too? That would explain so much._

**_AlphaHarry:_ **

_Are you guys hearing yourselves? Louis is just an omega. A commoner. He wasn't glowing. Must be the lights._

**_Precious:_ **

_Harry is really arrogant. I'm sorry i know he's going to our Alpha King but i don't like him._

**_Anonymous:_ **

_Am.i seeing things or did Harry really kiss Louis' neck in the background? I am sure its kiss_

_*picture attached*_

**_PrettyOmega:_ **

_OMG @Anonymous I almost missed it. Yes he was kissing his neck._

**_Royalwhore:_ **

_IT IS A KISS ON THE NECK._

_EW HARRY, STAY AWAY FROM LOUIS. HE'S THE SWEETEST._

**_UPDATED:_ **

_So Harry distracted the Omega and caused chaos. Louis didn't deserve the embarrassment._

**_LIAMISGOD:_ **

_Oh my god! This year's Royal Academy is chaotic. The friendships. The students. The speculations. Why do so many people believe Louis was glowing? Like could be light but what if.?_

**_MyBoo:_ **

_THAT'S MY BROTHER Y'ALL!! LOUIS IS MY BROTHER. I'M SO PROUD OF HIM. OH MY GOD IM CRYING 😭😭_

_Mum and I are proud of you brother. We love you._

**_BabyDarling:_ **

_So now we have to wait one more week? NOOLO!!! 😭😭_

Meet the Fairies:  
  
The Elders:  


Assistants:

and EVA:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Thank you for all the feedback. It makes my heart melts.
> 
> Your comments and kudos meant so much to me. I'm sorry it took me so long. It was a monster chapter and i had to make sure everything was perfect. please let me know if you see any mistakes.
> 
> I love you all so much. i hope yall are staying home and stying safe.
> 
> Heer


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people!!
> 
> I put a few References here and there. Leave a comment if you can find them

_ Chaos is a ladder _

  
  
  
  


It's been almost two months since the training started and Louis was failing miserably. He can’t walk like a ‘Royal’ according to Alpha Des. He always ends up falling down or taking someone with him. Not every time it's his fault though, one time he was finally doing perfect with a book on his head and he almost reached the end of the class when someone, or more specifically Harry, tripped him making him fall face first. Which caused him to get scolded in front of the whole nation. Louis tried tripping him in retaliation one other day, which resulted in him falling face first and Harry walking away with a smirk on his face. Bastard.

That's not the end of his misery, in Power’s class Louis can’t Sword fight. He tried to fight with Niall which resulted in him on his ass and a cut on Niall’s arm. Niall just laughed it off but Louis felt really guilty and made Niall a huge lunch even though the wound healed in half an hour. 

After that incident Power changed the training from Swords fight to Archery. She made those kids Archery arrows. That has a sticky pointy end and somehow louis messed up in that too. His first two days his target was good, not on the point but it was okay. But one day he was shooting his arrow, when Niall cracked a jock near him. Louis startled and lost his concentration on the arrow he was aiming which resulted in his arrow on Harry’s ass. Harry turned around fuming and pounced at him. Louis mumbled a quick apology and ran to save his life. On his quest to save his life all he heard was whole class laughing behind him, and a shout from zayn saying:

_ Louis you Idiot. _ Louis laughed at Zayn's comment and yelped when Harry growled somewhere close to him.

The day ended with Power making Louis apologize to Harry and him training an Extra hour after class. 

It was not the end of louis’ misery, these are just the starters, Highlights of each week. He was doing horribly in every class and with each little mishap his confidence was going down accordingly, he wanted to give up. But each day he’d wake up with new determination, only to come back to his room fully disappointed. He was sure he would be out of the academy after his first few weeks but for some reasons the Elder Fairies were not suspending him, and he was getting his check every week, so it was a win-win situation. He has no ideas how he’s going to survive six months. 

The only thing that he was good at was his wolf interaction class and Seer’s ethics class. 

His wolf was not huge as everyone around him in fact he looked like a tiny pup in between all the alphas and beta. When he transformed for the first time everyone around him was shook. Not only because he was tiny but his fur was white, flawlessly white. It looked silver with a little contact of sunlight. It's not like it was unknown or anything but it was rare to have wolf’s Fur to be so flawless, there are only a few wolves who have silver fur. So it was a huge shock to everyone around him. Even Alpha James himself was stunned for a few seconds before he recovered and started the fight.

As usual, Louis started in an absolute disaster, but then he heard a voice in his head. Louis was damn sure it wasn't Fate. He knew her voice by now.It all happened when Louis was sure he was about to be defeated in one on one combat as a wolf with another beta of Eyrie, Jade. Jade was ready to pounce on him and set the records straight when he heard a voice in his head. Louis was too stunned to react at first but when the voice urged him to move quickly his feet moved on her command

_ You can't give up Omega. Dodge her. _

Louis didn't know where the strength came from but he moved a second before Jade's huge brown paws could catch him. He stood there wide eyed, panting. He just Dodged an attack. Jade huffed and pounced again. 

_ Jump  _ louis heard, so that what he did jumped right above her head and landed on his feet a few meters away from her. It continued like this for a few times, Jade attacking and Louis defending each and every attack. Sometimes by dodging her, slipping right from her grip, jumping above her. 

Jade was getting frustrated, she just wanted to end the fight and rest. She was furious at Louis because he wasn't doing anything just waiting around for her to make the move. After every jump, move , Louis was getting a bit cocky, he would just stand there tempting her to attack but never attack himself. He was giving off the scent of smugness. It was making jade even more frustrated.

"Come on coward, don't just stay there and wait for my attack. If you are oh so Clever, attack me and finish it all at once." Jade Growled in her wolf form.

_ Wait, don't let your anger distract you. Look closely for a weakness spot, something she can't defend. _

Louis who was ready to pounce stopped abruptly. He started at her huge form. His eyes reeking her up and down for any sign of weakness. He came up empty headed. Jade growled angrily and attacked once again. Louis panicked, didn't wasn't sure what to do, He dodged her a few more times. 

Because it was the first fight that has gone this long the whole class stopped and watched the two wolves fighting. Louis, the smaller puppy amongst them was dodging the big brown wolf so expertly. Everyone around them was impressed and a bit shocked.

Louis was panicking internally when jade attacked him again, he jumped higher than before right above her.

_ Attack and counterattack  _

He landed on his paws behind her when an idea struck his mind, and before she had a chance to do anything he attacked her back hinges making her stumble and fell down. 

Louis jumped on top of her and growled loudly. His canines snapped a few times. A clear indication of dominance,asking her to yield. She tried to raise her neck, her brown eyes boring into louis' natural blue ones. She was not ready to give up that easily. she was challenging him. 

Louis' snot got closer to her and he snarled, a final warning. His eyes were no longer blue but dim golden, but none except Jade noticed. She whined and tilted her head, her eyes cast down, a clear indication of submission. She was ready to accept her defeat. The fight is over. He growled loudly and lunged at her. 

Everyone around them gasped because the fight was over. Louis was not supposed to attack her now, he had no reason. Alpha James was about to intertwine when he noticed that louis wasn't attacking her aggressively but he was rather playful, Licking her snot, and making her squirm. She was yelping happily, and trying to lick his snot too which Louis managed to dodge each time. 

All the tension from the previous fight had vanished and both wolves were playing around. Alpha james converted back to his human form and changed quickly. And addresses the class,Everyone turned their attention to him except Louis and Jade who were now chasing each other. When alpha James cleared his throat both of their heads snapped towards and they finally noticed that everyone around them was looking at them.

Some wearing amused expressions and others scowling at them openly. They both quickly changed and apologized for their behavior. Alpha James dismissed them from the class. After telling them they did good and Louis needs to improve his attacking mechanism.

As they were going back louis heard the voice again;

_ Well done, Louis.  _

Louis looked around to see if he could find the source but the room was empty. Only him, Niall, Liam and Zayn were there. He shrugged and turned his attention back to whatever Niall was saying.

After that incident things changed, only in Alpha James Sessions. Each time he would turn into a wolf, that was always there to guide him. Always directing louis what to do. It was safe to say Louis hasn't lost any fight in his wolf form. Not even with Harry. It's like somehow his wolf knows how to fight and listen to that voice. But as soon he turned back to human he could hear no more. It's like his wolf was hearing things.

Louis told Zayn, liam and Niall about that and they said it was all in his head. Because they didn't hear anyone and they were around him the whole time. And Alpha james made sure no other fairy can enter that class because chances of them getting hurt are pretty high. Louis sighed and nodded, thinking maybe he was imagining things but the next day he heard the voice again. Louis froze and looked around. But there was no one. Everyone around them was training in pairs. 

_ Come on Louis, concentrate.  _

The voice has said

"Who are you? Where are you?" Louis asked softly

_ Im here, Omega. That's not important right now. _

"What do you want from me?" He mumbled the wolf in front of him attacked him but louis paid him no mind

_ Nothing but your safety. I don't mean any harm to you, louis.  _

"Safety? What are you talking about? Who are you?" 

_ Time is a treasure, My dear. Use it carefully. There are things that are known and the things that are unknown. _

"Wait, what do you mean?"

_ I am here to help, Omega. don't give up. Don't give up _ .

the voice said as it fades away. 

"Wait!" Louis yelled suddenly in his human form. He was training with Niall today, at his outburst he stopped and stared at louis with wide eyes. He thought he hurt Louis because he wasn't himself in today's training. He hasn't dodged any single of the attack. He was frozen on his spot with his head hung low. Until suddenly he yelled and turned back to human.

Louis looked around, and saw everyone staring at him. He looked down and saw he wasn't in his wolf form. He quickly scrambled and covered himself and apologized to everyone. He asked Alpha if he could leave because he wasn't feeling well. Alpha James nodded and told him to go straight to Grace so she can help him.

When Liam, Zayn and Niall came back from class Louis was already asleep and Grace was petting his head with her tiny fingers. She put a finger on her lips, shushing them. She flew out of the door and motioned them to follow him.

"I don't know what's going on but he was pretty shaken up. He said he was hearing some voice that was guiding him how to fight, her voice was fading, he couldn't hear her clearly but she said she wanted him safe. He said he didn't remember how and when he turned back to his human self. He had no intention of it. He was talking to her and the next moment he was back to his human self ." Grace said, looking at each boy who had concerned expressions on their faces.

"He said he was hearing voices. But we thought it was just his imagination. He was stressing out." Zayn said looking at grace.

"That's the thing Niall, when I looked into his memory there was nothing. I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. It's just him fighting with everyone. Expect today. Today he was thinking about his family. His mom Jay, his sister Lottie. But i didn't find any voice." Grace said sympathetically

"So, what does that mean?" Liam asked

"I don't know, he might be imagining things. This training is really messing with his head."

  
  


༻♛༺

"Louis, come on. It's a movie night. Don't be a sport spoil" Niall whined. He grabbed louis' shoulder and shook him, louis slapped his hands away and glared at him

"Niall, Not tonight." He said as he pushed his face further into the pillow.

"Come on, you've been sleeping all day."

Niall said, pulling the blanket from Louis' body who refused to get out the bed since the class ended today.

After that incident, Louis has been sleeping a lot. That day when he woke up they all hurdle around him and waited for him to wake. And as soon as he barely opened his eyes and saw them around his bed and mumbled "Am I in heaven?"

Zayn chuckled and said "Obviously. And we are your Angels. Ready to serve you." Louis chuckled and opened his eyes and looked at Zayn, Liam and Niall.

"Are you guys done creepily staring at my sleeping form? I mean I know I look like an angel but It's getting creepy" He commented sassily. Boys rolled their eyes and scoffed in exasperation.

"How are you feeling?" Niall asked when louis finally sat up on his king sized bed and yawned like every fucking princess do in a movie.

"Expect feeling creepily stares and disappointed because instead of Angels i meet with you dickheads. Pretty rested" Louis replied, a corner of his face turned upwards in a mischievous smirk, his eyes glinting with mirth.

"What's up with you guys?" He asked with a raised eyebrow

"You are feeling awfully sassy for someone who said he's feeling sick." Liam retaliated with raised eyebrows. Louis' eyebrows hide in his hairline. He looked at Liam with a tilted head. When he got no reply from him he turned to look at zayn and Niall who were looking at him expectantly 

"I am okay?" He questioned 

"Louis, what did the voice say?" Niall asked cutting the chase

"What voice?" Louis turned to him, his eyes furred, his lips turned downwards in a fron.

"You said you've been hearing voices, what did it say today? What triggered you into turning into human form in the middle of a fight?" Zayn asked, concerned.

"Is this a prank? I don't remember any voice. I was just missing mum and Lottie today and then i suddenly felt sick. So I turned back and asked for a leave." Louis said looking at them with wide eyes.

"You know you can tell us anything." Liam said looking at him ernstly 

"Yeah i know that, but i swear i didn't hear a voice. It must be my imagination." Louis replied looking at then reassuringly

They tried to ask him a few more times that day but Louis was consistent in his answer. Saying he didn't remember any voice. He said he didn't hear any voice anymore so it must be his subconscious or whatever. They all reluctantly let it go. Telling Louis he can talk to them whenever he wants. 

After a few days, things got back to normal. They forgot about the voice or any of that incident. Louis still has a hard time keeping up with training. Alpha Desmond was giving him the hardest time alongside Harry. 

They didn't let go of any chance to make him inferior and a total disappointment. 

At every little mistake he would yell at Louis; How he was a total disappointment. People like him don't belong in the academy for Nobel Alpha and betas. And more often than not he was getting jabs at being Omega. Harry wasn't leaving any chance either. He would make louis' life unnecessarily difficult. 

Challenging him fights for no reasons. Making comments here and there to get a raise out of him. He would provoke him for no reason and in result, Louis would get scolded, punished. 

Louis was getting more and more insecure about himself, he was getting continuously obsessed with the way he walks, talks, stands, eats and everything. He was not the boy who got here anymore; he was just a shallow man that looked like him.

Today was one of those days where he lay in his bed all day not talking to anyone since the incident in Fate's class. 

They have been discussing War strategies; Fate asks them what they will do if the world is at war, packs are killing each other for the minor needs like food, water, and safety. Everyday is a blessing that you survived and the condition is getting worse at each passing day. Treatise have been broken, Packs Alphas and beta have been killed. Your pack is in Central of all the war. But no one has breached the Packs boundaries because you have the best soldiers. Your pack is still flourishing while the other packs are fighting. What will you do? 

One of the Alpha said: "We Can keep a close eye on the surroundings while keeping our soldiers stationed at the Surrounding. Kill everyone who dared to come near us." Fate nodded and looked around the room for more answers.

Liam said: "Only surrounding Warriors can't defend us. In any case, if they are defeated our pack will be vulnerable. We need to station soldiers in circles. Around the packs. Layers after layers of soldiers." 

One of the beta, Ashton said: "We should close our pack boundaries and let the world fight. I mean we are safe, we don't need to bring War in our territory.

In response to him Harry said: " I agree with Ashton. We need to protect our territory. We can station our best soldiers on the borders so we have a close eye on the war. But we will not open our boundaries for anyone."

Louis was listening to everything silently listening closely when he replied "we can't keep our boundaries close. There might be Refugees coming from the other packs. We need to Protect whoever we can."

"And make ourselves vulnerable to the war? If we open our territory we won't be able to defend ourselves." Harry retaliated. 

"There could be Omega's and Children of that war, unprepared for the war. What about them? They must be starving, frightened. They need protection if we close the borders we would be just hiding away."

"So you mean to tell me we should open our borders for a few Wolves that are unknown to me and make my own Omegas and Pups, myown pack Vulnerable?" Harry asked in a slightly higher voice, the argument was getting heated and everyone was intrigued by the turn of the events.

"You cannot win a fight if only half of the Pack is fighting. If you want to win a war everyone should be fighting" Niall said in Louis' support.

"I get what Louis is saying, we might need to help. We can't hide in our pack and let the rest of the world fend with themselves. I mean let them cross the boundaries, get them away from the war. We didn't have to let them stay with the rest of our pack but maybe somewhere near the border. Help them from there, give them a place to stay, give them food maybe temporarily." Niall defends his point

"I agree with them," Jade said "We are giving them something by giving them nothing. The war is going to be over one day. People are going to remember who was there with them in need. This way we can have allies and power over people when this is all over. And if all our Pack know how to defend themselves we won't be vulnerable, we didn't have a weak spot."

"So you mean to say I should hand a sword in My pups and Omega's hands? The one who can't kill a bird would be ready to kill another wolf? They are our responsibility. We are meant to be safe under our care. They didn't need to protect themselves. What do we do then? Cook for them?" One of the alpha said getting angry at the suggestion, his face was getting red while he looked around at each member of the suggesting side.

"I don't mean to sit by the fire cooking while Alphas and betas Fight for me. we might be weak and not as built as an Alpha or a beta. But we are at war. What happens when The war comes to our pack? How could you defend a pack when half of its members are not fighting? What about the sick? Who is going to protect them if something happens? And the pups who can't walk?" Louis said loudly, looking at each and every Alphas who are growling at him in pure anger.

"Alphas and betas are perfectly capable of Protecting themselves and their Omegas. By saying this you are questioning our ability to protect our Pack." Harry said in the calmest tone but his jaws were clenched, his arms tightly crossed in front of his chest and he was looking at Louis with a pointed look.

"This is not questioning anything. You need to let go of your ego If you want to win a war." Louis said through gritted teeth. He was this close to exploding in front of these Egoistic alphas and few beta. Most of the betas and Alpha were on his side but a few were typical with 'Omega should sit home and cook' mentally.

"This is why we don't have Omega in War strategies. They made everything about themselves." One of the Alpha said.

"What the fuck?" Louis said out loud looking at the Alpha outraged

"What? We were discussing war and you made it a discussion about Omega rights." Harry said

"Yeah, How are we supposed to discuss important things if you fight your alphas for every decision that he made?" One other alpha supported Harry.

"I didn't made it about Omega–" Louis Started but was cut off by Harry

"You know there's a reason Omegas are to stay home, where they are protected. Because not all of them are capable of fighting. Not every Omega can endure pain. Not all can stand the sight of blood." Harry said his voice was getting louder and louder with each sentence, his Alpha timber was slipping into his voice without his knowledge as he maintained his eye contact with Louis. Daring him to defy him on this matter while he continued

"Some Omegas are sensitive, If you tell them to kill someone it'll go against their biology. Their Omega will want to hurt themselves after causing pain to someone. It's in their nature to Give birth and bring comfort to others, not the other way around." Harry finished as his voice boomed in the Hall. His Alpha timber prominent in his voice, his eyes glowing red. Demanding louis to give up the conversation and submit. All the alphas around him bowed their head, as Harry was going to be their Alpha, soon. And they didn't want to challenge an already angered Alpha.

Louis whimpered and bowed his head in submission, too. His Omega was trying to break free and give full submission but louis took a deep breath and ignored his Omega's Cries.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, even Fate herself was shocked at the turn of events. Louis took a deep breath to calm himself down and not drop in the middle of the class. As the time passed and The tension from the class slipped away, Louis grabbed his bag and ran out of the class. Surprisingly no one stopped him.

After that incident Louis has been laying on his bed. Ignoring everyone.

"Come on dude, We've let you rest enough." Zayn said Sitting on his bed shaking him lightly.

"Fuck off, i don't want to watch a fucking movie. Let me rest." Louis yelled at them

"Woah, woah Omega. Language." Niall said teasingly but Louis was already fuming from today's incident he grabbed his pillows and threw at Niall. "If One more person brought my Gender in a conversation i'm going to kill them with my bare hands." Louis screamed, He was panting loudly, his eyes were burning red, his hands were in tight fists. 

Niall was shocked at his outburst he raised his hands in surrender

"Hey, I was only kidding. Calm down." Niall said softly.

Zayn creased his hands softly , easing him to unclench hands. 

"You know he didn't mean it that way, calm down, love." Zayn mumbled softly. Still creasing his white knuckles with the back of his hands.

"Take a deep breath. Everything is fine" Liam said coming on his other side. Louis took a deep breath and sat down on his bed again. He un-clenched his hands and held Zayn's hand in his own and squeezed it lightly.

"I'm sorry Niall, i didn't mean to yell at you" Louis sighed and looked at Him apologetically.

"I will forgive you on one condition." Niall said, looking at Louis in the eye who raised his eyebrow in question.

"You need to tell us what's going on? You've been so distant lately. You need to talk to us. We are here for you." Niall asked pleadingly.

Louis sighed and slumped back on the bed

"I think Alpha Desmond is right." Louis said. Three of them sat around him on the bed, looking at him in confusion.

"I mean I'm not Royal Academy material. I shouldn't have come. What was I thinking? I don't belong to a bunch of Alphas and Betas." Louis replied in frustration. He was getting sick of all the crude comments about his gender.

"Are you kidding me? Alpha Desmond wasn't a Royal Academy's Material." Niall said, looking at louis in exasperation.

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh, I know the story." Liam and Zayn Said at the same time, Louis turns to look at them expectantly.

"He was a Lottery winner Just like you. No Alpha or Beta chose him to be their Lord. Not even his Sister in Law Queen Josephine. If Harry wasn't in line for the throne he would have been as relevant as any other Nobel."

"So he wasn't a Royal?" Louis asked

"No, he wasn't. He married Royal Omega Anne." Liam replied Louis nodded his head but was still confused. Upon seeing his confusion Zayn asked

"Do you know anything about the history of the Royals or the Nobles?" Louis shook his head no, so Zayn continued

"Eyrie is the Pack of pure blood. The descents of First Alphas, betas and Omegas. They were three alphas, two betas and four omegas. The first Royal Alpha married their Omega and had a liter of Alpha and omegas. They married in between the pack. Alpha with beta and Alphas with omegas and so on. Generations upon generation they married amongst but as the pure blood increased in numbers it became difficult to Mate the wolves. So the elders decided to Marry their Kids to nearby packs. A Royal and a commoners child were called Nobles. They were half pure blood. Eyrie became the center of power while Ireland, Wales, Alfia, Gardenia and Alaska became the nobles Pack. 

As the generation grew people Started to forget the First Wolves teachings so they created the Royal Academy. Where the Elders teach them according to the teaching of the first Wolves. 

Luna Elizabeth had three pups. Luna Josephine, omega Anne and Alpha Varys. Omega Josephine was eldest of all and became the Omega of Eyrie, Anne fell in love with A lottery winners of Eyrie, Desmond. And Varys became Alaska's Alpha. Those were the brightest days The Nation has ever seen. The Nation flourished, Packs grew, and worlds have been like it was never before. Queen Josephine was one of the best Luna. She was kind, empathetic, and ruthless when needed." 

"Oh" Louis said as he absorbed Everything was just said.

"Yeah, so if anything. He just got lucky and observed the methods of Royals. And after all of the Death Royal Family's death Harry became the Next in line. As he was the only One left." Liam said 

"So if that means –" Louis started but cut off by the knock on the door.

There was Grace barely holding a huge box above her head,her legs felt like noodles from the weight of the box. Zayn took the box from her and she slumped on the floor. 

"It makes me wonder why you didn't just lift it with Magic" Ashley said sassily, looking at her nails completely bored.

Grace glared at her and slumped on Louis' bed panting.

"It says 'From Lottie, with lots of love. To Louis'." Zayn said reading the recipient.

"Oh, it's from Lottie". Louis said holding his hands out for the box, as soon he opened the box and there was a key chain he gifted her for her birthday the day of the Parade. There were some pictures of them together and a little box. Louis pulled out the key and the box.

There was a little note with the box which says

"It'll protect you from any danger in the Academy." 

Zayn, Liam and Niall were huddled around them looking at the items and at the note.

Louis chuckled and said

"Lottie loves the story of me found on My mums door steps." He said as he opened the box and pulled out a pendant. It was metal intertwined with each other forming a crescent and holding a small blue gem in the center. 

"My mum used to tell us that this Gem was glowing when she found me. She said there was a light blue glow around me, like the gem was protecting me from the danger." Louis said looking at the pendant, creasing it adoringly

"So did it glow?" Niall asked curiously.

"As long as i can tell, it's an ordinary pendant. I've never seen it glow. I think my mum told Lottie that so she would think there's something beyond our powers that's protecting us. Giving her the comfort that she's not alone. " Louis told them with a hint of a smile on his face.

"That's adorable." Niall mumbled looking at the pictures of Lottie and Louis. They were pulling funny faces. And in a few of them lottie was sitting on Louis' lap trying to grab his hair. 

"She's the one who entered for me. I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Louis said going through pictures with Them and explaining the story behind the picture.

"I never wanted to come, but the smile on her face at the possibility that I will be a Lord and live in a castle was too much for me to let down. Besides, the training is paying me well. The check I get from here will help me raise her in a better place, Give her better education and a good doctor for mum. I think it's a good opportunity. After this training i might be able to grab a good job." 

"Louis, this training is going to change your life. Your life won't be the same, remember that. There will be a huge line of suitable Alphas and Beta for courting. Plus You will be able to get any job you want because you'll have a Royal training and It'll bring more customers." liam said as a matter of fact.

"No matter what happens in the academy, you will be a public figure after this. You won't be able to be Just Louis William." Zayn said looking at him proudly.

"Besides, You don't have to worry about the training. I will help you as much as I can." Zayn told him as he creased his hand softly.

Louis looked at him with a smile on his face, his eyes A little bit numb with unshed tears. Niall, Liam and Zayn hugged him. Telling him to get a grip, don't make them emotional. 

༻♛༺

A few days later, Louis was going into his room alone. Liam was with Niall because he wanted to eat something and Zayn said he was going to the library, he needed to see something. 

He was humming a tune when he felt someone grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He went to scream when someone put a hand on his mouth. 

"Will you shut up!" His captor said, Louis glared at the person in front of him and cursed at the person, but his voice muffled in his hand.

"I'm going to move my hand. I mean no harm" As soon they moved their hand louis back away from them "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" louis yelled as he glared at Harry in front of him who was looking around the room avoiding eye contact. There was a slight pink-ish in his cheeks.

"I have come in peace, I understand what you meant by Training everyone. I took it out of context that day." Harry said, still not meeting his eyes. Louis tilted his head and looked at harry with wide eyes

"Okay?" He said more like questioned 

"Look, I stand by what I said, but that's not why you are here." Harry let out a frustrated sigh. Louis eyebrows hid in his hairline, he put his hand on his hips and look at his to continue

"I heard my father talking to The Elder Fairies, about you" Harry said and Louis expressions dropped suddenly, he furrowed his eyes and his lips turned downwards

"They said, they are giving you one last chance. And after that you'll be dropped out of the training." Harry sighed out. Louis hung his head low, he knew it was long coming but actually hearing this still hurt like hell. He sighed and nodded his head and went to move out of Harry's room.

"Wait " 

Louis stopped in his track his hand on the knob

"I didn't have you here just so i can tell you, i have a proportion for you." Harry said, finally looking Louis in the eye. Louis raised his eyebrows in question.

"I have never heard of such a disastrous student in the academy, so i wasn't surprised when i heard that they are going to expel you. To be honest I was a bit because, let's be honest here, I'm an Alpha and I want to focus my attention on a more suitable Lord and second in command for myself and My pack." Harry told him with a shrug. Louis rolled his eyes, mumbled a Great and turned the knob, ready to leave the room. 

"Are you done?" Louis asked, his voice has a fake cheeriness. He didn't want Harry to show it hurts so plastered a fake smile on his face and looked at Harry confidently.

"Everyone in this academy is from the Nobles pack. They had some kind of training at some point in their life. But you Louis, you are thrown from one extreme circumstance to next extreme Circumstances. From living in a shady Apartment to Living in a Royal Academy. And I didn't mean to say it as an Insult." When louis raised his eyebrow again he continued

"You are handling yourself despite not having any kind of training is admirable. I as an Alpha of the pack feel like Rules aren't fair if a few members know a few cheats in the game and the other is completely oblivious."

"What are you on about? You lost me." Louis asked, confused.

"Im saying, i'm willing to give you a fair chance. I'm offering to help you in training."

Louis' head whipped towards Harry, his mouth hung open. He blinked his eyes a few times, not believing if it was a dream or if it actually happened. After a few seconds he composed himself "Why?" Louis asked in disbelief

"Trust me i'm not sure either. " Harry replied with a chuckle. 

"Tomorrow at the same time you'll meet me here. No one else will know of this." 

"Why would I believe you? How can i believe that it's not a prank and you'll not humiliate me?" Louis asked, genuinely confused.

"No matter how cold I seem , Louis. I want to give the best chance I can provide for my Pack."

༻♛༺

Next day Louis reached Harry's room a few minutes late. It took him a few minutes to make some excuses to Niall, Liam and zayn. As soon they left him alone and he started walking towards the room his heart started beating loudly, his hands were sweating. He hoped it wasn't a prank and he didn't make a fool out of himself. 

_ Only fools trust the person who hurt them most.  _ He subconscious provides. He shook his head and ignored the voice, took a deep breath and opened the door. Harry was standing there with his back towards louis.as soon as Louis closed the door he said "You are late." And turned to face him. He threw a wooden sword towards Louis, who wasn't expecting things thrown at him, Yelped and missed it. 

"Tomorrow you'll be on time and Tomorrow you'll be able to catch it, too." He said as he looked at Sword near louis' feet. He motioned louis to pick up the Sword who nodded and picked it up with both hands. Even though it was made of wood it was still heavy. Louis had to use both of his hands to hold it properly in a fighting stance.

"First rule of the fight. Stick them with the pointy end." Harry said looking at louis seriously

Louis Rolled his eyes and mumbled "Yeah, I figured that part out."

" Now, You don't need two hands to hold a sword" Harry said looking at his both hands holding sword

"But it's too heavy." Louis said as a matter of fact

Harry Flipped the sword in his hand and held it on the back of his fingers. "It is as heavy as it needs to be, to make you stronger." 

Louis nodded and dropped his one hand from the sword. It collide on the floor due to sudden movement

"Now let me see your stance, stand sideways." Harry demands, Louis raises his eyebrow at him questioningly but does as he was asked for. Harry moved his leg a bit his sword and title his chin up 

"Good, you are skinny, and small" Louis glared at him. "That is good, the smaller the target the easier it is to defend yourself." Louis smiled at the comment while Harry rolled his eyes.

"Now let me see your grip" Harry said as louis moved his hand that was holding his sword forward, Harry checked his fingers and moved them a bit, he was so close louis can feel his breath on his face.

"Your grip must be delicate," Harry said, moving away from him, clearing his throat.

"What if I dropped it?" Louis asked

Harry brought his own sword forward and put it on his shoulder

"The Steel must be part of your arm, Can you drop part of your arm?" Harry asked Louis with a raised eyebrow, Louis shook his head no.

"Good" 

Harry raised his arm and swung his sword towards Louis who raised his own sword at the right moment. His sword collided with Harry's stopping the attack. Harry drew his sword back and attacked again at the same position. Louis stopping it again

"All men are made of water, If you pierce them, the water will leak out" Harry said as he put the sword where louis' heart is.

"You need to concentrate on your opponent. Never let them distract you" Harry said as his sword collided with Louis' bum. Louis squeaks and raises his sword again.

He tried to attack harry but harry defended himself more quickly, and counter attacked him not giving louis the chance to think his next move. He put his sword on louis side and mumbled "Dead"

"You will never be able to defeat them if you can't find their weakness" Harry said attacking him again.

Louis tried to attack Harry's rib, his sword was about to collide it when Harry's turned sideways and put his sword forward. Again stopping the attack in his counter strike he put the sword on louis' Throat "so very dead."

Louis let out a frustrated sigh and tried to defend Harry's attack

"You need to fast, faster than a cat. You should be easily able to sneak up on your enemy. Distract your enemy from where you are about to strike, make him vulnerable and then strike." Harry told him

Louis tried the instructions given to him, he successfully was able to sneak and put his sword on Harry's throat. They were chest to chest, looking at each other in the eyes and sword between them. Louis was panting loudly, Harry's breath was on his lips. Louis' eyes dropped from Harry's eyes to his lips and he shuddered. He moved his face a few inches closer. Their lips were about to meet when suddenly Harry grabbed his hands and moved behind him, his sword pressed on Louis' throat. Louis felt Harry's breath on his neck. Harry kissed softly there and moved towards his ear

" What did I just tell you, Never let your Enemy distract you" He whispered in his ear and bit his earlobe. Louis took a shuddery Breath and tilted his head a bit in submission.

Harry's head moved from his ear to his neck, he kissed below his ear sofly, nipping lightly. Both of their swords dropped on the floor. But none of them cared. Louis bit his lip tightly to avoid any embarrassing voice coming out of his mouth. 

After a few shuddering breaths, Louis raised his foot and slammed it on Harry's foot whose nose was buried deep in his neck, inhaling his scent. Harry yelped at the sudden impact and backed away from Louis to look at his foot.

"What the fuck was that" harry hissed in pain

Louis' lip turned upward in a smirk, with a glint of mischief in his eyes he mumbled "Important Rule Of fight: Never let your enemy Distract you"

"You little shit" Harry said looking at Louis with a small smile on his face, Louis laughed openly.

"You did great today, a few more lessons and you can even almost defeat me, almost." Harry said looking at him cockyly

"Almost, you say," Louis said with a smug smile on his face, Harry rolled his eyes.

"This doesn't mean anything." Harry said in a serious voice 

"What do you mean?" 

"Just because I'm helping you does not mean I'll suddenly be nice to you. I will continue to give you a hard time"

"Oh you mean to say, you'll still be an asshole" Louis said rolling his eyes as he left Harry's room

"Good to know, you are constant in being an asshole." Louis said as he closed the door.

Harry stands there staring at the closed door, agape.

"Bastard" He mumbled to himself as he shook his head.

Harry never really had much problem crossing a line, he did it quite often. Why stand behind or Even on the line and torment yourself with not knowing what lies behind that line, when you could just see it yourself? All it's going to take is one little step behind that little invisible boundary that most people limit themselves to. And it's not always anything bad that lies behind that line. Sometimes it's the most adventures you can have or the lessons for life.you would never know what until you get the courage and Step up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, Im really sorry for the late update. I know it took me longer than i expected. I wrote half CHapter then i lost my will to write, i lost my motivation.   
> as for now i gathered my will and motivation again, so here we have it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoying this story. Your comments are Kudos are so much appreciated. they give me motivation to keep writing. I love you so much
> 
> Until next Time.  
> Heer


	5. Chapter 5

_Flowers bloom when they're ready_

Whatever happens in your life, no matter how troubling things might seem, do not enter the path of despair. Even when all the doors seem closed, there will always be one path that'll open for you. Try to be Thankful for not only what you are given but something that you want but is being held on.

"One, two, three... one two three, good, Keep practicing." Fate said as she looked around the ballroom. Swas teaching them how to dance properly. Everyone was in pairs, an Alpha with a Beta. Zayn and Niall were together, laughing and gliding with each other without a hitch. Liam was with a beta of his Own pack, Rita. Louis, unfortunately, was with Harry. He was trying his hardest to keep up with Harry's moves he was trying to copy his Movement as much as he can but Harry was exhilaratingly blisters. He wouldn't let Louis observe a moment before making another move. It resulted in Louis stepping on his toes a few times. 

This time they were moving perfectly fine, louis' hand rigid on Harry Harry's hand. Harry's one hand in Louis and other on his waist. There was an awkward distance between them, their arms were angled awkwardly. Both of them lips set in a grime.

"Louis, Harry You are dancing, not learning how to keep your distance. You two are giving me the vibes of 'Two bro pals, five feet apart because they're not gay.' Move closer, and for the love of God, Act like you are actually enjoying each other's company." Fate motioned them to move closer. When they both scoffed she put her hand on her hips and raised an eyebrow on them. Harry sighed and pulled Louis to his chest.

"Now remember, No matter who you are dancing with. You have to make your Company feel like they are most pleased to be with them. Keep a smile on your face." Fate said.

"Well, That's just icing on top." Louis said as he moved to follow Harry's movement. He moved his foot with Harry's, Overly cheery smile on his face.

"What? why are you looking at me like that?" Louis asked when he saw Harry glaring at him. His lips set in a straight line, bored as ever.

"Oh, it's nothing, that's just my expressions because I'm having so much fun" Harry commented in a sarcastic tone.

Louis' smile grew even more, he looked more like a joker than a pleasant Company. Louis' cheeks were starting to hurt from how hard he was smiling. 

"Please stop doing that," Harry said in an annoyed tone

"What?" Louis asked, keeping his overly Cherry facade. Harry Rolled his eyes, he tried to swirl louis around but louis wasn't prepared for that. He stumbled and stepped on Harry's toe.

"Louis, you stepped on my toes for the fourth time. Now I only have like 3 toes left." Harry tried to joke as he backed away from Louis and put a bit of pressure on his toes. He glared at Louis and put a bit of pressure on them to check the damage.

"Actually you have four toes left. If my math is correct" Louis said proudly, his ever so pleasant smile still on his face. Harry looked at him with confusion, he blinked his eyes a few times and then mumbled

"That's somehow even worse." Harry mumbled and walked away. Louis looked around and the whole class was looking at them. Fate dismissed them because apparently no one was in the mood anymore.

"Everyone I'll see you in next class, all except you Louis. I need to talk to you." she said as everyone went out of the class. Louis stopped dead in his tracks, Zayn and Liam gave him encouraging smiles, niall patted him on his back and pushed him towards Fate when he seemed frozen on his spot.

"Well, Isn't that a surprise." Harry smirked as he walked past him. Louis stood near Fate and mumbled a soft "Is everything okay?"

"No it's not, louis." She said as she turned to look at him "Yesterday Alpha Desmond recommended we Expel you." She said and louis' expressions fell. Harry was right that they are going to expel him, Fate moved forward towards the Music disc and Louis walked behind her. His shoulders hunched, his lips turned down in a frown. He mumbled an  _ Oh!  _

"I can't say I blame him, I mean I know it's been a couple of weeks. But honestly i don't think I've seen such a disastrous student walk through these halls" She grabbed a stack of folders and handed some over to Louis.

"I See" Louis said meekly, so it means he has to say goodbye to everyone.

"To tell you the truth, I was almost going to do it." Fate said as she walked away from Louis and moved towards her desk, preparing for tomorrow's class beforehand. Louis sighed but then suddenly he remembered, "Did you say, Almost?" Louis asked hopefully, his heartbeat turned wild.  _ Please tell me I didn't hear anything wrong. Please, please.  _

"Almost," She said taking the Folders from louis' hand and putting them on the table

"Did you know what it takes to be a good leader or a Royal"

"A crown?" 

"Essentially, but no, Character. All our classes, Poise, manners, dancing, ethics or fighting. They are not superficial. They built confidence." She said looking around the ball thinking

"But confidence without character is dangerous. You, Louis, have a different problem." Started at her back confused when he didn't say anything she continued

"Character without confidence."

"So You are going to expel me?" He asked in a small voice. Despite his difficulties in the training Louis was Thankful for his stay here. He made Some amazing friends like Niall, Liam and zayn. He learnt some great things from Alpha James, Seer, Fate and Power. As much louis' would like to say he didn't want to be here anymore deep down, right now he doesn't want to go home without proving to everyone that he can do anything.

She turned around and looked him square in the eye and said "Despite what everyone's suggestions, I'm going to give you another chance." Louis face light up at her words, a huge smile expanding on his face

"If you can dig deep I'm sure you can Find out the leader inside you. You can have any important role in the council, in the pack. If, and only if you can handle it. So what do you say?" She asked, giving her a chance to decide.

"Yes" He yelled and bowed at her, thanking her for the opportunity. When she dismissed him and danced a little and ran out of the hall. She threw her head back and laughed at his openness.

༻♛༺

"So Louis, what did fate want to Talk to?" Liam asked as soon as Louis joined them in the Cafe. He was looking at the menu deciding on what he wanted to eat but at Liam's question his eyes lit up.

"Oh, She said the council is suggesting they expel me. But she and the elder fairies think I can do more things so she is giving me one more chance to prove myself." Louis watched as the lads expressions changed comically with each of his passing words. They turned from a frown to smile in a blink of a second. Except for Liam who was still looking at His menu without a worry. He groaned and looked up, giving Louis a small smile and turned up to get something to eat. When Louis raised his eyebrow he mumbled a small _What?_

"Sorry i'm not reacting to this good news appropriately, I'm really hungry." Liam said sheepishly. The whole table chuckled, liam asked Everyone if they wanted anything to eat

"Yeah a coffee as dark and black as my soul and something as spicy and salty as my personality." Louis turned to look at him seriously as he told Liam what he wanted. Liam looked at him with bore expressions before saying

"A double chocolate mocha and some cookies it is." Louis called an offended _oii_ while the other boys laughed and Liam walked off. Louis pouted and Crossed his arms, acting like a brat.

"Louis, I wanted to ask something?" Niall asked suddenly, his expressions serious.when louis raised his eyebrows in question he continued

"It's a bit personal, so if you don't feel comfortable don't answer itm but it's been bothering me" Niall told him and beside him zayn hissed at him. Louis nodded his head and motioned him to continue

"You said your mum found you on her doorsteps, so that means Someone left you on her doorstep. But how can an Omega leave their pup on someone's doorsteps? I'm just confused."

"I'm not an adopted or abandoned pup if that's what you are getting at. She told that story to Lottie because my dad gave that Necklace to me before he died. And she told her the story when I was teasing her saying we found her trash can. She's not my real sister. She started crying and wouldn't stop no matter how many times I told her I was kidding. Mum got there hearing the commotion. When she asked I told her apologetically. She scolded me and told Lottie she found me on her doorsteps and with that Necklace and she is not her real sister. She stopped crying and hugged me and said I'm her brother. When i asked mum why she said that and she 'tit for tat' she said i should be thankful she didn't say she found me in a trash can. So ever since then it's our joke. Even Lottie knows it but she still teases me sometimes with that story. " He chuckled a little, fond expressions on her face.

"So what happened to your father?" This time zayn asked, louis' expression saddened a little

"Mum didn't talk about him much, she said he died in a crash. She would always start crying, and get really sad. So we stopped asking." They all sat in silence for some moments. Niall's stomach grumbled loudly lifting the heavy atmosphere.

༻♛༺

The next day Louis and the lads were in Power's class when Niall suddenly asked louis quietly

"I wonder why we spend so much money on the weapons like swords and whatnot." Louis looked him confused and asked

"What do you mean? How else are you supposed to defend yourself then?"

"I mean there are bricks everywhere. Why spent so much money on weapons when you can just pick a brick from side of the road and hit someone"

A surprised laughed bubbled out of louis' chest, he looked at Niall, chuckling

"What the fuck Niall?" He asked, when he saw that Niall was serious about his question he doubled over laughing, he clutched his stomach. "So what are you supposed to do when you are under attack? Ask them to stop so you can find a brick?" Louis asked laughing, Niall pouted at Louis' comment and mumbled _I just had a thought._

Louis howled and walked away from him, Saying he needed a break.

Louis went to leave the class when his eyes fell on two swords hanging on the wall. Their handles have a wolf around the Moon engraved on them. It looked like the wolf was trying to reach out for the moon. He put his hand on the metal and felt the texture of the sword. He pulled out one of the swords and turned it around examining the sword. The Craving looked even more magnificent from this close. He creased his thumb on the wolf and mumbled a Beautiful in awe.

"It's decorative" someone beside him said, Louis startled making the sword drop on the floor. He turned to glare at the person beside him. Harry, of course it's harry. They've been training twice a week. Louis was getting better at it. He was not perfect but he learned how to defend himself, he was ace at it. These days they are working on attacking techniques. Louis could attack here and there, but everytime he tried Harry caught him.

Apart from that, Harry was still the same. He would make comments, provoke him. Sometimes Louis would get back to him but most of the time he would ignore him. He did not want any drama. He knew he was under strict observation, from council, The elders and the Alpha's of the academy. Alpha Desmond didn't miss any opportunity to tell him He was a disgrace to the academy and how he was ruining the academy's name. Zayn and Liam stood up to him many times. Pointing out it wasn't louis' mistake or whatnot and because of that they were on Alpha Desmond's hit list too. He would purposely ask them to do things which were impossible. Like one day, He asked zayn to lift 10 books on his head and walk straight. He told him to Start from 1 book and increase a book after every round. Zayn Started great, he was ever so grateful. Walking without a hitch but after 5 books his posie started to change. The books on his head started to stumble a bit but somehow they managed itm after 7 books, the books fell.

After that he pointed at Harry to do the same and that lucky bastard managed to do so effortlessly. Zayn shrugged it off saying he can do it better next time. But Louis was garaged against Harry. If Only he stopped doing whatever he was trying to do.

"Your point?" Louis asked with a raised eyebrow.

" All I'm saying, it's decorative, that's why it's pretty."

Louis bent down and picked up the sword, he creased the blade a few times before turning to Harry. Sword raised high in the air, in front of Harry's face. "Just because it's pretty doesn't mean it won't Kill." Louis said with a smirk on his face.

"Are– are you challenging me, Louis?" Harry asked in disbelief, his expressions Turing serious. He is not the one let down a good fight. When Louis raised an eyebrow in answering, Harry smirked and Snatched the second sword from the wall.

"I'll try not to hurt you." Harry said cockily. Louis scoffed and positioned himself a little bit away from Harry.

"I won't cut you," Louis said with a smirk on his face. Harry scoffed and swung his sword towards Louis. Louis' swing around in a circle at the exact time Harry sword was about to collide with him, he mid circled and his sword collided with Harry's in defense and attacked him quickly a few times, not giving Harry a chance to raise his sword. After a few constant attacks, he raised his sword pointed at Harry's neck, and smirked. Harry was shocked at his newfound confidence. Louis backed away from Harry and swung his sword a few times in his hand. Harry attacked him once again but as usual, Louis ducked and hit Harry in the stomach with the butt of the sword. Harry stumbled a little bit but recovered quickly. With a smirk on his face Harry attacked Louis again but Louis bent backwards dodging the sword, making it flying above him. Louis stood up straight quickly and raised his sword to defend himself from Harry's sword. They were head to head, sword colliding sword. Louis had a proud smirk on his face. He was dodging and attacking confidently.

They were so engrossed in the fight they didn't notice that everyone was around them in a circle, cameras were focused on them. Everyone had mixed expressions on their faces, some shocked at louis' newfound confidence and ability to fight. Other's scoffing. Everyone held their breath when the fight got a bit intense a few of them called out for louis _YO BEAT Him LOUIS or You got this louis. Some are calling_ for harry _Show them who's the boss Alpha._

At these comments Louis' head snapped towards them. As soon as he noticed everyone looking at them his demeanor changed. The smirk from his wiped away and his hands become clammy. From his peripheral vision he saw the sword coming towards him. He raised his sword to defend himself, but his footing wasn't as strong before he stumbled backwards. All the fight left his body when he heard people cheering them. Harry took advantage of his lack of attention and kicked him in the stomach. Louis, who wasn't expecting that, stumbled and fell on the floor panting loudly. Harry came above him, his sword on louis' neck. _Never let anyone distract you._ He said, looking Louis in the eye. Louis took a few deep breaths, calming his heartbeat. Harry hung the sword back, looked at Louis' laying on the floor and said "Next time, Don't challenge someone you can't compete" and walked away.

"Stupid Omega, thought he could beat an Alpha." someone from the crowd said.

"Omegas Should know their place" Some other person shouted.

"Weak, pathetic." Words like these were said around the room. Zayn and Liam shouted for them to come forward and said it on their face. After that no one said a word and the class was dismissed.

With tears in his eyes, Louis got up and ran towards his quarter. This time the cameras got the whole thing, the fight , the comments and the tears and the whole nation watched it, with tears in their own eyes.

The world is full of chaos, without Chao there can be no order, Chao and order are all the same. Not one person can decide what is Chao and what is not — because our Chao is completely different from someone else's, just like our demons.

༻♛༺

Louis was lying face first on bed when zayn liam and Niall walked into the room.

"Not in the mood," Louis said before the boys got the chance to say a word.

Zayn and Liam sat on each of his sides while Niall crawled beside him. Zayn combed his hand through Louis' hair, Niall rubbed his back. "Hey don't take any of them seriously, they are all dicks" Liam said softly, trying to coax him into sitting position.

"Yeah right" Louis said as he mushed his face deeper in the pillow.

"You know the quote "you are what you shove up your ass" It's about people like them. These people think from their dicks and not brains." Zayn said, petting him gently. Louis raised his head from the pillow. He stared at Zayn for a solid minute and said:

"I don't remember shoving disappointment shoving up my ass." Mushed his face in the pillow again.

"Hey, you are not a disappointment." Niall said as a matter of fact. "You just need a little more time than all of us because you are absolutely new to all this stuff. We all on the other hand are trained in some of these things since birth. So are not the same. Some of those assholes took years to learn how to handle swords let alone swing. They have no right to judge you just because you are an omega." Niall said

"You know Louis, you were doing amazing until you realized you have an audience." Liam told him as Louis looked up from the pillow to stare at Niall who just nodded his head.

"One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but it can never be taken away unless it is surrendered.If you don’t love yourself, nobody will. Not only that, you won’t be good at loving anyone else when you adopt the viewpoint that there is nothing that exists that is not part of you, that there is no one who exists who is not part of you, that any judgment you make is self-judgment, that any criticism you level is self-criticism, you will wisely extend to yourself an unconditional love that will be the light of the world." Zayn said, looking at Louis seriously. Louis sat up straight and hung his head low, looking at his lap, nodding his head at Zayns words.

"I think I know what could help." Liam said beside him, he looked at zayn and niall and then Louis.

"Louis, I know you get nervous around everyone. I know you can do so much better if you just have an ounce of confidence in yourself. I think, with a little help we can do that" Liam said and Louis looked at him, his head tilted to the side and his eyes furrowed.

"Louis we are going to tutor you." Zayn told him and louis' head whipped towards Zayn, his eyes wide open. "We've been thinking about it a lot. We think we can help you." Niall intertwined.

"Are you guys for real?" Louis asked in a hopeful voice, and the boys nodded. Louis teared up a bit and hugged them mumbling thank you again and again.

Zayn grabbed his shoulder and said they are starting right now. Louis lunged at him and squeezed him in a hug, Zayn chuckled and said "Rule no 1: No hugging the tutor."

༻♛༺

"I can do this because i'm perfectly comfortable and at ease with myself and in my body." Liam told louis. Liam was standing on the stack of bricks spread eagle on one foot, almost ten books on his head and a vase on each on his open palm. He was stretched comfortably, without stumbling or wobbling on his legs.

"That's because you are not surrounded by people who make you feel like you're completely nothing." Louis said, looking at Liam in awe. He was afraid for Liam's safety but apart from that he was shocked at his flexibility and confidence in his body.

"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. None has any power over you until you hand it over to them" Liam said as he stood up straight "Right, your turn"

Louis' eyes widened and he took a few steps backwards when his back collided with Someone. He turned around and saw Zayn stood there with raised eyebrows and an amused smile on his face. "Going somewhere?" He asked. Louis gulped "I don't think i can do this." He told liam, liam in reply rolled his eyes "No unless You believe in yourself. You have to try, for Lottie and Your mum" Liam said looking at him seriously.

When sighed and nodded his head liam said "Alright, we are starting from the bottom." He said as he told Louis to spread Eagle on his one feet and placed vases on his both hands. Louis' hands shook a little, but after a few seconds he got used to it and stood comfortably. Liam gave him a proud smile and Zayn put a Single book on his head. The startled the book slipping from his head, in effort to keep the books on his head he lost his footing and fell face first. Liam and Zayn winced, and moved to help him. Louis sighed and hung his head low.

 _This is impossible. I'm not cut out for this._ He thought to himself.

Zayn bought his hand forward to help him stand. "Again" He told Louis sternly.

_I don't have the balance, I think I'm gonna fall._

_Wish I have the talent, I don't belong here at all_

That was just the beginning of the chaos, but neither Louis nor the boys gave up. Each time he fell they were there to help.

Liam was teaching him poise. How to walk, walk and present confidently. Niall was teaching him manners, how to eat, sit and stand and dance. Zayn was teaching him how to dress and how to be comfortable in whatever he wears even if it's a rag.

In the beginning things were difficult. They asked him to show them his ways. First Niall, who was teaching Louis manners, asked Louis to sit through dinner with them. They brought out some food and dug in. They had chicken, salad and a few more things. Louis was first to fill his plate, and started eating chicken with his hands. Niall shook his head and asked Louis to use the fork and knife to eat, as it's the proper way. Louis started doing Niall's way and instead of getting chunks of chicken like everyone was eating, Louis had shreds of breast in his plate.

Next Zayn, He was in charge of making Louis comfortable in his appearance, he was teaching Louis how to dress appropriately accordingly. He made sure to take louis' exact measurements and the suits fit him right. When Louis wore the suit, he felt like he couldn't breathe because the suit was fit and he's used to wearing slightly baggy clothes. He kept losing his collars until Zayn slapped his hands and told him he looked perfectly fine. He gave louis black boots with a slight man-heels and made louis walk with them. Louis stumbled and fell, again. Zayn laughed his ass off at his pout making Louis laugh along with him. He got up when he tried again.

As the days passed on, boys taught Louis more things like how to drink tea properly. How his hands should always be beside his cup, his head high. Niall told him his spin should be straight as he sat, he shouldn't lunge, he should walk straight.

_Drowning in the pressure,_

_In above my head._

_Why did I think I could do this,_

_I could have walked away instead._

Zayn taught him what clothes are best for his body. He showed him which type of clothing could attract attention. He told Louis whatever he wear;be comfortable in your body. Even if everyone says you look like shit, remember You wanted to look presentable. Louis asked Zayn was it necessary? Zayn replied "no it's not but it wouldn't hurt us to look attractive." With a wink. Zayn actually was teaching him to not care about others' opinions. If he thinks something isn't right he should speak up because that's what a pack's second in command for.

He told Louis if he won't be sure of himself no one will take him seriously, if he starts questioning his decisions every time someone questioned him it will make him look weaker and The council will have more reasons to ignore his opinion.

Louis tried to remember everything Zayn, Liam and Niall taught him during class but it was harder day by day. He would feel all comfortable and confident in his skin but one comment from an Alpha or Beta all the process straight to Gutter. As days were passing Louis was getting more and more frustrated.

_This is my chance to break free_

_Everything's depending on me_

_And if i keep trying I'll be_

_On Top of the world._

Every morning he woke up with the new determination. He was getting better in front of boys. He was doing this for Lottie and his mum, for a better life for them. He tried harder than before. His poise was getting better, he can now stand on a stone, eagle spread with a book on his head. His dressing style was changed and everyone around him can see the changes.

As the days passed,He was becoming more of a shell of himself. He would look around while walking, he was dressed up all the time. His smile was becoming less and less real, the crinkles by his eyes were barely noticeable. He cut down his diet because he heard someone saying his fat body can't chase them. He stopped hanging out with Boys, spent more and more time trying to improve himself. He was becoming obsessed with his appearance, the way he looks, walk, talk, eat and sleep. He was also losing his politeness, he snapped at everyone who talked shit about him. Anyone who had a different opinion then him was in his hit list. He would make witty comments on them, their appearance or any weakness he can find.

Boys were getting worried because that was not how it was supposed to happen. They thought as Louis was getting worried about getting suspended, maybe their help would make a difference. This is not what anyone has in their mind. They saw the way Louis changed drastically, he cut off from them. Stopped spending time with them. He would get up early in the morning and came late so he doesn't have to interact with the boys. Some nights Louis wouldn't even come back.

One night they stayed up all night waiting for Louis, he got back in his room almost 4 in the morning and was shocked to see the boys still up. He closed the door and went to his bed. When the boys thought it was enough

"Louis, We need to talk." Zayn told Louis, who ignored his call and pulled the blanket on his face. Ignoring whatever Zayn was saying.

"Im not fucking around, we need to talk. Sit down right now" Zayn shouted, his Alpha timber making a full appearance. Louis whimpered and got up from his bed. He turned to look at Zayn murderously, if eye could kill zayn would have been dead by now.

"Fuck You" Louis spat. Zayn took a deep breath to control his inner Alpha who was ready to come out and Spank the shit out of this disrespectful Omega. After a few breaths he said "We will think about that later, First we need to talk." Zayn said carelessly, besides him Liam mumbled a soft _Zayn._

When Zayn had all of louis' attention he continued "As an Omega, you walk into all kinds of unknown situations that cause you to fall in love, put someone else’s needs before your own, and make unbelievable sacrifices. As time goes by, falling in love has its consequences. You fall in love with your mate, children, family, and job. However, you do not receive a fraction of what you have given in return. Sadly, nobody sees you are beyond exhausted. They want you to go, go and go without complaining. That's what happened here with you in this academy. They saw you are doing 'Better' and they are Happy with it." Zayn told Louis, his tone harsh, his lips set in a thin line. Louis didn't speak a word but he can see his angry expressions softening.

_On top of the world_

_All of my dreams are rushing toward me_

_Stretching out my wings to fly_

Zayn continued when he didn't get any reply from louis "If they carefully pay attention and think about it; when was the last time they saw you smile, truly smile? When was the last time they saw you happy, truly happy? When was the last time they offered to help you, as opposed to asking could you do this or that? When was the last time they gave you a moment to breathe?

As you work so hard and give so much of yourself, you think things will finally line up. However, that is not the case. Once you set someone up to help them prosper, things in your life start to crumble, and slowly but surely you begin to feel violated. Your hard work is soon forgotten as they drop you where you stand." Louis looked at him with defeated expressions. His eyes numb with tears, his heart beating so loudly he was afraid even lads could hear it.

"Life isn’t fair and it is hard. It’s even harder when you work so hard and lose so much. You are not perfect. You have your flaws, and most definitely you have your moments. However, you have a good heart and you try to treat others how you want to be treated. Time and time again you give people all of your heart by trying to be loving and understanding. You have to learn that when it comes to some people, nothing would ever be good enough. You have to be willing to accept that you can never please them to the best of your ability, and only lose something inside you which causes you to lose more of yourself. Those people aren’t worth losing yourself, losing what your real personality is. because trust me if you don't fit their narrative they'll drop you like a hot potato, who will save you?" Liam interviewed upon seeing Zayn struggling to speak at louis' expressions. Zayn grabbed louis and pulled him in a hug while louis was still trying to pull a brave face.

_This is my chance to break free_

_Everything's depending on me_

"the efforts you did weren't in vain; it helped you to become a better person. The hardships made you open your eyes to see that you Can do anything you want, achieve everything." Zayn said as he squeezed into his arms. He was extremely protective of louis and seeing him so lost, so unsure of himself while the whole world seeing him as someone who gained confidence was hard for him. He knew deep down louis was hurting himself. He knew they had to intertwin soon before it's too late and they lost their friend. After a few moments in hug louis clutches Zayn's shirt and let out a heart wrenching sob. His shoulders shaking, he was having trouble breathing because of how loud he was crying. Zayn clean his own cheeks when a few tears slip passed his eyes. He cleared his throat and rubbed his cheek, niall and liam joined the hug and they all squeezed louis in between

" It is alright to cry. You are finding your strength and you are beginning to find the voice within. You are special. You are unique. You are loved. There’s no need to be afraid. There's no need to be obsessed about anything. You don't need to change yourself just so you can please them. You've seen this by now. No matter what you do, they will always find something wrong in you." Niall said as he placed a kiss on the back of his head.

"We are going to get through this together." zayn said as he looked at louis seriously. When Louis nodded he placed a kiss on his forehead. And they all cuddled in louis' bed until he calmed down.

༻♛༺

_Nothing's gonna break me_

_Gonna get it right Even if it takes me_

_Doing it a thousand times_

After that night things changed. Louis was practicing, learning things but he was not pulling out his hair if he did something wrong.

If he falls down during a dance practice, he'll stand up, brush off his clothes and start doing it again. If he's doing something wrong and someone corrects him, he'd thank them politely and do it again.

He was not wearing as much over the clothing anymore, his dressing was simple uniform with messy hair. Long gone is his over tight uniform that left nothing to imagination besides his quiff that he started wearing with that uniform to look more presentable.

He wasn't trying to impress anymore, he was learning as much as he can until he can no longer. He apologized to every single person he misbehaved, and funnily a few of them actually forgive him saying they were actually getting worried about him.

He made some new friends, some who share the same thinking as him. Surprisingly hin and harry have kinda the same thinking but maintain his distance because he was Alpha Prince and he didn't want people to think louis was a desperate omega. They banter alot during class. Some of the banter turned into heated conversations, and it seems everyone enjoyed their Conversations.

They don't spit utter bullshit at each other. They don't try to make other look like a dumb person. They both have different opinions on things, they have different perspectives of life which usually led them to have over the top scenarios. Harry was the voice of logic and Louis was the voice of perspective. All in all, they don't hate each other and actually usually smile when they pass each other.

The only problem Louis had for now was with Alpha Desmond. He was malicious for no reason. Calling louis out for his dressing, even though they had a uniform. He would call out louis for his 'spine not straight enough' He would call out louis for the way he talks because 'It's not Royals' way to talk.' And Louis was on the verge of exploding in his class. And today is one of those days.

Louis was walking with almost 7 books on his head, his walk was straight. He was gliding gracefully. But Alpha Desmond called him out, yet again. Because he wasn't walking gracefully. At his voice Louis stood up straight and looked towards Alpha Desmond. After a few minutes silence, when he didn't move and just stood frozen on his spot Alpha Desmond called him out saying 'Stop being so waste of space and move. You have yet to improve your way of manners ' he huffed and that was all it takes to explode the bomb.

_Trying once is easy, Discipline is hard_

_But nothing can defeat me_

_If the change is in my heart_

"Alpha Desmond, Tell me one thing" Louis spoke out when Alpha Desmond was looking around the class, when he just raised his eyebrows at Louis, tapping impatiently, asking Louis to ask already.

"Why is it so necessary for my spine to be straight? I mean what difference is it going to make in my ruling abilities?" Louis looked him in the eye and questioned. The whole room turned silent and turned towards the commotion.

Alpha Desmond scoffed and said "Bold of you to assume an Omega Like you would be anywhere near council."

"Time will decide that, but you didn't answer my question" louis spoke again but didn't gave Alpha the chance to finish before he continued

"I mean I get it, it's superficial, it builds confidence. But all I'm seeing is you are trying to break our confidence and trying to make us look like Vogue Models. How will my walk help me when I'm in the middle of a crisis? If my dressing is appropriate or not is not going to help me during a fight. How is any of this so important that it'll affect the way any of us rule? We can be in rags and walking like wobbling baby lambs and we could be absolutely amazing Rulers of our packs." Louis challenged, Alpha Desmond's expressions Hardened, his hands turned into tight fists. He stormed towards Louis and grabbed him from his shoulders, "You Omega, Learn your place. You are not but a weak Omega. You have no right to question my rules. This is my academy, run under my rule and I damn well what's important or not. I won't have a bunch of beggars running alongside Eyrie. We are the people in power, in control and people should damn we know that." He bawled, his Voice filled with Alpha timber. Louis flinched and moved backwards, his Omega cowering in fear. Liam, Zayn and Niall were on his side holding him.

"Alpha, " Zayn spat. Desmond turned to glare at him upon hearing his voice. But as soon his eyes fell on Zayn he snapped out of whatever trance he was in. He looked around and saw all the eyes were on them, even the cameras were on them too. He just hoped nothing made it out to the public. He turned to look at Louis who was still trembling because of the Alpha voice, but was strong enough that he was glaring at Him

"Leave my class Omega and do not return" Desmond spat. Louis nodded and left the class slightly trembling. He's going to get expelled, he was sure of that now.

_This is my chance to break free_

_Everything depending on me_

_If i can try I'll be, on top of the world._

And somehow that whole intersection made it to the public.

༻♛༺

Louis was peacefully sleeping when he felt his body temperature rising. There was a tingling feeling all over his body. He was thrashing in his sleep. Sweat broke onto his face, his brows knitted together.

_Omega_

Louis heard in his sleep. He thrashed on his bed, his breath was getting heavy.

_You took some bold actions, Omega. You made some enemies today. People do not like to be told what to do. You have put yourself in danger now._

Suddenly the academy's alarm went off, meaning someone is trying to intruder the academy. Grace, Ashley , Tina and Everly woke them up. All but Louis who was still thrashing in his sleep. The boys tried to shake him but he was deep in his nightmare, or whatever that voice was.

_Wake up, Louis. Your friends are worried. I tried to leave you alone once but it didn't turn out well. I'm not leaving you again. Just remember I'm always here to help. For now you have to wake up. Wake up._

The voice said as Louis gasped and woke up. He looked around and his eyes fell on lads worried expressions. Then he noticed the Alarm going off.

"The Elders said we have to put on a protection spell. They don't want us to leave the room" Grace told the boys they nodded and looked at Louis who was still breathing harshly.

"Hey you OK?" Niall asked cleaning his face and offering him a glass of water. Liam and Zayn helped fairies in protecting the room. Louis nodded and tried to calm himself down.

The elders, guards and Alpha James and Desmond were dealing with the intruders. Fairies were given strict instructions to keep the Rising Alphas and betas protected. There were a lot of shouting and heavy footsteps going on.

After an hour later, everything calmed down. Fairies Removed their spells from the quarters and everyone was out of their rooms in beat. Outside of the room everything was normal, nothing was broken, no one was hurt and No blood. Everything was as it was, until they reached the ball room. The ballroom where Alpha Desmond gave his poise classes was broken. There was red everywhere. On the front of the room in bold letter was written;

**_Never underestimate, Alphas._ **

**_-Omegas._ **

There was a box in front of that wall, Alpha James and Desmond slowly walked towards it and opened the box cautiously. The fairies put on the spell in case it was something dangerous. When they opened the box, what was inside shocked everyone.

Inside the box there was only a letter. Which said.

 _Alpha and Betas_ ,

_You are to be the leaders of us, you all to protect us, love us. But how could you do that when you have so much hatred for one kind?_

_You are our Alphas and betas because you are to protect us, but all you do is loath us._

_We may be small and weak and sensitive, but we do not plan on sitting by the Fire knitting while our Alphas Fight for us. You all are trained all your lives and you think you are above us? We say something that you don't like. You command us into submission. We are not the same._

_This is not a challenge to you, this is not a Fight call. We are here just to tell you that if you give us a chance we can be Almost equal to you. We might not have your strength. But we for sure have wisdom._

_Omega Louis, is not alone. Just because you are an omega doesn't give you the right to Name calling him. You humiliate him one more time for minor things, that you usually ignore because they are Alpha or betas, will be the last time this academy humiliates him._

_We have seen the way you all treat him. This academy is all about giving the fair and best chance to pack, so why does it suddenly change when an Omega dares to come in and challenge the way things go around?_

_This is a call to hypocrisy._

_The Omegas of Eyrie and Packs around._

There was a pin drop silence in the room when Fate stopped reading the letter. Everyone turned to look at him, some were glaring and some just curiously. Louis looked around nervously, feeling trapped. He was a part of something he had no idea about. When an Alpha started spitting things like 'He dare come into a place and turned our Omegas against us.' Or things like ' You think you can get away with things like that?’ they started circling around him. Louis took a few steps backwards when he felt a presence beside him, he flinched and tried to step away from them when someone caught his wrists slotting their fingers together.

Louis turned his head looked at Zayn who squeezed his hand and Turned towards the growling Alphas and Betas who were marching towards him

"Back off." Zayn roared in his Alpha tone, they looked at Zayn and their joint hands cursing at Zayn but still marching.

Liam came on his other side, someone held his hand, he looked to the side and saw Liam Holding his hand but his attention was at Growling and cursing Wolves. Niall joined them soon after Liam and held Liam's hand and soon after half of the Academy was at Louis' side. Some in front of him some besides him

"Back off, It's not his fault." or "He didn't do anything wrong." things like that were heard all around the room.

The elders stood in between them and with the flick on their hands drew a wall between them. Both sides stopped and looked at them.

"Everyone stop where they are. Louis was as oblivious of all this as you all were " Power's voice bummed all around the room.

"Blaming him for something he didn't do is foolish and pathetic." Fate intertwined.

"If I as much as got a hint of any of you blaming louis for this, You'll be expelled. It's the elders Decision." Seer commanded there was a threat in his tone. "Now back to your rooms" Alpha James said when the tension around the room Slipped out a little.

That was just the beginning of the Chao Eyrie and the world wasn't ready for.

_Why did I think I can do this,_

_I don't belong here at all._


	6. Chapter 6

_ It's time to unfold. _

  
  
  


Change is painful, but nothing is as painful as staying stuck somewhere you don’t belong. That one night changed everyone's lives. Nothing was the same at the academy anymore. There was a palpable tension around everyone. It was so thick that it was making it hard to breathe. Tension could be cut with the knife and seen from the moon.

Whole academy, including teachers, were divided into three parts. 

1) Who thought it was louis' fault, and he planned it all along. They were openly resenting him, demanding him to be suspended. 

2) Those who think Louis was as oblivious to everything as everyone was, and didn't plan this through.

3) Those who agree that it wasn't louis' fault but they think Louis should be out of the academy because it's causing trouble among future leaders of the World.

All in all, everything was a chaos. More often than not there was a fight break out. Once United leaders are now in 3 different groups all because of Omega or Omegas.

People outside the academy were confused because a day ago there wasn't any type of tension in between their Alphas and Betas. They didn't know what happened and what went wrong but everyone can see the grouping inside the academy. They can see the random fights that would break out or the insults thrown at each other. Everyone is questioning every person's ability to lead the pack. Some alphas were more ignited than the others. they would straight up call other Alpha cowards and whatnot. The calm environment was tinted and nobody knew a thing. People were speculating things, some were saying that The Royal Academy is hiding things from them, some saying maybe Some Big name is about to be expelled, some saying maybe Alpha Zayn Mated Alpha Liam because of how close and protective of each other.

After that speculation, people Started to rewatching old tapes and Pointing out how they both were extra touchy with each other, how if someone says a word to Zayn liam will always jump in to protect him. And it doesn't help that they knew they both slept in the same room.

**_RoYalUpdates: I'm not saying Liam and Zayn are a thing but I'm saying it's causing trouble in the academy._ **

**_RoyalHighness: If Alpha Liam and Alpha Zayn are together that would explain the tension in the academy._ **

**_KingShit: I mean if two Alphas are together, who are supposed to lead two different packs it's going to cause so many difficulties in the world._ **

**_BetaaaBeta: i don't care if they are together or not i just want that Damned tension and unnecessary fights to go away._ **

**_YKWIM: I can agree with you @BetaaaBeta the unnecessary provoking of each other. Remember the day when Ashton started a fight with Niall just because he wanted the last piece of Cake Niall had. I mean we get it, you wanted that piece so badly but calling Niall names as 'Puny, Traitor, disgrace' is too much._ **

**_BetaaaBeta: @YKWIM Don't get me started on how the other day Alpha Sheeran was ready to kill Louis because he breathed too loudly in his capacity. Like bitch WTF!! AND we all know Niall and Louis are best friends of Zayn and Liam._ **

**_@BetaSupport: yes!! And does anyone notice how they are all huddled together? Like always? The four of them will always be seen together, none of them was seen alone. Liam and Zayn always had louis around and we all know louis is getting so good at fighting._ **

**_DelicateOmegas: stop with all this, we don't know what's going on inside the academy, stop spreading rumors about Zayn and Liam being together. I think it's because of Louis_ **

**_LilBaby: Liam and Zayn, Two alphas? If that's why the academy is divided I say that's damn great. Kick out those disgraceful Alphas._ **

**_Abc: Why is no one talking about how closed off Louis was this weak? He won't talk to anyone unless it's Liam, Zayn, Niall or a few more alpha and beta. He just attended the class and didn't make any comment on anything._ **

**_Roger: @abc yes i know what you mean, he was quite the whole week. And everyone is okay with that. Even the trainers in the Academy are ignoring him, it's like he doesn't exist._ **

**_Clint: I think alphas around the academy doesn't like that Omega. I saw them often trying to surround him alone._ **

**_MargretMike: The Alphas are against Omega who wants to earn himself a name. Nothing new!!_ **   
  


༻♛༺

The easiest thing to be in the world is you. The most difficult thing to be is what other people want you to be. Don't let them put you in that position. Choose to have good people in your life, his mother has always said. Choose those who make you laugh, those you trust with everything you have. Choose to stay with those that would shatter your heart if they ever were to decide to leave you behind. Though it may not seem like a great thing, only the very best of people will leave you in pieces in the end. That’s the way it’s supposed to be.

Even though everything else around was an absolute mess Louis was glad to have friends like Liam, Zayn and Niall. They were amazing friends, He was glad he found them.

After the second time someone tried to corner Louis in the hall Niall was determined that he needed to protect him, no matter what Louis told him he wouldn't budge. He made Grace, Tina, Evelyn and Ashley put all three beds together so it will have enough space to fit all four of them. Louis told him he can sleep on his bed and he'll take the sofa. Niall looked at him all offended and said in his thick Irish accent: "We all are going to sleep on the sofa or all in bed. No one is privileged here"

Each passing day was worse than previous but at night The lads together in their room was a Chao, but a good one. They would stay up all night huddled together in one of the beds, sneaking Snacks from the cafe in the after hours, and watching movies all night. They had a limited amount of movie collection because after that night, the Elder fairies had put on a spell around the Academy which caused them to lose connection. Social media was banned in the academy already but now they can't Search anything unless it's school related. When everyone complained about not having to do anything after training Fate only raised her eyebrows and said "There are plenty of books in the library, waiting for Readers. Make use of yourself and learn something from them." That shut all of them up.

Right now was one of the nights where they'd rewatch something old from Niall's laptop, eat until their tummies hurt and sleep at almost 3 because they don't want the Elders to find out about their little rebel. 

At day time, they would stay close to each other. Not trusting a single soul except each other and a few other Wolves who stick with them despite what everyone around them says. They had each other's back. They fight, laugh and cry together, they bleed for each other, cry for each other and stay for each other. In this Hardest time the learners know who to trust and who to not. Despite all, they found each other, not caring with the people around them saying, not caring what people spit on their or behind their backs. 

One thing was sure, future Packs wouldn't get along, no matter the odds. They have their differences, they have their own ideology and some of them have us above all thinking that no one can tolerate. They would take words of such fools, fight back when necessary but never start a fight on their own. They'd always try to prevent fights because they know things would get really ugly if one of the groups tried to interfere with others.

Don’t fight in the north or the south. Fight every battle, everywhere, always, in your mind. Everyone is your enemy, everyone is your friend, every possible series of events is happening, all at once. Live that way, and nothing will surprise you. Everything that happens will be something that you’ve seen before. 

One of the most active groups was the One who believed it was all Louis' fault. The Royal Academy has given him a chance, a place to educate himself, have a better place to live and a better lifestyle for his family but he has to ungrateful Omega and start things like Omega Rebellion. They highly believe if Louis hadn't started to question Every decision His highest, Alphas, made this wouldn't have happened, ever. Now all the Omegas think they can question Alpha's Ability to rule and take care of themselves. They are out there proving that they can do anything meanwhile disobeying and causing troubles with their Alphas.

One of the most prominent parts of this group was Prince Harry Styles, future Alpha of Eyrie and King of surrounding Packs. It's not like he's cruel to Louis or anything but he never said anything to prevent all the hate Louis was getting. Even though he didn't agree with all the things going around he knew Louis was innocent but he still didn't utter a word.

One day, during dinner time, Liam and Zayn went to get something to eat and told Niall and Louis to grab themselves a table they would be back. They were on their way when someone stopped Niall. He looked at the person in the face and hugged him enthusiastically and started talking to him. He was one of the Beta, Lewis that he hadn't met in a long time. Niall forgot about the table and started talking about something Louis couldn't understand because they were both talking so fast. Louis laughed and gave up on trying to understand what they were saying, with a pat on Niall's shoulder he started heading towards the one of the tables at the end of the Cafe. 

_ Get away from here, Omega. Run!  _

Louis' back tensed when he heard the voice, he was about to turn around to look when someone put a hand on his mouth and dragged him at the backdoors towards the toilets. He trashed around, tried to kick them and yell for Liam and Zayn but they were too many. 

_ Run, Louis. You are not safe.  _ The voice cried again but Louis couldn't do anything.

As soon they reached the toilet, two of them grabbed his arms on each side while one tried to punch him in the stomach. Louis trashed around and brought his knees up kicking the one who tried to punch him, in the stomach. He gasped and backed away. Another angry Alpha moved forward and grabbed his chin in a bruising grip and said "You filthy Omega, You think you can overpower us" 

Louis tried to move his chin from that brute alpha but the grip was too tight, He glared at the Alphas and said

"It's a funny thing you know as I'm a Single Omega and you are almost four, seems hardly fair to me" 

The Alphas just laughed and squeezed his hand a bit too tight, Louis winced but maintained his glare at the Alpha in front of him, he slapped Louis on the face and said "You think I care what's fair? You turned our Omegas against us. You think you are so much more than a Bitch?" 

Louis tried to kick him again but one of the alpha Around him put his Feet harshly on one of his feet, when louis yelped because of sudden impact He was slapped again. 

Someone grabbed his hair from behind but couldn't see who it was because the alpha in front of him would let his chin go from his deadly grip. His eyes were starting to sting from the pain. He couldn't thrash because whenever he tried to do so the one who was drilling his feet on the floor would kick his foot harshly. Louis was yelping and wincing in pain. His feet were swollen, he was sure something was broken, his jaw were bruising, Louis was afraid he would loosen them if It carried on like this, his arms were bent behind him in an awkward angle and he was having black spot in his vision because someone was holding his hair so tightly in a fist. He was having a splitting headache from the harsh grip and overall pain. He had enough of it. He closed his eyes tightly, and took a deep breath. He didn't care if people are going to think he's some kind of freak but that's enough. 

He took a deep breath to calm his wildly beating heart. As soon as his eyes turned Golden and he opened them, One of the stalls in the bathroom opened and everyone around them stopped and turned to look at the person. The one who was holding his hair let go and stood in front of him, ready to scare away whoever it was. But whoever it was made everyone around them gasp in shock. Louis opened his eyes, they were back in their normal color, and looked at the person that was getting out of the stall.

The Alphas looked at each other in uncertainty, their grip losing a bit on Louis. They weren't sure what their Future King thought about everything. Harry got out of the stall and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Alphas around, his eyes fell on Louis in their hold. He averted his eyes away from Louis and nodded his head in a general direction, washed his hands and gou out of the toilets like he didn't witness anything. 

Louis looked at his retreating figure with so much disappointment and Anger because If only Harry said a word things could have changed. As soon Harry was out of the door they all turned to look back at him and smirked "Looks like Our Prince agreed with us" With that they were about to punch him again when Liam, Zayn and Niall burst through the doors. They punched the Alphas and warned them that if they put a single hand on Louis again it'll be all over the news by tomorrow and Their packs Omega won't be too happy to learn that their future Alphas are so wistful towards the omegas. Alpha snarled at them, spitting hateful things and got out of the toilets.

Zayn was the first one to catch him when he was about to fall, they took him to their Quarter where Grace, and the fairies gasped at him. 

"What happened?" Grace asked as she flew towards Louis. Her little face was a mix of anger and sorrow. She was ready to turn whoever it was into a Frog. Ashley and Evelyn Tried to tell her what their priorities were right now but she wouldn't budge. When Louis told her in a weak voice to let go, she sighed and flew over to Louis to check his injuries.

He had a minor concussion, his lips were bleeding, his jaws and arms were strained and his feet and fingers were broken. Her expressions were hardening more and more as she stated the injuries to the boys. Ashley, Evelyn and Tina flew towards grace and put their tiny hands on her shoulders to Calm her down. They looked at each other and nodded. They held their hand and flew above Louis in a circle. They flew above all over his body in a circle, still holding hands. The glow they usually have when the fly is magnified 3 times, covering Louis' whole body. They flew from his feet to his head, spread the fairy dust on his body and when they reached his head they touched his head while holding hands. Causing the whole room to illuminate in a bright golden glow. The boys put their hands on their eyes while they tried to look what was going on but the glow was too bright. 

Fairies sighed and sat down besides his head. Louis opened his eyes and they were dull golden. He looked around the golden glow in the room and turned to look at The fairies. As soon they saw his eyes color their eyes widened. Louis looked at them and blinked twice, his eyes turning back to their electric Blue. 

"What happened?" He asked the Fairies as soon the glow in the room lightened and disappeared. Fairies were still looking at him with wide eyes and their mouth agape

"Louis" Grace said in disbelief, there was something in her voice that Louis can't pinpoint.

"What was all that?" Zayn asked as soon he sat beside Louis to check up on his injuries and to his surprise, there was none.

"He would have Heal till tomorrow anyway but because Grace was feeling itchy seeing him like that we just casted a spell and healed his injuries." Ashley recovered first, with a shake of her head she told the boys.

"So, He's all patched up?" Asked Niall and Ashley and Tina nodded.

"So Louis, what happened?" Liam asked calmly but everyone in the room knew he was anything but that. Louis took a deep breath and told them everything, even the part about Harry.

_ Bastard  _ the boys had called him. I _ can't believe he's going to be Our King. _ Zayn has called angrily.  _ It's not like we can do anything  _ liam has said

"Grace, You alright?" Louis asked Turning to Grace who was still looking at him with wide eyes.

"You!" She said pointing at Him there were tears in her eyes. " What's wrong, darling?" He asked softly at her distressed form.

"I'm all right, you patched me up really well. I'm not hurt anymore. It's all because of you." He told her softly, trying to appease her as much as she can. Tina put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. Looking at her in the eye. "He's okay, He's here with us, He is not going anywhere" she said as Ashley and Evelyn pulled her into a hug and mumbled in her shoulder. She looked at Louis with so much adoration and love that it made louis' heart swell. He smiled at her and said "Thank you, darling" 

༻♛༺

The boys were more protective of him after that. They wouldn't let him out of their eyes for a second. Someone was always with him looking after him. He told them many times that they won't do it again but it wasn't enough to appease the boys. They were extremely protective. When Louis called them out about their behavior, saying they all acted like that because he's an omega they said "We know you can defend each other, it's not about that. It's just, You are an Omega and we are Alpha, Beta. Our wolves are extremely protective of you because they have claimed you our Family and it's in our nature to protect what ours. So apologize if I come across a bit too much but we can't help it sometimes." So Louis let go. They let the boys do how they desire to protect him and each other.

No one attacked him physically after that. But there were rumors all around the academy about him. The made him look like a slut sleeping with Two Alphas at the same time, they said 'We know nothing about what happened behind closed door, he's fucking them all. After all he's an Omega. Begging for Alpha knots without a shame. Maybe that's why those two alphas were so protective of him. Because they think they'll mate him' 

No one said anything about it on his face but Louis can hear kt whispered around him. Once he heard all of that being told to Harry. Harry just shrugged and looked at Louis before Turning his attention back to the People around him telling him the tales of Filthy, slutry Omega. 

That night Louis cried for the first time in front of the boys. He hugged Zayn and sobbed in his neck so loudly that Liam was ready to get out of the room and kill each and every one of them who dared to say a word about him.

"Tell you what, people will do all kinds of shit to make you feel like shit but you should know who you are and what kind of person you are, you're a beautiful loving fun person, who deserves nothing but love and you shouldn't care about what people are saying." Niall had told him as he tried to soothe louis. He himself was fuming inside, what is wrong with these Alphas and betas. Why do they have to be so cruel and heartless? How are they supposed to care for whole nation when they have grudges against one gender

"You shouldn't care about this matter. Some people just don't understand and get everything wrong. You don't have to feel down for that. You should stop caring about what people think. People will always make you feel worthless, make sure you know that you are worth all the good things in life." Zayn said as he squeezed his shoulders tightly, there were tears in his own eyes by his helplessness. He couldn't do anything to protect his friend. That night they all sleep with a promise to themselves that they won't let anyone hurt Louis more than they've already done. But no one knows for sure what tomorrow brings. Nothing is absolute, everything is uncertain.

༻♛༺

Nothing changed at all after two weeks, Louis was getting more and more quiet during the training even one day Seer Asked her what was wrong. He just shook his head and told her nothing he was homesick. She told him to talk to her if there's anything she can help with. He was doing great in all of his classes but his confidence and personality was closed off. He wasn't making any comments during lessons, he would laugh and joke with boys but whenever someone passed by he would turn silent. Boys know he was getting depressed, and losing his confidence but they couldn't do anything but be there for him whenever he needed it. They know Louis would through it with their help. It's not like Louis wouldn't talk to them, he would tell them whenever he wasn't feeling well or something was disturbing him. It's in gathering that he wouldn't peek a word inside their quarter they would laugh, joke and tease all the same. Inside their quarters, it's like nothing has changed but when they look around they know everything has changed.

They were in the cafeteria after a long day, just deciding what to eat. When they all agreed on what to eat Zayn, Liam and Louis went to grab a table while Niall went to buy them their orders with the help of Fairies. 

When Niall was returning with their orders he sent the fairies with their drinks while he himself was holding three plates. Alpha named Luke came along to help Niall. Niall smiled and handed over a few things to him. They both walked back to the table where Luke said Hello to everyone and chatted a little bit.

As soon louis' Tray was in front of him, he stopped. There was a tingling feeling inside him, something was off. Louis stared at the food, trying to figure out what was wrong with this.

_ Don't eat it.  _ The voice cried out as soon as he put his hand on the spoon. He gripped the spon tightly, moving food on his plate with a spoon.

"Louis everything okay?" Liam asked, looking at his frozen form. Louis' head snapped at Lam, he shook his head and turned to look at the food again.

_ Don't eat it, louis. Trust me, there's something wrong with the food. I'm trying to figure out what it is!  _ The voice inside his head cried out again. Louis dropped the spoon in the food and pushed the tray a little bit away. 

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" Niall asked, staring blankly at the abandoned food tray.

"Nothing, just not in the mood"

"You okay? You seemed a little shaken" Zayn said besides him, putting his hand on his forehead to check the fever. No one touched their food, they were all looking at Louis worriedly. The fairies flew to them from their miniature table on the table to Louis. 

"I'm okay, don't worry. Here I will eat it." he said with a fake cherry voice and grabbed the tray to himself. He took a spoon full of pasta and was about to put the spoon in his mouth when he Frozen. The spoon from his hand dropped loudly on the table, creating a loud noise. 

_ Louis the food is poisoned!  _ The voice has called. Louis stared at the food in disbelief

_ I can sense something leathle on this food. Don't eat it. Not a single thing on this table that's not poisoned. _ That voice called hurriedly. Louis looked around at the table with wide eyes, boys were looking at him. 

"How do you know?" Louis thought in his mind.

_ When a food is poisoned its smell would change. No matter what the poison is, it's always going to smell different.  _

Niall was about to take a gulp of his drink when louis moved forward and pushed the food away from his hand. The glass went flying on the floor making a shattering voice. Everyone around them stopped and turned to look at them.

"Mate, what was that for?" Niall cried in disbelief, Louis was looking at him with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"The food is Poisoned!" Louis mumbled. 

"What?" Zayn asked, shocked, Because what?

"The food is poisoned" Louis told them again this time a bit more confidently. The murmured around the room spiked up, everyone was whispering and looking at them.

Power and Alpha james were on Duty, came to their table and asked what's going on.

"There's poison in the food." Louis told Power.

"Louis this is a serious accusation, we are in charge of preparing the food and we make sure everything is hygienic and healthy for all of you." Alpha James told them, louis looked him in the eye and told her with determination "everything on this table in Poisoned" 

Power nodded her head and flew over to the food, she sprinkled some fairy dust onto the table and backed away from the food. After a few seconds something green started to raise from every single thing on their table. The fairies and Power gasped. She turned to look at Alpha James and nodded his head saying "It's Poisoned, there's a heavy dose of ivy in it." Ivy was one of the strongest poisoned in the world, it effects immediately without leaving any kind of evidence. As soon the food reached their stomach it would start reacting, killing them within 5 minutes.

Power rises above the cafeteria and throws the dust all over the cafe, to check what else is poisoned and shockingly, or not so shockingly everything was clean. Not a single drop of green except their table.

"That's… odd" Alpha James told them, he turned to look at louis and asked "Louis, How did you know the food was poisoned?" 

Louis looked at the boys who were now sitting closely, leaning on each other. Making a single front. They nodded and Louis said "I don't know, as soon the food was on the table My Omega became restless. It would let me take a whiff of the food. And when I took a bite froze and something smelled odd. I worked in the antique shop all my life so I'm familiar with a few smells of poison. Miss Potts, the lady I worked for told me that if a food is poisoned its scent would change, no matter the type of poison it is and your Omega will always Warn you about something being wrong." Louis said without making any eye contact with any of them. He was staring at the table hard. He nodded and asked Power to call the elders and council. It's a serious matter and someone tried to kill the future Alphas and beta of the nation. 

"Whoever it is, I assure you I will find you within the next 24 hours and you will regret poisoning students in front of me. Your Status will be ripped away and your family will break all alliance with the Crown. Crown will no longer support you in any way or shape. Unless You came forward, your punishment could be lessened." Power's voice roared in the cafe. Everyone was looking at each other. No one is trusting each other, everyone was a suspect.

Louis looked around the room and his eyes fell on Harry, he was looking at their Table with a hard expression. His eyes Burrowed and lips set in a tight, straight line. His eyes were burning fire.  _ It can't be  _ Louis' thought to himself.

Harry surely can't do that. Louis has done nothing wrong to him. Louis was the first one to break eye contact and look at the boys. Saying he was done for the day. They all nodded and went back to their quarters.

"I need to tell you something," Louis said as soon as the door closed. They were all looking at him with confused expressions.

"What is it?" Liam was the first one to ask.

"I didn't tell all of the truth back their." he mumbled

"What is it louis? You know you can trust us with anything!" Zayn said as he moved forward and grabbed his shoulders, Louis looked at his face to see any kind of insincerity but found none. He nodded and said

"I have been hearing a Voice." He said and now the boys were looking at him, waiting for him to continue. They remember a long time ago Louis saying he's been hearing a voice but when Grace Checked his memory she couldn't find anything. When the boys motioned him to carry on he said

"It started when we were training in our Wolf forms. I heard a voice, it was trying to direct me. Telling me what to do, how to move. Whenever I felt like I was about to lose The voice would guide me. It has been teaching me how to fight in my wolf. That's how I learned how to attack and defend myself in a fight." He looked around the room the boys were looking at him with a hint of confusion and understanding

"So one day I asked what she meant, and why it's been helping me, and all I got was 'Time will reveal everything.' And after that i haven't heard that voice since that Omega attack.

That night when we were all about to get attacked the voice called that They can't stay away anymore. They thought leaving me was a mistake, and also that he is in so much danger.

After that whenever something was about to happen That voice would warn me, that day when those alpha Attacked me, right before them capturing me they told me to run, i started questioning, why and where but it was too late.

And for today, I lied in front of Alpha James, it wasn't Miss Potts who warned me about the poison. It was the same voice." Louis said with hunched shoulders. They all were looking at Louis with mouth agape, trying to observe all the information given to them.

"Who was it,Louis?" Grace was the first one to asked

"I don't know her, I have never heard that voice before." 

Ashley put a hand on Grace's shoulders and nodded. Grace looked at Louis and said "Can I check your memories? See who it is?" she asked Louis who nodded his head. She put her tiny hand in Center of his forehead, her fairy dust surrounding him creating a glow in the room. 

"I got it." She said but backed away from Louis as soon as she heard something. She was shaking badly and looking at louis with wide eyes

"Who is it?" Louis asked panicked, he held her in his hands, she clung to his thumb for her dear life trying to calm herself down.

"I don't know" She cried "what do you mean? You said you got it" Tina asked

"I heard a voice, it was there but i couldn't figure out what it was saying then i heard it." She stopped trying to recall what was said to her

"When I tried to look into his memory of the incident, someone blocked his memory. I couldn't look into it. When i tried to break the blocker the voice said 'Grace, something you don't know wouldn't hurt you. I know you have a connection with Louis and I promise you I wouldn't let any harm Come to him. I'm here to protect him.' When I asked who she is, she said it's not important Right now." 

"So the voice knows you?" Zayn asked

"I have a feeling it knows everyone." Grace said, looking at Ashley, Evelyn and Tina. They all looked at her and then their eyes widened. 

"Louis, Give us something, we want to cast a protection spell on it. I know what the voice said but that's all it is. With the spell who can be sure no harm would come to you." Tina said, looking at Louis and the boys. She looks around and calls "and all of you boys, too." They all nodded and start looking for something

Liam and Niall gave their Rolex watches while Zayn gave her a pendant which has an old coin in it. "It's a family Heirloom" He has told when boys asked him what it was.

Louis grabbed the box Lottie sent him and pulled out the pendant with a blue gem on it. 

"I know the story my mum told me was just a story but right now I really want something familiar with myself. Everything else here is from the Academy. Nothing is my own except these things." Grace nodded and they put all the stuff on the table and they all stand around it, the fairies holding hands and murmuring something on it. They sprinkled Yellow, red, blue and White fairy dust on it and handed things to respective boys.

"You are to wear these all the time, no matter what. After today we are not sure who and when someone is trying to kill you. You need to be safe. Take care of each other." They boys nodded and wore their watches and pendants.

Later that night, they found out that the Alpha who attacked Louis in toilets was the one who poisoned the food with the help of his assistant fairy. He blackmailed her that he would burn her down if she didn't do it. So when Niall was talking to Luke she sprinkled the poison on their food. He was immediately Suspended, his titles were renounced and his family was stripped off of every land, title and money they were holding. They were told to leave their pack and a new Alpha was called from their Pack to get the training and Rule the pack.

That day put a grave fear in everyone's heart. Everyone was suspicious of each other because if one of their Alpha can try to kill 2 alphas and an omega and beta in front of the whole cafe then no one was safe.

༻♛༺

"Is she –?" Ashley asked Grace

"Yes she is," She told them

"So that means," 

"Yes, Tina. It means exactly that." Grace

"But I thought she was dead, how?" Evelyn asked

"I don't know, I didn't have enough time to ask her all these questions but she said something"

"What is it?" Asked Ashley

"She said as we all figured out by now about Louis' magic, it's better if we keep it a secret. She said it's not the time for everyone to know this. His life is already in grave danger, it'll put him in more danger." She said and everyone nodded

"We need to keep a close eye on everyone around him, we need to cast a protection spell on him 24/7 to avoid any minor or major threat."

"Grace, It's going to kill us. We can't use our power excessively, you know the rules." Tina said worriedly

"Don't you all agree they are all worth dying for? I'm not pressuring anyone, if you want to back out I will promise you I'll do it as much as I can." Grace said looking at them, sincerely.

"Grace is right, the spell we casted on their items isn't that effective, it'll save them for a shorter time. As the time passes, the spell will start to wear out. We don't have to risk their lives." Evelyn told them.

They all held hands and looked at each other. They are going to do it, and they are sure if the lads find out they are going to be so mad at them and Louis is going to lose his shit. But they had to protect the future of the packs they needed from their leaders.

  
  


༻♛༺

"In the light of this week's event Alpha Desmond has so kindly allowed us to move your classes into the Palace." Seer told the whole class which erupted into excited chattering, 

"There is going to be a Public appearance,where you can get to know your subjects and a Ball. Your assistance will guide you on your dress codes, your suits are sent to your quarters." Seer announced and Louis looked at Zayn beside him with his big wide eyes. Zayn shook his head at his dumbfounded expressions fondly.

"You are going to be okay" Zayn mouthed him and he shook his head no,  _ I'm going to make a fool out of myself.  _ He mouthed back. Zayn shook his head and laughed a little at his wide eyes.

"Before that let's clear something." At Seer's voice everyone turned silent and turned to look at her confused.

"Last week, After Alpha Adam's attempt to attack a few of our talented and very capable Alphas, beta and Omega, The crown decided to Strip him away from his title and break all the allegiance with them. But that's not all, I've found some interesting things over this week. A few of the Alphas thought it was okay to Attack Louis in the toilet, this is a warning to you all, Nothing passes by me, if i see you harassing louis, kr anyone, you will bear the same fate as Adam. I was disgusted to know you all tried to attack someone based on something he didn't do. You all are weak and pathetic." She said as she looked around the room, especially at the Alphas who attacked him, Louis glared at them but they stubbornly sat there like she wasn't talking about them.

"If you see something wrong going on and you don't try to stop or intervene it you are as much to blame as they are." She said looking at Harry and the whole class with disappointment. Louis looked at Harry and saw him with his head hung low and shoulders hunched.

"Alright, Now we got that cleared, we've decided to give you today and tomorrow free, your assistance will help you pack for the castle. Treat yourself today." she said as she dismissed the class. A few people howled in excitement. Louis Zayn, Liam and Niall Walked towards the spa chatting happily, excited to visit the Palace. The environment was light and charged with excitement.

"Secrets of Palace, here we come." Zayn said, looking at Liam who laughed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"We are going to the Palace, can you believe that?" Ashton said beside Harry, who looked at him annoyed

"I live in the Palace, Ash" He told him with a huff and started to walk away from him when he heard him saying, 

"Yeah, but can you believe it?"

༻♛༺

"Top ten things in the Palace you can't wait to see, Louis, go," Liam asked from his left. Right after Seer's class they ran towards the spa to get a long and relaxing day to prepare for the castle.

Spa is a large bath recessed into the slate floor filled with green tea–infused mineral water, along with spoon-shaped tubs for hot-steam baths.Overlooking through glass windows a lush and exotic valley, complete with ocean views and lush garden venues and employed carved wooden screens and perforated vaulted ceilings to create an intriguing interplay between darkness, shadow, and light.

Louis sighed and grabbed a handful of bubbles in the tub examining them "I don't know, I was never the one to know about Royal life. It was actually Lottie who is obsessed with castles and the Palace and Princess. I just hope I remembered everything when I get back so I can tell her, you know." Louis turned to Liam to look at him who nodded his head in understanding a fond smile on his face.

"Alright Niall you go," He turned to Niall who was on his left.

"I just want to know what happened to the Royal Family, You know, they disappeared so tragically." Niall said as he relaxed back into his tub his eyes closed and expressions relaxed.

Louis was about to ask what he meant when in his peripheral vision he saw something moving. He turned his head to look and saw a very naked Harry, apart from boxers, was moving across the bathtub that was right opposite to him. 

He has long tanned legs, his back taux with muscles, his arms long and taux showing veins. His biceps bulged as he tried to adjust himself in the tub. All in all, Harry was tall, tanned and built just like an Alpha should be. Louis was not the one objectifying people but Harry there right in front of his eyes, naked. 

As soon as Harry was relaxed in his Tub and raised his head above Louis snapped his head towards the boys, tapping into the chatting about what to expect in the public. It makes Louis' skin itch with anxiety because he was in no shape prepared for the Public. They are going to hate him, he was sure of that, after the general reaction of the Alphas and Beta in the academy.

"What about you Zayn, what are you most Curious about in the Palace?" Louis asked 

"Oh I want to know all about Eyrie's Magical Crown." Zayn gushed, turning to look at louis. His skin was glistening with light coming from the glass making him illuminate like a sun, his skin looked honey golden, and his eyes were ever so bright. Alas, Louis was stuck with a bunch of beautiful looking Alphas and beta.

"Liam Mentioned it before, what's so special about the crown?" Louis asked intrigued.

"Legends has it, when the crown is placed on the Right Heir of the Crown it glows. Some say a way of Moon Goddess to let them know she accepted their New King, some say The Elders Fairies chose and accepted him to be their new Ruler." Zayn told Louis whose face turned into an O shaped, he nodded his head and zayn continued 

"It was last seen on Queen Josephine. My Gran said, It illuminated the whole city, spreading the colorful glow all around it. She was the best luna of Eyrie, during her time the people were happier, crimes were none, and the fields grew more than ever. After her death, the crown disappeared. And ever since then Eyrie is in its downfall. Eyrie is not as strong as it used to be in the reign of Our Royals, hopefully after Harry's coronation things will change." 

"Yeah right, totally." louis scoffed, rolling his eyes 

"I agree," Niall said looking at Louis. 

"So where's the crown now?" Louis asked 

"No one knows, but it's said to appear again as Harry is the rightful heir to the Crown." Liam told Louis who nodded his head again.

After that conversation they all fell into mindless chatter, talking about nothing and everything, laughing at stupid jokes. No matter how hard Louis tried to concentrate. He couldn't shake away the feeling of someone watching him, he tried to shake his nerves by taking a sip of wine but it did nothing to ease his consciousness. He turned to look around when his eyes fell upon Harry who was already looking at him. He saw the way Harry's eyes reeked up and down on his body until they connected with louis' eyes again. Louis took a stuttering breath and calmed his heart down a bit, but the way Harry was looking at him wasn't helping him at all. 

He saw Harry's hand move from the side of the tub to under water, moving slightly, as he parted his lips, still staring at louis. Louis' eyes widened when he realized what Harry was doing under water. He was palming himself right in front of Louis, while staring at him. Louis cheeks colored at the thought. He was the first one to break eye contact when Harry's gaze was making him squirm. He turned to look at the boys but could still feel the eyes burning at the side of his head. He cleared his throat and asked the boys if they could go back to quarter. The boys nodded and they went to leave. Louis Covered himself tightly with a bathrobe, feeling self conscious about his body when he knew Harry was still staring at him. As soon as they got out of the spa louis felt a bit light headed, he took a deep breath and started chatting with the boys. Louis still had the negging feeling in the back of his head about why Harry was doing this now but he ignored it.

༻♛༺

They were laughing at something Niall had said when they entered the room but stopped dead in their tracks.

"Oh My God" Liam Gasped as soon as his eyes fell upon the mess upon the room.

Their entire room was thrashed, everything was broken and the Suits The fairies got from them were shredded into tiny ribbons. 

"No no no," Zayn Mumbled as he looked at his suit teared down on the floor.

"Why would they do that? Right two hour before our departure?" Louis asked, his voice heavy with unshed tears.

"Seriously, you asking me this?" Zayn said

"Isn't it obvious, It's Harry and his gang. He is the king of Making Louis inferior." 

Louis' expression Harden at that, the little moment he shared with Harry in spa long forgotten. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, they can do this.

"No one can make you inferior without your consent." He said looking at Liam and then Niall and Zayn

"Yeah, but–" Niall continued but Louis cut him off

"We are rulers, right" Louis said looking at boys with determination

"We are not crowned yet and You–" Zayn started but cut himself off, not sure how to continue himself with sounding like a complete douche. Louis gave him a small smile and said

"I'm not talking about Crowns, I'm talking about characters. Crowns are superficial, to be a Leader you need to have a character. Which i don't think any of us lack. So, The rule is we have to Show up in our assigned suits right?" 

"Currently they are a little bit too breezy," Niall said, holding a piece of his suit to prove his point. Louis looked around the room collecting the piece of cloth and a few extra things, Grace, Ashley, ina and Evelyn. I need your help. They all filed to him and Louis told them the things they required, then nodded and started producing things with magic, like scissors, threads and some necessary beads. Louis grabbed the scissor and snapped it a few times, thinking about something and then suddenly got to work.

"Won't it make them a lot more breezy?" Naill said, looking at the pieces of clothing louis was asking him for and the pair of scissors. They all get to work.

༻♛༺

After two hours of united efforts and hard work, using all and everything from the room they decided on what they created something to wear. 

"They look amazing," Liam said, looking at the outfits they prepared for the ball. 

"I know right, we better hurry or we are going to be late." Louis said he was too, looking at their creation with a proud smile.

In half an hour they get dressed, while the girls help them pack their stuff for a monthly stay, they are to stay there until their coronation day. They'll get crowned as Alphas of their respective packs While Harry will decide who is his Lord, second in command of the Eyrie. 

They grabbed their bags and went towards the car that was helping the students to drop off to the Palace. As soon as they reached the car louis' eyes fell on who was driving them. He said Hi enthusiastically and jumped to hug him. "Hello Paul, It's been so long" Paul chuckled at his enthusiasm and hugged him back. He broke apart from the hug and looked down at Louis' outfit. 

"What have you done to your outfit, you look stunning." Paul said looking while still admiring his outfit. Louis mumbled Thank you shyly 

"Do you think it's appropriate for a ball?" He asked softly.

" They won't take their eyes off of you." He told the shy boy proudly.

The boys came forward and introduced themselves as well, Paul laughed and told them they knew all of them. He was the one who dropped them off to the Academy and he has three daughters who are obsessed with The Royals. So he knew all ins and outs of them.

"We better hurry or else we are going to be late." Paul told them as they tried to do a fashion show for him to represent their outfits.

They were half an hour late when they entered the ballroom. Everyone was laughing and drinking. They were surely waiting for them to start the first dance. 

"Close the doors" Alpha Desmond ordered the Guards when he saw no sign of Louis and others coming. He was sure his plan worked out as he was the one who sent a few fairies to destroy their room and their outfits for today. 

"But Desmond, not everyone has arrived. We should wait for all students." Alpha James said looking around, hoping Louis and the boys would arrive soon.

"And keep other students waiting? How is that fair to anyone? These students should know how to follow the rules." He said as he motioned for Guards to close the door.

"Wait, " Zayn yelled as soon as the door was about to close, he sighed a breath of relief when they started to reopen.

Alpha Desmond threw them a deadly and nasty glare when they entered the ballroom and then his eyes fell on their outfits.

"What do you think you are wearing?" He asked fuming. He looked up and down on Louis' and others outfits

Zayn was wearing simple black jeans and a turtleneck shirt. But the thing that stood out of his outfit was his cape. On his shoulders draped a Black velvet cape embroidered with flowers on its corner and end. He had his sword half hidden in his cape. His Coin pendant was visible, standing out in all black. 

Liam on the other hand, was wearing his black Suit pants, a green shirt from his original school uniform, his knee high shoes standing out in his mixture of formal and informal combination. He has a maroon cape draped on his shoulders, on its shoulders a black shoulders cap which have three threads of beads. The front of his cape was connected with three threads of chains which was holding him in place.

Niall was wearing one of black emergency suits he brought from back home. He had a velvet maroon Cape Draped on his shoulders and it was surrounded with white fur. His sword was in a belt on his left side fully visible when he moved his hand a little bit.

Last but not the least Louis, he was wearing a black overall chiffon suit. Its waist has embroidered golden threads, thanks to Grace. The gold Belt in the center was holding his sword, while suit pants have embroidery on the bottom of them. His cape has embroidery on the shoulders and to the front back. He was wearing his pendant, too. He was looking simple and elegant. 

"Forgive us Alpha Desmond for being late. And for these outfits are strictly made with Our issued suits. Just worked a little bit to unlock them to their potential" Louis said looking at him challengingly, he knew what they were wearing was appropriate for the Ball and no matter what Alpha Desmond did, He has no power to stop them from attending the Ball now.

"You've done it wonderfully. now come along, everyone's waiting." Alpha James opened the door for them and guided them to the ballroom.

As soon as they entered the room, it turned eerily silent. Everyone gasped as their eyes fell on their outfits. Louis nervously looked around, and ran his hand on his outfit once and twice. Zayn, who was walking besides him, was a picture perfect, sensed his nervousness and held his hand for two reasons. One to stop fidgeting and two to make him calm down a bit. Seeing their hands a lot more whisper broke out. But soon stopped when Niall held Zayn's hand besides his left and Liam held Niall's. That was the sign of unity, by holding hands they were saying We are all one, you diss one you'll get answer from us all. 

"Now everyone, choose your partner and let the dance begin." Alpha James' voice echoed in the empty room. Everyone was too engrossed in admiring the four lads dressed up like kings holding hands entering the ballroom. After his voice everyone started looking around, looking at each other. It was like a trance had been broken. Zayn was looking at someone from across the room but was afraid to leave Louis' side. When Louis noticed that he urged him to Go and ask the Omega he's been eyeing for the last 10 minutes. He made Liam and Niall go and choose their partner too. When they said they can't leave him alone, he showed them his Pendant and said 'No one can hurt me now.' They leave reluctantly and look across the room for someone to dance.

After 5 minutes Zayn was chattering with an Omega named Gigi, Niall with Selena and Liam with Rita. When Louis saw them together and told them that they're supposed to dance with many of the People around them from all across the world and not with themselves. Rita just laughed and said she liked him better. With a shake of his head and a pat on Liam's shoulder Louis left them to enjoy the night. Harry has been chatting with Omega, that Louis later learns was Cara. They were laughing and chatting without care of a world. Louis looked around the room and saw everyone has a partner and those who don't were stealing glances from him. He sighed and grabbed a drink and took a sip while looking across the room content. It doesn't matter if nobody wants to dance with him. He can support his friends and enjoy the night watching all these lovely people. 

Everyone was on the dance floor, about to begin their first dance, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw it was a Female Alpha. She was in a light blue gown that was reaching the floor and dragging behind her, her hair tied in a beautiful bun. A single chain in her neck with a blue gem. "Yes" He asked shyly. She smiled at him and said

"Would you like to Dance with me, Louis?" At her question Louis' expressions lit up, he nodded his head and brought his hand forward , she put her hand in his hand and they both moved forward towards the dance floor. As soon as they reached music started playing. 

"My lady, I'm Louis, Maid of Eyrie, honored above all to make your acquaintance." Louis said in an Overly posh accent as he place his hand on her waist and started swing, careful not to step on her toes

"My Lord, I'm Taylor, Maddien of Swift, is so delightful to be in your kind company." She said, copying his tone.making Louis chuckled.

"Thank you for your company, my lady." Louis said sincerely.

"Are you kidding me? I'm beyond honored to be dancing with Royal Academy's Only Omega. Everyone around is so jealous of me."

"Yeah right." Louis scoffed " There was a line of people asking me to dance before you came." He said sarcastically

"Oh My lord, You have no idea. They were intimidated by you." She said looking at him in awe

"Why would they? I'm just a normal Omega." Louis asked, confused.

"It has something to do with you standing up for those Omega when discussing a war, or you disobey Alpha Desmond about changing your appearance. They know you are a strong Omega, who isn't afraid to speak what's on his mind. "

"So you mean they think I'm a disobedient little Omega who can't shut up when he needs to." Louis asked in a Venomous voice. Taylor just looked at his expressions and smiles

"No, Omega. They think You are brave for Speaking up for yourself and others. I don't know what happened in the academy but outside the academy, people adore you. They idolize you. They respect you." With each of her word louis' eyes widened even more. He shook his head and asked if she's kidding. Taylor just shook her head and said he can do it by himself in the parade. 

After that they both fell into lighter conversations, they made fun of people around them. They danced, they talked about everything and nothing. She told him about her time at the Royal Academy a few years ago. And he told her his time. They both were awful. When they got tired of dancing they went to their table and started drinking and eating. They got along so well, they have the same kind of sarcasm and wits.

Louis ate one of the spice patties and said through tears in his eyes "It's spicy, oh my god."

"It's because of the peppers in it." Taylor had told him enthusiastically

"I live on deserted Island, so i don't know what patties are let alone peppers" He told her dryly she laughed and punched him on the shoulder making louis chuckle, too.

Soon after, liam zayn and Niall joined the table and turned out Gigi, Selena and Taylor are childhood friends and they get along with Rita quite well too. They all fell into mindless chatter, drinking and eating everything they can get. After a few drinks Louis was giggling and clinging loudly, Taylor grabbed a glass of water and ordered him to drink. Louis snuck his tongue out and said "It's bland. I don't like it." The whole table laughed. One thing they didn't notice was a pair of eyes that was glaring at them through the night. 

"I need to pee." Louis announced after drinking water, he felt a bit lighter, he wasn't that drunk anymore and he had to constantly remind himself they have to make a public appearance yet. 

"Wait I'll come with you." Zayn said standing up, louis rolled his eyes and pushed him back on his seat "I'm good, and the toilets are right here. I'll be right back" Zayn was about to argue but Louis gave him a pointed look and ran towards the toilets. 

As soon as he closed the door his eyes fell on the person standing on sinks washing his hands. 

"Great, just the person I wanted to see right now." Louis said, rolling his eyes. Harry's head snapped towards him at his voice, his hard expressions turned soft as soon he knew who it was.

"Louis, " Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Harry," Louis said sarcastically. Harry rolled his eyes and went to get out of the toilets when Louis stopped him and said.

"Say my regards to the devil and tell him he forgot one of his Demon." Louis told him with an overly cheery voice.

"Who? You?" Harry replied as a matter of fact.

"No, You. I'm an angel." Louis said while batting his eyelashes exaggeratedly

"Yeah sure." Harry scoffed

"You are right, you can't be a demon." Louis said thinking out loud, as he was about to open the stall 

"How so?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"I mean, you can apply for a position of Demon and get rejected because you are more suitable for Devil." Louis said in a duh voice.

Harry smiles and grabbed Louis’ hand. “You’re drunk.”

Louis feels personally offended by Harry. He shook Harry’s hand away. “So are you!” Louis shoots back. 

“Maybe,” Harry laughs. “Fuck. I must be.”

Louis’ eyes narrow. “Are you laughing at me?”

Harry’s voice deepened “What if I am? What are you going to do about it?”

“Listen you twat. I’m not going to hit you. For one thing you’re a lot bigger than me. For another thing I’m not a fighter. I’m a lover not a fighter..”

“Prove it.” Harry walked over and locked the door.

Louis looks at the door in amazement. “What in the actual fuck. Why would there be a lock on this door? That is so bizarre. This is a bathroom for multiple people.. They’re practically encouraging people to have sex in their bathrooms and inconvenience everyone else. This is outrageous.” Maybe Louis was more drunk than he thought he was.

He walks over to the door and locks and unlocks the door multiple times as though to be sure it’s actually a lock. He didn't notice Harry move closer until he’s crowding him into the door. Harry clicks the lock and growls into his ear nosing along his neck. All the hairs on Louis’ neck rise. “I think I asked you to prove you aren’t a fighter, Louis.”

" what?” Louis doesn’t remember taking any hallucinogens but can’t explain what’s happening otherwise. “I…I…don’t…”

Louis felt vulnerable with his back to Harry like this, so he turned around, causing Harry to back up a few inches. He looked up at Harry. Turning around was a big mistake. Harry looks like a predator eyeing its prey. Harry licks his lips. His eyes moving from his eyes to his lips a few tips. He parted his lips and Louis' eyes opened wide in surprise. “Uhhhhhh…”

Harry swoops in for the kiss. Louis’s mind seems to be having some trouble wrapping itself around this idea. Harry Styles is drunkenly kissing him. What has his life come to? Harry is groaning into his mouth now and pressing him up against the door. He pushes their hips together as his hands slide over Louis’ bum, and he forcefully presses Louis even further against him. Louis’ heart is pounding, His brain seems to have vacated the premises. Harry’s tongue finds entrance into his mouth. He must be on drugs for this to feel this good. He doesn’t remember taking drugs, but this continues to be the only plausible explanation for why he is kissing Harry back.

He can feel Harry’s curls. Oh. It’s because he has his hands in his hair. He tugs a bit just because he can. Harry groans again, but the feeling of Harry getting hard against him sets off massive emergency sirens in Louis’ head. Louis releases Harry’s curls and uses his hand to frantically feel for the lock on the door he was pressed up against. He finally felt it and released it with a click and quickly pushed down on the handle. The door fell open behind him, and they both stumbled into the stall, Harry let out a confused “What the fuck?” Louis laughed in triumph, waves, and pushed him out of the stall , “Bye!” before closing the door on Harry's face. Harry is left there smiling bemusedly at the closed door because this Omega is something else.

༻♛༺

Louis got out of the Toilets a lot more sober than he was before. His mind was clear and it kept playing the incident of a few moments ago. Because why the fuck would Harry kissed the shit out of him. In a daze he reached his table and sat there staring at the table while his mind kept playing the kiss in his mind again and again.

"You okay?" Zayn whispered to him when he saw his blank expressions. Louis snapped out of his trance at Zayn's voice and nodded his head a few times. It was clear he was lying, they both knew, Zayn raised his eyebrows pointedly, Louis just ducking his gaze and started a conversation with Taylor.

"You know I will find out what is bothering you sooner or later, right?" Zayn told him with a finality, louis rolled his eyes and said

"I'll tell you when we get to our rooms" With a nod of his head Zayn dropped the topic. But Louis couldn't concentrate, his eyes kept looking around searching for Harry but he couldn't find him.

Alpha Desmond announced it was time for their Public appearance. So they said goodbye to their partners and went to the doors of the ballroom.

"Remember, be on your best behavior. These people are excited to see you. They love you, adore you and some of them may loathe you. Put a smile on your face and be Kind." Alpha james instructed." Now three people in a row and go." Alpha james said. 

The four of them standing together and because someone pushed them Liam, Niall and Zayn went tumbling forward where Alpha Desmond Shooed them out to the public. They tried to look for Louis but he was far behind. Harry was standing beside him. Harry motioned him to move, Louis, who's heart was beating wildly, mindlessly nodded and Walked out of the room. 

At Harry's one side was Jade and on the other was Louis. Louis gasped when he saw the people outside. 

There were thousands and thousands of people. Some holding cards and banners while some shouting  _ We love you, we are proud of you.  _

As soon Louis stepped into the light the crowd erupts into a loud Applause and the shout of 

_ Louis! Louis.!  _ And  _ Be My mate.  _ And some were like  _ Eyrie is proud to have an Omega like you. _

Louis' heart was beating so loudly, he wasn't sure he's even breathing or not. He looked around the crowd with wide eyes. He raised his hand and wave and the crowd went wild. After that everyone tried to wave but didn't get the expected reaction. One thing was Clear, Eyrie and the Packs surrounded Love Louis, no matter what the Alphas of the Academy said about him.

The night was sparkling, Lights were bright. Louis was awestruck, blushing whenever the crowd screamed at him to smile or wave at them. He was enchanted and overwhelmed with the reaction. He has tears in his eyes. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked at Harry who was already looking at him with a fond smile. Louis glared at him and Harry chuckled and turned to look at the crowd.

On Louis' left there was a movement at afar, he tried to look at them but couldn't see. It was clear some people were trying to move forward to see them but people were pushing them behind. It was a woman who had a small pup in her arms. When she tried to move someone pushed her that made her stumble and lose her grip on the pup. Pup fell on the floor, the woman cried and tried to pick up her pup but people kept pushing her away. The kid was rolling on their feet crying loudly. He was bleeding. Louis' heart stopped when he saw someone unintentionally about to put a foot on the child.

In the spur of the moment he yelled a loud "Stop." The whole parade stopped without an intention. Louis' eyes were on the baby who was about to be squashed by an adult. Nobody noticed the color of his eyes. They were not blue but dull golden. Nobody was stopped because they were shocked.

Louis ran towards the kid, Harry following behind closely. The crowd parted for him until he reached the Pup. He dropped down on his knees in front of Crying pup and Offered his hand to the pup. The pup looked at his hand and then at Louis' face. He grabbed his hand and Louis pulled him up towards his lap. The kid was wearing old, dirty torn out clothes but Louis didn't notice.

"You okay?" He asked softly. Baby sniffed a few times and shook his head no. He brought his arms forward which had a few cuts on them and they were bleeding. Louis pulled out his handkerchief and offered to clean the blood. The boy nodded so Louis cleaned the blood from the arm. 

"Where's your mum?" Harry asked beside him, looking at the kid kindly. At Harry's voice he shook his head a few times, his eyes Turning back to its normal color. He looked up at Harry and smiled politely. 

From a distance two Omega came rushing towards the Pup. One was young around the age of 23 while other was a lot older, maybe around 60. They nodded their heads at them both and grabbed The kid from louis and hugged him.

"You okay? I saw you getting pushed." Louis asked the pup's mother. She looked at Louis with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"Thank you, She wanted to see you so badly. After your first appearance in the Academy she's been following on your footsteps ever since. She was the one who begged me to come here." she said looking at her kid who was shyly looking at louis.

"Hello, What's your name?" Louis asked the shy kid who hid her face in her mum's neck. She mumbled a soft "Jaz."

"It was nice to meet you, Jaz. Im louis." Louis said as she ran his hand into the kid's hair. Kid smiled politely and yawned. "We are sorry for the inconvenience, thank you for your time. We'll take our leave." The mum said

"Thank you for your kindness, Highness." the older woman beside the Omega said.

"Please I did not do anything, It's all Louis, whatever you have to say tell him." Harry moved forward looking at the women and kid politely.

The woman turned to look at Harry and then back at Louis and said.

"Forgive me, My Lord. I wasn't talking to you." She said and turned her head towards Louis.

"You must have mistaken me for someone else, I'm not a Royal." Louis said looking at the older lady.

She looked at Louis' pendant and then at his face and said "I know a Royal when I see one." With that she bowed her head at Louis specifically, mumbling a soft  _ Farewell Your Highness.  _ And left.

Louis left there to watch her retrieving figure with wide eyes. Harry and everyone around them have the same kind of reaction even though no one beside Louis and Harry heard what she said. But they were intruding because Louis was shocked and Harry had confused expressions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I know it took me longer then expected but i have put everything in one chapter. Its monstrous chapter almost 12k. so Be proud of me.
> 
> Leave your thoughts on the chapters! I llove to read your coments they made my day so much better.
> 
> Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oii Oii, Im back!!! buckle up, its going to be bumpy road ;)

_ Timing is an art _

  
  


"Louis, Are you okay?" Grace flew to him as soon as she saw Him and Harry entering the halls together. 

"Your Highness," She said, looking at Harry, bowing. Eva joined them just as Grace turned to look at Louis again. Harry nodded his head in acknowledgment, telling her they are okay. They told the boys that they were expected in the Dining hall at which Harry nodded, again, and led the way.

Grace and Eva were left behind watching their retrieving figures.

"Watch out for him" Eva whispered

"I always do." Grace said, her expressions hardening sounding somewhat offended.

Eva looked at her offended face, her own face was blank of any expressions. She looked her in the eye and said "watch out for him, with him." She said again, pointing her head towards the retrieving figures. Grace's eyes widened in realization and she nodded her head in understanding.

"You know, We assistants are bound by oath to help them in whatever they want." Eva whispered to no one in particular. "I can't do or say anything that'll go against him. I am to protect them, help them no Matter what. We are born with them, we die with them. We can't do anything against them. It's not in our power." She turned towards grace again, who sighed and nodded her head in understanding.

"We can't tell them the things we've seen and the things we've known." Grace told Eva. Her voice stern.

"What things?" Eva asked

"Things that you and I both know should remain secret." She said giving Eva a pointed look.

"Yes, you–" Eva started but was cut off by Grace.

"Don't even think about it Eva. Not a word. " She growled, her eyes furious.

"I'm sorry, Grace." Eva mumbled apologetically and scurried away. 

Grace sighed and mumbled  _ Duty is the death of love. _

On the other hand, Louis and Harry were walking silently to the hall. The corridor was a mixture of exaggeration and personalization. It had medieval style decor.. Louis was looking around in awe. The decor was exquisite, It was brightly lit. Chandeliers were hanging all around the roof, the floor had white marble that was so polished and it was shining. The walls were decorated with paintings that looked so real that for a moment Louis thought it was a real picture. Louis gasped when his eyes moved from Painting to other painting. Some look like a mother cooking for her kids. Another was a lone flower in a garden, or it was an omega sitting alone in a park, her lips turned downwards. She seems to be deep in her thoughts unaware of the attention of the, what appears to be Alphas on her. Louis moved closer to the painting to get a better look of it. Louis can almost feel the sadness radiating from her or the lust in the Alphas' around her. 

And a painting of four girls, where you can see any faces or their physical appearances, but they were distinct by their colors, like green, orange, blue, and silver. They swirled around each other creating an illusion of face. Their features were becoming prominent but nothing more. The details in the painting were captivating that it made louis gasp.

"Luna Josephine painted these." Harry's voice snapped him out of his awestruck state. Louis turned his head towards harry, his eyes wide in admiration

"These are beautiful." He mumbled, Harry nodded his head and Started walking and continued,

"Every rightful heir gets to renovate the castle whenever they want. This castle has seen many phases, some kings and queens like to exaggerate in expensive things, some do not care how it looks. And some wanted to make it look as homely and as possible.

This castle is lastly decorated by Luna Jo. Some say she has an extraordinary Taste. She has an eye for beauty. She made something so ordinary look like a piece of art. She wanted to Make this castle feel like home to everyone and not just nobles or riches. She opened the palace for everyone. Made it a pack house. She accepted gifts from all people, made them part of the decor if she felt like. She bought things from different merchants in the city. Poor merchants. She used to believe art comes from anywhere and not just from exaggerating places. 

She was also a Marvellous painter, something most of her consul did not like. Legend has it as if something catches her eyes no matter what, she would draw it as soon as possible and paint it later. She has drawn a bagger to rich Omega. She didn't care what their status is, if it's Worthy of her attention, it's on a canvas." Harry told louis. Who was listening to each and every word of his so intently. Trying to remember each and every detail of the story and what he sees. He didn't want to forget a single thing, he wanted to tell each and every detail to Lottie.

"So what happened?"

"I have no idea, after her death My father was acting king until I took my crown. He changed a few things here and there but never anything major. I think he wanted to honor her memory and I very much intended to do so too." Louis looked at Harry as he spoke. He was the same man who was rude to others, he was the same man who thinks Louis is weak to be in the academy. But he talks about his previous Luna with so much respect that it made Louis respect him too. At that moment Louis had nothing against Harry but Respect.

If an Alpha can't respect their precedent they are not worthy of leading anyone.

"I have a request to make." Harry said after a minute of silence between them

"Yeah"

"Don't mention that lady in front of anyone."

"What do you mean?" Louis turned towards him, confused.

"The omega, don't mention it in front of my Father." Harry said meeting his confused eyes. He watched as the realization dawn to him

"Why?" 

"Because That would be treason. I don't wish to behead anyone because of that. She was an old omega, i do not wish to harm her."Harry stated calmly but Louis was seeing red. His hands turned into tight fists, through gritted teeth he asked.

"How is that a treason? She did no such thing." 

"She disrespected me, refused to accept my claim to the crown and called someone else their Alpha or Omega in your case, right in front of me, That's Treason to me." Harry said. His own voice getting higher a few octaves.

"You can't be serious," Louis said exasperated "My sister thinks I'm some kind of prince, she called me King so many times that I forgot the count. Do you wish to tell me, my sister is a traitor? She is going against you and your right? That she might get killed for that?" He snarled as he stood in front of him. His face red, his eyes cutting. Harry looked at his face for a long hard minute, his own expressions changing.

"There's a difference in these both situations. But if someone denies me what rightfully is mine, I will not hesitate to behead them. No matter of their age." He spat on his face and walked away.

"That's cruelty. We do not live in old age where you can behead someone just because they do not want to call someone their Alpha.." Louis' voice stopped him in mind tracks. He turned to look at him and said

"I never stopped anyone from questioning me. I would gladly take criticism, But if they decide to judge me without giving me a chance to prove myself, I'm more than happy to be rid of them" With that he left Louis standing there in a stunned silence.

༻♛༺

Outside in the middle of darkness,The evening has just been over.Filling up with small specks of light,Shining like a million fireflies.The blackness little by little fading,

The moon has just arrived.

The night rides in on a horse of pure midnight velvet, beckoned by the stars under the glow of a full moon. As the colours of the day rest, perhaps dream of the morrow, the hillside becomes its monochrome beauty, shapes that make an ever-changing, ever-present puzzle, question and answer united. 

Louis' features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of others their age. He looked peaceful. His heart thumped in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Serenity was plastered across his face as he slept. At peace, his consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, oblivious to the physical world.

His lips moved in soft whispers, the line between his brows started to form. He moved left to right, his lips moving but no words coming out of them. He grabbed the sheets in his hands, moved his head side to side. 

_ "Hello, Louis."  _ The voice he had heard so many times, called again. It was a pit of darkness, He looked around but wherever his eye could see there was nothing but darkness.

"Hello!" he called, panicked. "Where am I?" He asked again. The darkness around him was increasing. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. He slapped his face a few times, trying to wake himself up. But he was still there so was the darkness. After that little voice he didn't hear anything. He focused around Himself to pinpoint any source of voice but all he could hear was silence. 

"Are you here?" He asked "why am I here?"

"Yes,my child, I'm here." The voice called. This time it sounded closer than before. He turned his head towards the direction he thought the voice was coming from. But all he could see was Darkness.

"Where are you?" He inquired, looking around. "Why am I here? Why are you not coming out of darkness?" He demanded impatiently, he was panicking and the darkness and silence was creeping him out.

"You are here because I wanted to meet you, my child. I have waited so long for You." The voice called as a bright light emits from his left. It was blinding him, he squinted his eyes and put his hand above his eyes to save his eyes from the sudden light. As the light moved closer to him it became less of a bust of light and more of a person. It was a lady. He gasped. 

In his room, out of the darkness. His mouth opened, in what appeared to be a silent scream. Suddenly a bust of Gold spark emits from his chest illuminating the room. He gasped in his sleep, his eyes fluttering but he was deep in his Dreamland. 

In the halo of silver light he could see Her hair long silver, covering behind her. Her blue-ish silver dress falling down to her feet. She was holding a wand type stick which has a crescent on the tip. The crescent has blue spark swirling around it. Making waves appear on the stick. 

He could see her appearance, but couldn't deparcher her face as it was still bright with light. He could see her face a little but the light was too blinding, it was making it harder for him to picture a face in his memory.

"Hello, Louis." She called, her voice was now clear, free of the echo he's been hearing from months. It was warm and velvety, making all his nervousness fade away. With wide eyes, he mumbled a soft  _ Hello  _

She chuckled, it was the most beautiful music he has ever heard.

"Don't be afraid of me. You know me, as I know you." She spoke softly. The air around them was warm now, it was like she was reassuring Louis, without touching him.

" _ You _ know about me, I on the other hand, know nothing about you." He replied calmly, all the nervousness from his body melting away. It felt like he has known her for ages. His omega was jumping around happily. 

Louis felt a gush of air hit him and heard a soft chuckle "Ask me anything you desire, Omega. I will answer everything within my power." 

"Who are you?" He asked right away, without missing a beat. It's a question in his mind that's been keeping him awake for months. He was thankful for her, as she saved him many times.

"Also, I wanted to thank you for saving me many times."

"It was my duty, Little omega." She said, "I can not say much about myself but You can call me Des."

"Why can't you tell me about yourself?" He asked curiously

"One for sorrow, one for mirth

Three for wedding, four for birth

Five for silver, six for gold

Seven for secrets never to be told" She sang quietly making Louis freeze on his spot. His breath hitch. He looked at her with his mouth agape and wide eyes

"How?" He asked with a trembling voice, this was something his father used to sing to him whenever he told him a secret. 

"I know many things, Little wolf. But that is not something we want to talk about. I have limited time with you. Ask me something you really wanted to know." She insisted

"Why are you helping me? Can you please tell me this? Why am I the only one who can hear you?" 

"You think you are the only one. But there's another. The world is full of darkness and terror. There will come a day after a long cold summer night, when stars bleed and cold breath of darkness falls heavy on the world. The world will emit chaos. People will fall into a pit of darkness and hopelessness. In that dread hour, a warrior shall draw from the fire. He would do the impossible things."

"Prophecies can be dangerous things. I do not believe in them but what do you expect from me?" He asked timidly

"When the darkness of the night fell upon the world, only the Alpha prince who was promised can bring the dawn." 

"Oh." He said quietly. "I'm afraid you got the wrong guy. As you can tell, I'm not an Alpha, prince or a warrior."

"As you said, prophecies can be dangerous. They are tricky business, one minute they mean something and the next another. I believe, You have a role to play, so does another." Her voice was calm and collected.

"Who?“ he asked

" Seven for secrets never to be told." She whispered quietly. 

"My time is over, Little one. Be sure that you are never alone. Help is always near. And remember:

Eight for a wish, nine for a kiss

Ten a bird you should never miss

Eleven for health, twelve for wealth

Thirteen beware of the Devil himself."

With that she disappeared and Louis woke up from his sleep with a gasp. He looked around the room and saw that the whole room was illuminating with the gold swirls. His own eyes were shining dull gold. He flicked his hand around, trying to touch the swirls but his hands went through it. Making his hand illuminating like a burning lantern. He looked at his hand and the gold flicked in his room with awe until they disappeared slowly. 

_ Seven for secrets never to be told  _ the words echoed in his mind. He looked around the room to see if he could see her again. But he was all alone in his dimly lit room. His mind swirling around with the thoughts. The conversation he had with Des was making his mind confused.

What did she mean? Who was another? What was about to happen? Why him? 

And more importantly, Who was she?

All these questions were making his head spin. He put down as much as he could on a paper before he could forget a single thing. 

He wrote down all the details of conversation as best as he could. 

As he wrote the last rhyme, his eyes became droopy and his head hit his writing pad. He was deep in his slumber.

_ Thirteen be aware of the devil himself. _

༻♛༺

Two days have passed since that event and Louis still found himself wandering about the dream, reality or dream like reality. He wasn't sure himself what it was. One thing was sure, he was going crazy trying to search for the other. He tried to look out for each and everything. Any clue about what it could be, what was about to happen but he came empty handed.

He discreetly tried asking the boys about the The promised Alpha Prince or if they heard anything about like that but the boys only looked at him weirdly. He dropped the topic in front of them saying it's one of Lottie's stories he remembered. But discreetly kept looking for something. He tried asking about anyone Des but was shut down. He asked Grace and Tina if they knew anything about who Des was and they said Des was Alpha Desmond's nickname. When he asked if they knew any female with that name they only shook their tiny heads. And with that his last hope to find answers was gone, too.

_ Eight for a wish, nine for a kiss _

_ Ten a bird you should never miss _

His omega whispered when he pulled his hair out with one hand while the other was clutching the notepad tightly in his hand. One thing that changed after that night was his alone time with his notebook. He was carrying it around everywhere. Looking out for the things he wrote that night. Trying to join the dots, decode the prophecy. But every time his mind has no answers for him. When Liam asked him why he was carrying a notebook everywhere he told them He was keeping track of everything he was seeing in the palace, for lottie. He wants to memorize everything as much as he can. Liam only shook his head fondly at him and dropped the subject. Nobody questioned him after that.

Right now, they were standing in the Palace's library. Desmond and Power said they are giving them three days to gather as much information about anything they want. After three days they'll start their training as a Real role model, Real Alphas and Betas.

They stood outside of the library, and just beyond the heavy, mahogany doors stood 'them'. Thousands upon thousands stacked in neat rows, all orderly arranged and aligned back-to-back where their insides could not be judged by their covers. Each set in groups surrounded on five sides with wood as deep and dark as blood and each one a mantra of the previous. Their titles all curled and looped in one direction and turned to the side so that one had to tilt their head in order to read them.

"Eyrie has the world's largest Library. It has every book, every scroll, every little writing written by any author. This library has the first addition to books that are 100 years old. This library has everything there is to know about this universe. You just have to look for it." Power's voice boomed in the books filled library as she motioned at the books behind her.. She was glowing light orange in the bright light of the library.

She moved towards an auditorium and stood behind the stand. In front of her was a single high table. "This is legendarium," She showed the image of table to everyone and continued

"If you are looking for something and can't find it, put your hand on the table and say it. If any book has a mention of it it'll fly to you." She said as she placed her tiny hand on the surface of the Legendarium and said "first Wolves." After a few seconds thousands of books throughout the library started to shuffle out of their shelves and started flying towards her. They stack themselves neatly on top of each other on the table. She looked around everyone to make sure she had everyone's attention. "And when you are done reading say a simple 'Echo' and they will return to their original place." When everyone nodded their head in acknowledgement she smiled and said "Remember, Knowledge is power. Gain as much as you can in these three days. They are going to change your life." With that she shooed everyone to enjoy their time. 

The group of Alphas and beta gathered around the legendarium. Playing around searching for books. Some were actually finding books for their interest and some were just playing around playing books like "Nude Omega's, Omega's heat" 

Louis huffed and went to look around for a book. The library has two floors and different compartments. Each compartment was a different topic. Each wall was stacked with books from head to toe. He walked towards the history section and pulled out the book that caught his eye. Zayn was as usual with him while Niall and Liam were looking at the Geographic section. They want to learn more about trade while Louis was more interested in looking for history. He wasn't born a Royal or Noble so this new life was very intriguing to him.

"I'm going to look at some books, do you mind coming with me?" Zayn asked, looking at him. 

"You go and search for whatever you want. I'll be here when you are back reading this." he said, raising his book above, showing Zayn an excited smile.

"Are you sure You would be okay?" he asked worriedly

"I'm here in a crowded area. I will be fine. Besides I can kick some asses if Needed to. Don't worry about me." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes making Zayn chuckle. With a smile on his face he went towards the 'Business' section.

༻♛༺

Louis was engrossed in reading about the first wolves. His notepad that he took from The library was filled with little things he learned from the books. 

According to the book the first wolves were huge in their sizes, larger than regular size Alphas. Even their Omega's were huge. They were strong, fast, attentive and beautiful. They care for each other and others around them. These First wolves mated amongst each other to increase their population. The child these mated couple had were called 'pure wolves'

For the longest time Pure wolves ruled over the world. They mated amongst themselves only to keep their Bloodline pure, they were also the Royal Wolves. As the population increases, some of the pure Mated outside their pure blood packs. Creating the wolves that have half Pure blood and Half not. These are called Nobles.

Nobles have the Royal blood. They share a few of the characteristics of the pure blooded wolves. They were superior to the ordinary wolves. Which caused so much trouble in the world. Ordinary wolves were afraid of the nobles as they were new in power and they wanted to own the Ordinary wolves.

That's when Royals intertwined before it was too late. They were superior to The nobles so nobles bow to them making them rulers of the world. Royals gave some of their power to the nobles but still remains in power. This way they control the way the world is working. The wolves were happy to bow to the Royals as they were kind, compassionate, and forgiving. Unlike some nobles. And that's how The world has been working till now.

Nobles and Royals working together, they make a balance in the world. Royal still mate amongst themselves to keep their bloodline pure. Until the last Alpha and Luna. 

Luna Josephine and Alpha Elijah died with their kids and their closest relationship. Making the Royal bloodline extinction. The only survivor of the Pure bloodline was Harry. But Harry was not a Pure wolf but blood. His bloodline is tinted. But he was the Son of Queen Marlee's Youngest Omega, Princess Anne. Making him the only heir to the crown and Eyrie.

Louis was so engrossed in the Books that he did not hear anyone coming behind him. He did not notice someone standing behind him looking at his book. He gasped when he heard a taunting voice in his ear. Making him stumble and dropping the book on the table with a loud thud.

"Reading these books won't get you anywhere, Omega. Your place will remain on Our beds, to keep them warm." He whipped his head towards the voice and came face to face with one of the Alpha that attacked him in toilets. Jayden. He was holding a stack of fancy looking books in his hand. He was one of those ignorant Alphas, who believe that Omegas are nothing but toys for the Alphas. He was holding many books on How to handle an Omega. 

"Says who?" Louis spat in his coldest voice. He hands balling into fists.

He looked down at the stack of books and looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"Says me and all these books. Go home before I make you."

Louis was seeing red. He had enough of this Alphas bullshitting, with a huff he asked "and what makes you believe these books have any authenticity? Or the power?" Louis said looking at the Alpha in the eye. With a corner of his eyes he saw Liam, Niall and Zayn running towards him. He shook his head lightly, making them stop in their tracks. They were within earshot so if things got out of control or he couldn't handle them they'll intertwine. 

With a smirk on his face, Jayden moved a little closer. Putting the books in his on the table where louis sat moments ago. He looked at Louis up and down. Looking down at him, he licked his lips and said

"An Omega like you deserves to be disciplined. I do not care who you think you are. This is no Omega's gossip center. Where you can sit and talk whatever in your mind without watching who you are talking to. I'm an alpha, You will talk to me with respect, drop that attitude." He hissed with a tint to alpha timber in his voice. Louis' omega covered at the voice but stood taller not submitting to the Alpha.

Louis looked at his friends behind Jayden. He clenched his jaw and looked at Zayn and Niall for a few seconds. When they nodded their head asking him if he's okay he nodded. An idea forming in his head. He sat back down, making the Alpha smirk who thought he was sitting down in submission. Louis looked up at the alpha, glared at him and mumbled calmly.

"Seize him." Jayden looked at him with raised eyebrows before he felt three sets of arms holding him. He writhed in their hold. Trying to get free, Liam put his hand on his face to keep the voices shut.

"Cut his throat" He said looking at the alpha. Niall blunt nails started to extend from his foreskin. Jayden's eyes widened and he thrashed in their hold. With a twisted smile on his face louis mumbled

"Oh wait, I changed my mind. Leave him." As he spoke the words, boys dropped Jayden on the floor who stumbled and fell down on his knees.

Louis sat down on his knees to be on eye level with the alpha and said.

"Knowledge might be power but the Power is power. I might be an Omega but in this room I'm here to be the Lord of Eyrie. You know what that means?" He asked as he grabbed the Alpha's chin to make him look at him

"That means, In this room I hold more power than you. So I suggest you be careful next time before I discipline you." With that he stands up and walks away with his wildly beating heart. Leaving his friends stunned into silence.

༻♛༺

It was later that day, they were having lunch in the dining room when Alpha Desmond stood up from his seat at the head of the table. Harry sat on his right side, Ashton on his right side while Louis and Jade in front him. On Louis' right side sat Niall and Zayn and Liam and in front of them their Betas of the packs. 

"Today, I will present you something that No one has in ages." Desmond said in a Smug voice which boomed throughout the hall. Making every Alpha and beta to turn their attention towards him.

He motioned towards something behind him and said "This is the crown of Eyrie." Cheers broke out in the whole Halls. Everyone was buzzing with excitement. They were looking at each other and Desmond with huge eyes

"The Crown was last seen when my dear sister in-law, Luna Josephine was crowded. The crown only appears at the touch of the rightful heir. We are Lucky to have one amongst ourselves." He said as he motioned towards Harry, who stood up and bowed at everyone a little.

He pointed at the boys to bring the box forward. The box was covered with red velvet so no one could know what was under it, or how the crown looked. Louis, Harry and Ashton stood up to grab the box. It was heavier than they imagined it would be.the weight surprised them and they stumbled to balance the box in their hands. Louis grabbed the velvet tightly around the box, to keep the mystery of the Crown a little longer while Harry and Ashton Lifted the box. They placed the velvet covered box on the small table besides Dining table that the servants had just placed. 

"This box is made of pure Valeria Glass. The glass of Elders World. The Elders– Fate, power and Seer created this case to keep the crown safe from unwanted seekers. This case holds the power to deparcher the rightful from the wrong one. It has magical abilities that make the Crown only appear when touched but the royals. As the crown holds power that is unknown to us as the last wearing this crown is not between us to tell the tales." He said as he looked at the Covered box with something akin in his voice. He uplifted the case to reveal the empty Glass box. But as soon the Cover was lifted everyone gasped.

There sit on the red velvet, inside the glass box, the crown of Eyrie. There were slight twinkles around the crown in the glass box. Making the crown even more glorious. The crown was made of Gold wire, swirling around each other making a hold to place on the head. On the front it was bent in crescent shape, holding a green gem in its hold. The string of golds twisted around the gem and moved towards the tip of the crown. It was truly elegant and magnificent. 

The gasps were not because of the crown but how it appears. Because what Desmond just said, it should appear on Harry's touch. Desmond cleared his throat. "It looks like the crown has recognized its heir through the cover. Harry came forward and showed us the glorious Crown." Harry moved forward with a smug smile on his face. He was excited to hold the crown he heard so much about. He knew he was meant to wear this crown since he was 6 years old.

He moved forward, towards the glass box. He put his hand on the lock of the box to open it. As soon his thumb touched the button, something unexpected happened.

The crown disappeared. 

The shocking gasps were heard all around the room. Harry looked at the box confused and turned to his father who himself was looking at the box with his mouth agape. Everyone left their seats and moved closer to the box to see what happened.

_ Ten a Bird you should never miss. _

Harry touched the box again and nothing happened. He looked at the box confused and embarrassed. He felt an anger bubble in his chest, because all his life he waited for this moment. Only for the crown to disappear at the last moment. He glared at the empty glass and touched the box one last time. When suddenly with a bust of light the crown appeared in the box again and the glass lid disappeared itself. Presenting the crown.

The small twinkles around the crown appeared all around the room making the room illuminating and giving the effect of confetti. Harry touched the crown lightly and put it in his hands. He raised the crown above his head. Making the room emits into loud cheers. With a satisfied smile on his face. He looked around at everyone. 

_ This is his place. As their Alpha King. _

There are things known and things unknown and in between them lies the doors of perception. 

༻♛༺

Sometimes things take time to make complete sense. You just have to be patient with them and when the time comes, You'll know for sure what to do. 

They were back in the library, Louis and Niall were hunched together reading a book on how pack relationships work. They had a notebook with them where they were taking note. Making sure they know which pack married which, who hates who and who is allied with who. They believed it to be a great weapon to know what their weaknesses and strengths are. So they noted everything.

Louis learned he had a great eye for allies. He can tell which pack is friendly and which is not only to later be confirmed by Niall. They made it into a little game where they would guess whether or not two packs have a friendly relation or not. Their little game was disturbed by the sound of snoring coming from across them. 

With a start they started in front of them, only to realize Liam and Zayn were hunched on books, their eyes closed and their mouths open. Little snores coming out of them.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Niall asked, looking at them amused.

Louis pressed his lips together, to prevent himself from laughing. "We probably should." 

When Niall was about to get up from his seat to shake them awake, Louis grabbed his hand and made him sit back. Niall looked at him with a raised eyebrow. His expressions questioning. Louis with a mischievous smile bent down, Niall raised his eyebrows in question. Louis Picked up his shoes and threw it at Zayn while Niall, with a wicked smirk Threw his own shoes at Liam.

Both of the boys start awake,looking around the library, their eyes threatening. Louis and Niall burst out laughing. They clutched their stomach laughing loudly. Liam and Zayn turned towards them confused before their eyes fell on the pair of unmatched shoes near them. They glared at the boys. Making them laugh even more, their eyes filled with tears because of how much they were laughing. Zayn's glare melts at their expressions and he begins laughing with them, too. Making Liam Laugh along.

When they finally calmed down Zayn told them to head back to their room. They went to head back when Louis' eyes found the empty Legendarium. He said he would be back in a second and went towards it.

He stood in front of the empty desk, debating whether he should or shouldn't search. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the Legendarium. "Des" He mumbled softly and held his breath. Louis looked around to see any book but for a few seconds nothing happened. 

Louis sighed a breath of relief when he saw a book flying towards him but that quickly turned to gasp when many, many,many others followed them behind. His eyes widened, he looked around left and right but all he could see was books, flying towards him.

Books upon books were flying, they reached and circled around him before they set themselves on the Desk while many more circles around him. But they were so much in numbers that the stack of books on the deck stumbled and fell, some of them hitting him in the process. He tried to catch some of the books but a book hit his foot specifically hard, making him lose his footing. He groaned and fell on the floor, many books falling on top of him. He tried to set up but the books were making it hard for him to sit up or do anything. 

He tried to scream but a book hit his head extremely hard. Spots started to appear in his vision. He tried to stand but the constant falling of books were making it hard for him. Some of them were hitting him really hard. His surroundings started to blur. A few books hit his head, his vision blacked out and he fell on the floor. A heap of books upon him.

༻♛༺

His eyes snapped open when he heard Murmur around him. He sat up quickly and the voice around him stopped. He looked around and the familiar sofa, and curtains and he looked down and saw that he wasn't on the library floor anymore but in the library.

Liam, Zayn and Niall were looking at him with worried eyes. They gave him time to calm himself down before they crowded him

"Louis Are you alright." He looks to his left at Liam. He looked at Liam's worried expressions when he didn't respond a few seconds, with a delay he nodded his head.

"What happened?“ he croaked out. He realized a second later that his throat was very dry. " Water, Please." He croaked out again, Niall shot up from his position besides him to grab a glass of water. Louis accepted his offer with a smile and drank full glass. He handed the glass back to Niall and sighed

"What Happened?" He asked again. This time a bit sternly.

"You tell us, louis." it was Zayn.

"You said You'll join us In a minute. We waited for you for almost an hour when you didn't come back we became worried and ran back into the library. Only to find you on the floor, unconscious, alone." He continued looking at Him.

"Was there any book around me?" He asked, trying really hard to make his voice even but his voice quivered but the boys were too worried about his safety to realize.

"There was no book, louis. Who hurt you? What happened? Do not lie to us, Please." Liam begged.  _ Oh  _ he thought to himself. 

Was he dreaming? Did his mind make up everything on his own? It couldn't be possible. He was sure books upon books befell on him.

_ Beware of the devil himself  _ his mind played back.

"No one hurt me. I was looking for a book and I don't know what happened. I think it was the lunch we missed. I became dizzy and fell. I am sorry, I did not mean to worry you." He clasped his together and bent his head down in shame. Boys thought it was because he was ashamed because he made them worried but in reality he was ashamed because he lied to his friends.

He wanted to tell them but he wasn't sure. He wasn't what happened either and he didn't want to make them worry. They were already so protective of him It will only make them go overdrive. He will tell them once he himself know what's going on for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for your patience. I love you all very much,  
> say I if you got my references,
> 
> What do you think going to happen next?   
> Heet


	8. Chapter 8

_ Brokenness is a beginning _

  
  
  


"What's the matter, little omega?" A man with shaggy brown hair asked the little crying wolf at his feet.

"My coach said I cannot play footie anymore because I'm small and not strong like everyone in the team." The pup cried, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"That's because you are small, Omega. You became tired easily. It is not good for an omega to be this tired." The man grabbed the pup's face, wiping the tears with his thumb.

"Oh, So it is because I'm an Omega?" He croaked, his expressions hardening and hands balling into tight fists.

The man creased the omega's small fists in his hands and said "Yes." Fat tears started to flow from the pup's eyes. He wiped the tears and grabbed the Omega's chin to make him look in the eye.

"There is nothing wrong with being an omega. You do not deny who you are. You are small, your body isn't as strong as others. Your body needs rest. As you grow up your body will go through more physical and emotional changes in a month than an Alpha does in a year. You do not mean to work your body this much but I will not let you look down at yourself because of your gender." The pup sniffed and nodded his head at the older man's words. 

The man grabbed the pup's face and smiled "You can do anything, Louis, anything I can do, You mother can do, your coach can do. You can do more than any of us."

His tiny blue eyes glossed over, he wiped his nose with the back of his hand, "Because I am an omega?" He asked hopefully.

"Because you are you. And when you feel like everything is going wrong and you feel weak or feel like you cannot do something Or others make you feel like nothing. Remember who you are. None can be you better than you."

"Yes, Father." Louis said, wiping his tears, smiling at his father. Troye grabbed his face and kissed his forehead.

༻♛༺

"I know what Niall's pack is. But i don't know anything about any of yours." Louis asked. They were all sitting around the allotted lounge given to the Pack Alphas and betas. The Boys were accompanied by Luke, Ashton, Rita, Jade and Bebe. The girls were already at Louis' side when the attack happened a few days ago, they were right behind the boys, protecting him. Luke was natural in this situation but he never resented Louis for anything, in fact he loved to hang out with him. They'd usually find Luke and Louis having a banter. 

Ashton was another story, He always saw Louis as his competitor. He wasn't mean to him but he wasn't so friendly either. He was good friends with Harry and he was sure that Harry would pick him up as The Lord of Eyrie but then Louis came along and things Started to change, along with Ashton's point of the things. He was raised to believe in the exterior. It's what he was raised to focus on whether on himself or on others. He looked for beautiful faces, beautiful bodies– the things eyes would notice and appropriate. He used to surround himself with only these types of people. But that day, when Louis, an Omega, Refused to change the way he looked and walked just to please the Alpha, Changed his perspective on many things. 

_ "How is what I'm wearing going to affect my ability to protect my people? How does the way I walk help me When i'm planning a war and my people are dying? I may be in rags and could make the best decisions for my people. What I'm wearing isn't going to affect my abilities."  _

And when that day Ashton asked if he wasn't scared of getting Suspended and for people to not like him and he has told him

_ "Look, Ashton, The surface of the ocean is only the fraction of what's beneath. Our eyes, our body may attract their attention but our true personality makes them stick around. You could be wearing the finest clothing but you don't know how to help them in the hour of crisis, what do you think how long your appearance can save you? People are dying but your clothing is finest, your hair fleek and you have no idea what to do, how long will you respect you?" Louis had asked with a polite smile on his face.  _

_ "Im will be their beta. They have to respect me. Is it wrong if I want to look good? Or dress myself?" He had asked. _

_ "They will respect you out of fear not out of respect. And I never said you should not be dressed up for yourself but forcing someone to look a certain way and make your appearance everything is wrong."  _

After that day, Ashton has accepted it as it is. He still sees Louis as a Computation but he was okay to work under Louis, An Omega. He started to hang out with him because unlike the stuck up people he hangs out with Louis was different. He spoke his mind and he wasn't afraid to tell you that what you did was wrong but he'll appreciate you for something you did even if everyone around you was against you. Louis and the boys would respect your opinion when given and would actually think it through. It was a welcome, friendly environment.

Right now, they were sitting around chatting amongst themselves. When Luke spoke "I'm the Alpha of Pack Alaska." 

"Alaska?"

"Yeah, It's an industrial state. Our pack produced the best cotton and linen. It provides the best clothing all around the Eyrie and its connected packs." Luke said proudly. 

"I'm from Pack Wales. Rita is our next beta, My most trusted advisor." Liam said sitting up straight beside Luke, his chin high with pride. 

"Wales is one of the most trusted Pack of Eyrie. It has the biggest and strongest army. Wales Armed the entire Eyrie and all five packs." 

"My pack has the best Smith. We provide weapons to the world. It's Gardenia." Bebe said, showing her heirloom of a sword hanging around her neck. Louis patted her back 

“Zayn, what about you?” Louis turned to a very quiet Zayn who was looking at the table drawing patterns with his finger. At louis’ voice he sat up straight, raised his head and smiled at him.   
“Pack Cynthia, there’s nothing much to tell.” Zayn said 

“I've never heard of this pack.” Liam said across from him

“It's not a big pack, consisting of few families.” he said and looked down, continuing:

“Our pack is outcast of Eyrie. We do not do anything special, it has a small farm and a few shops. We do not interfere in the Kingdom's business. We gave them our support and that's that. I was actually shocked when I received the letter from Fate, I was the first one to receive it from my pack.”

“So how does it work?” Louis asked curiously.

“My father was the Alpha, and when he died my mother took that responsibility. Our people accepted her and she has been Luna ever since then. I am the Oldest child of Her and it is my Role this year to become the Ruler. So here I’m.” he said his voice tight. He grabbed his coin necklace in his hand tightly.

“Good for you and be proud of yourself because you have your priorities in order. Be proud of yourself. you are responsible, reliable, persistent, and take your job seriously.” Louis said, Hugging him with a very proud smile on his face. He looked like he had just won the lottery. 

“Thank You” He smiled with akin appreciation. Louis just shook his head and nodded. 

_ Ten a bird you should never miss. _

༻♛༺ 

Louis was going back to his chamber. It was evening time and he wanted to rest a bit. They boys were going to gardens, they asked if he wanted to join, to which he said he would be there in half an hour. He was feeling a little tired.

As he was walking towards his chamber, he was staring at his hands. So many questions were swirling around his head. His mind kept playing his interaction with Des, the incident in the library when he tried to look her up or the disappearance and appearance of the crown. He looked at his hands. He was sure he wasn't dreaming, the crown did disappear when Harry touched the Crown Case. He remembered the shock whisperer of everyone around him. He was in the second row with Liam when someone pushed him. He stumbled and moved forward when Zayn, who was in first row, caught him. From his peripheral vision he saw Harry with his Rock hard posture Touched the Case again. And as expected The crown showed up, but that wasn't what he was questioning, from what he had heard he knew this was to happen. What surprised him was the sting feeling in his hand. He felt like it was burning. His expressions were sour. He bound his hands in fists but they were burning badly and His Omega was running will. It was throwing a tantrum trying to break free. Louis was shocked himself, his Omega never did that. That's when he noticed, his hand – 

He yelped when he felt someone grab his arm tightly and pushed him towards his room. He noticed the scent and Physic immediately.  _ Harry.  _ The door was slammed close and he was thrown towards the door, Startled. He was about to slam face first in the door, he quickly put his hand on the door to stop the impact. His eyes widen, heart coming out of his chest and breathing loudly. He wasn't sure what was going on. He gulped.

"Harry." He whispered, his legs felt like they would give out soon but he didn't dare to turn around. Did Harry see his hand too? Was he in trouble? 

_ If someone denies what's rightfully mine I will not hesitate from beheading them.  _

Nothing happened for some time. Louis was sure he was imagining things if it wasn't for Harry's Heavy breathing a few feet away from him. He closed his eyes and took a huge gulp of air. If he's going to die today, He will face him. He will try to explain to Harry that he himself wasn't sure what happened there. He put a little pressure on his arms to push himself away from the door when Harry's hand slammed near his head. Startled, he gasped loudly, openly shaking with fear. 

"Harry" He whispered again. Still nothing.

He was shaking but this time he didn't dare to move. Harry's front was attached to his back. His one hand above, near his head. He was breathing softly near his left ear. He took a sharp breath when he felt Lips on his neck. The hair on the back of his neck and on his arms stood up from the impact. Harry's lips moved from his neck to his ear. His tongue peaking out touching his neck. 

"Harry" He gasped, again Trying to push Harry away but Harry only pressed him harder in the door. His other hand grabbed his waist and pressed him to his hips. 

He felt a hot breath on his neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make contact with his neck. A hand runs through his hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around his waist, and pulls me close to his pine scented body.

“W...what?” He stuttered

“Don’t Touch other Alphas In front me” Harry whispered in his neck and Louis' eyes snapped open. His lips set into straight, he pushed harry away from his with all his might

“What the fuck?” He yelled on his face, only to come across Harry with bright red Eyes. his Alpha has taken over. Harry tried to grab his arm but louis dodged him and stepped away from the door and the trap of harry’s arm.

“No,” louis said as he shook his head, Harry gopenly glared at him. His eyes turned dark red.  _ His alpha is getting angry _

“What the fuck are you saying?” Louis shouted, he felt anger bubbling in his head as the urge to smash harry’s face into something. Harry took a step towards louis while he dodged him. 

“I do not like it when you get too touchy with other Alphas.” Harry slurred, his voice sounded drunk, his Alpha had too much control over him, he didn’t even know what he was saying.

“You are not my fucking Alpha. Get the fuck out of my room.” He snarled, his voice increasing an octave. Even though his Omega was trying to come out, it wasn’t happy with the way Harry was talking to him. His omega was way too spoiled to be told what to do.

Harry’s Alpha, on the other hand, seems alike. His eyes flashed, he opened his mouth to snarl at him, his sharp canines coming into view. 

“Careful, Omega.” He threatened, his voice laced with Alpha timber. Harry cornered him to his bed, towering over him. He raised his head high, his canines on full display, his eyes glowing. 

“Back down, omega. Do not disobey me.” his voice was calm but filled with Alpha timber, he was forcing louis into submission. But he was in this situation way too many times. His Omega refused to back down. Louis, having his omega’s full support, raised his head equally high and glared at Harry. “You are not my Alpha.” his voice was sweeter than honey, a wicked smile on his face and his eyes were determined. He refused to be treated like this and having his omega support him in his decision was something he was always grateful for. His omega wasn’t weak, it didn’t force him to bow to any Alpha just because they were Alphas. It always backed him up in these situations. They were Us against the world in a situation like these, ready to tear apart whoever tries to take advantage of their gender.

Harry got angrier at his words, He growled on his face and grabbed the back of his neck. Louis’ omega whimpered, scared to do anything but louis, he saw red. How dare he. Who does Harry think he is?

With his other hand he slapped Harry on the face. Startled, harry backed away from him. He shook his head a few times, His eyes turning back to its original Ember color. He put his hand on his stinging cheek and glared at Louis, who glared back venomously.

“You fucking shit. If You want me to be yours be respectful to me. I don’t care if you are the fucking King of Eyrie. Show me some respect.” he spat, pushing Harry towards the door. Harry who was too stunned to talk anything, looking at him with wide eyes. His back to the door while louis tower over him, as much as he could.

“If you want to be my Alpha, court me. Don’t come barging into my room like a filthy alpha and demand shit from me.” he said as he raised his hand towards Harry’s waist. His hands brushed from his hips to his waist, his hand stopped in the middle of the waist, the back of his hand touching. Harry took a sharp breath and put his hand on Louis' waist. He pulled him closer. Louis cowering over him, Harry's lips part open. He moved his face towards Louis, his eyes fixated on his shiny thin lips. He was pressed to the door from head to toe while louis was pressed to his chest. There was almost no existential gap between them, Harry can feel the thumping of Louis' head. He licked his lips and moved his forward, to close the distance between them.

He gasped and stumbled backwards when the door behind him opened and he was pushed outside. Louis was closing the door and stood in between them. He gave louis a coldest and deadliest galre and spat

"I loathe those Alphas, just so you know." He slammed the door on Harry's stunned face.

_ For treasures, for tricks _

_ For the rose that pulls and pricks. _

༻♛༺

“My lord, The flea bottom is facing the worst case of famine and water scarcity. There’s not enough food, water, medicine or clothing going around there. People are sick and their bodies are getting weaker day by day, they cannot fight a simple fever. If this continues we will lose a greater amount of our people.” Alpha of Alaska, Isaiah, said as he looked at the head of the table, towards their lord, Desmond Style. They were in a council room, It consisted of Alphas of Alfia, Wales, Gardenia, and Alaska. These are all big 5 packs that control all the other packs in the world. 

"But the food and medicine had been sent there every month." Alpha of Gardenia,Jace ,interrupted

"It has not reached the people and if it does, it's not enough." Alpha Isaiah Replied, looking down.

"Where has it been going?" Desmond asked calmly, looking around the council.

"The upper class has been taking it and selling it at double prices."

"This is outraged" Alpha of Wales, Carlos, roared "Why are they taking things from the needed." 

"I do not know, but its is for sure that they are earning double and paying only half of what they're earning" 

"Very well, Looks like Pack greywater needed a visit." Alpha Desmond said, nodding his head at the direction of the Alpha. 

"What are the reports, Alpha Carlos." Desmond asked, as he looked around the council room.

"My lord, the situation isn't good. The moon pack is creating trouble. They refused to accept Harry as their Alpha King. They have gathered a huge number of wolves besides them." 

"But Moon pack swore the oath to always stay loyal to The crown. They were the one who supported Luna Josephine and King Elijah most. They never caused any trouble in the last twenty three years. And now you are telling me they are Traitors to the crown and their Alpha?" Alpha Jace asked, confused.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, My fellow Alpha. They have been quiet for a very long time. But now things have changed. They believe Alpha Harry isn't the right King. Our pack is connected with them and reports are saying that they believe Alpha is against Omega and their rights. They said our one third population is Omegas and if our leader has a problem with this amount of population how is he fit to rule all of us?" Alpha Carlos said and Alpha Desmond slammed his hand on the table and stood up. Anger radiating from him.

"Those traitors." He shouted.

"That's not all." Apha said bowing his head, showing respect to their Lord.

"What else?"

"Somehow, The way Omega has been treated in the Academy has been made to the public knowledge. They are infuriated. It was just icing on the top. Moon pack is leading a treason against The crown. They are marching. The parade has only increased the speculations that Alpha Harry does not care about omegas and Lower packs."

"But He did stop the parade as soon as he saw the Omega and the pup getting hurt." Someone from the council said.

"It is not the case, it was the Omega who yelled. Making everyone stop. Not only that he ran towards them and asked for them if they were okay. Not only that he dropped down to his knees to comfort the pup while Our Prince stood there, looking. He didn't utter a word of comfort to them." Alpha of Alfia,Ezra, commented off handedly. Alpha Desmond turned to look at him, his eyes blazing fire.

"He was standing right there, Because of him the parade and Everyone was stopped." His voice boomed in the room.

"I meant no disrespect, my Lord." Ezra Bowed his head in submission, showing he means no threat.

"The moon pack is backing them, They are fueling their anger and giving them the things they require. They meet to plan things, we are still unaware of their Location. But right now we have almost one third population against Harry." Alpha Carlos announced in the room.

Desmond stood up, his chair falling down in the process. His eyes blazing red. "Those Son of the bitches. We showed them respect, we showed them trust and they stabbed us when we needed them the most." He paused, his hands balling into tight fists and continued. 

"CUT OF THEIR SUPPLIES. Stop giving them food and water. Make them beg for basic necessities. Let them know how the traitors are treated." 

"We will do no such thing." A voice called from the other side of the table, all the heads turned towards Harry. Who sat there with his one leg on another. His arms crossed on his chest, expression calm. 

"But Harry –" Desmond started but was cut off by Harry raising his hand.

"A wolf does not trouble them with the opinion of the sheep. We will not Cut off their supplies. So Many innocent people will suffer. I would like to see what they will do. I will handle it myself." Harry looked around them one last time before he nodded his head and left the council room. Leaving everyone Bowing their heads in respect.

"Anything else?," Desmond asked looking around the room. A few people shook their heads and left. Leaving only Carlos, Jace and Isaiah. 

**_⚠Trigger warning⚠_ **

"Jace, tell me you have some good news." Carlos asked, taking a sip from his cup. Now there were only four people in the room excluding the maids.

"I do not think I have, My friend." Carlos sighed

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked

"Pack Umber are not fulfilling their side of the deal. Last year they provided us with their second best family's Youngest kids. I tell you my friend, they were amazing," he said, licking his lips "They were well trained, Follow my order nicely. No matter their gender they submit to you and fulfill your deepest darkest fantasies. Took My knot like a slut. They were giving us the best Fucktoys and this year we were supposed to have their Alpha, their ruler as our slave."

"And? I was looking for him to arrive Few months ago. What's taking so long? Are you not done with him yet." Alpha Desmond asked exasperated.

"He hasn't arrived yet." Isaiah grunted.

"He was of legal age a few years ago, but every time they sent us some of their other Wolves. This year I asked for their Alpha specifically. As he was out since he was of age but when the maids arrived, he wasn't there. They haven't sent us any slave this year."

"Are they breaking the deal with us? Are they getting brave too? 

" No, My Lord, this is not the case," Desmond raised his eyebrows in expectation "When he didn't arrive a month later, we went to visit The Umbers. To meet the Maliks ourselves. When we reached there they were in their worst situation. They cried out as soon as they saw us. When we asked where Our Slave is. They said the boy left as soon the letter arrived. They said their goodbye Two months ago at that time. They thought he was with them." Jace said.

"They must be lying." 

"No, My Lord, we asked the people in the pack. We tortured a man and asked them to tell the truth about where the boy is hiding. They all said the same thing. 'The car arrived, they said their goodbyes to their Alpha long ago.' We searched the whole pack. But it seems like they are telling the truth." 

"Fucking hell, If the boy get into the car. Where the fuck he went. Did he run away?"

"We asked the Driver, the car was locked, as always. Nobody ran away."

"Fuck." Desmond yelled "if that Bitch babbled in front of the wrong person. We will be destroyed. The public is already against the crown. There will be riots."

"What if we ask Seer to find him. I'm sure her magic could locate the boy." Jace said, Desmond grabbed his hair and yanked his head up

"Don't even think about it. This thing is not under Her Radar, and it will stay this way. Even if she's sworn to the crown she'll give us a hard time." He spat in his face, Glaring. He pushed himself away from him and turned to look out of the window at the head of the table

"Leave me alone. This discussion is over." They bowed their heads and Scurried away.

_ Standing alone, justice to be done _

_ The first sign of an end has begun _

༻♛༺

"I really met Omega Louis. He was so kind, he helped me when I fell down" Eiji told his friends while playing with his little Wooden car toy. 

"No you are lying. How could you meet him, you were so far behind." one of his friend said

"I'm not. I was with mama and someone pushed me and I fellI down, I was crying because my knee hurt. I thought I was going to die because everyone was moving over me trying to see the Alphas and Betas but then he yelled and everyone stopped," he stopped himself to make a more dramatic effect. "He came running towards me and picked me from there. I was crying so much. he made sure i was feeling okay before he left. Alpha Harry was with him too." He said as he fell down on the floor spread Eagle, looking at the Sky with a dreamy smile. "I cannot believe he's going to be Our Lord." His friends nodded their head in agreement, all of their expressions awestruck. Eiji was a local celebrity among kids because Omega Louis Helped him. 

"Mother, Why did you say that in Front of Our highness? You know he could have you behead for treason." Courtenay asked his mother, Anaya. They were both cooking dinner while listening to their Son/grandson brag about his meeting with Louis. 

"I don't know what got into me at that moment. It was my instincts calling. My Omega was forcing me and I Couldn't control myself." Anaya said as she sighed. She can feel the way her Omega was dancing around Louis, asking her to bow to Him, kiss his hands and show him upper highest respect. She didn't know what she was thinking when she called Louis 'Your Highness.' She could have easily lost her head and all she loved. She sighed.

"He looks even more beautiful," Eiji's voice was awestruck in the background "His eyes were Golden, like those stars." His voice snapped them from their conversation they both turned to look at him with mouth agape

"Eiji what are you saying? Louis has Blue Eyes. Stop lying to your friends." Anaya scolded his grandson

"But.. Granma I am not lying. I saw it. I swear When he held me in his lap his eyes were Golden. They reminded me of stars I see from our House." He pouted, joining his hands in front him. 

"But when mama arrived and asked me how I'm doing, he shook his head and when I turned back towards him It was not pretty Golden anymore." He said sadly.

"Eiji, don't go around Lying about this. It must have been your imagination. Don't mix your dreams with your reality." his mum scolded him and sent him away to grab something from Market. Anaya was looking at her hands deep in thoughts.

"What are you thinking, Mother? Do you think he's telling the truth?" 

"Eiji is just a kid, Court. He doesn't know what he's saying." 

"But If what He is telling the truth ? Could it be possible for a Peasant to have Glowing eyes? More likely Golden?" 

Anaya turned to look at her daughter, "Eiji is a smart guy, he wouldn't lie about something so important to him. But I'm not sure about it. I need to write to someone." Anaya said looking around. 

"But If It is really true, Cort, then it stays between us. Omega's life could be in danger if someone got the air about it." She said pointedly.

"Yes, Mother." 

_ Nightmares are silver, dreams are gold _

_ For the secrets in ignorance told. _

༻♛༺

“Zayn” Louis exclaimed as he burst into his room. He stopped in his tracks as he looked around the room with wide eyes and his heart Wanting to jump out of his chest. The room was entirely dark. Not even a candle was burning.

"Zayn, Tina! You guys in there?"

"Tina?" Louis and Grace asked at the same time but all they got was nothingness.

"Tina isn't here." Grace whispered. The hair on the back of Louis' neck stood up when he heard something from the other side of the room. His head snapped towards the direction, he gulped nervously "Grace, Turn the lights on please." Grace whispered a small okay and turned the lights on. Louis gasped loudly. The room was a mess, the clothes were everywhere, torn apart. Furniture was upside down, the decorations and Painting hanging were broken on the floor. 

"Zayn!" He gasped and ran towards the corner of the room where zayn was sitting on the floor, naked except for his boxers. His hair was messy, like he was someone pulling at them, his face blotchy with tears And his clothes torn apart near his feet.

"Zee, What happened?" Louis asked as he dropped down to his knees to be on level with Him. Zayn was staring in the empty space. It was like he didn't hear Louis calling him

"I'll go look for Tina" Grace said as she flew out of the room.

"Zee, You are making me worried, what happened? Did someone do something to you?" Louis asked softly, his brows furrowed. When he got no response from Zayn he grabbed his shoulder and shook him a little.

Zayn turned to look at him with empty eyes. He gave Louis a small forced smile. 

"Zee, What happened, babe?" Louis asked worriedly. Zayn only stared at him without giving him a response.

"You are making me worried, Love. Talk to me? Why are you sitting naked on this cold night? Did you get into a fight? Somebody came into your room?" He still got zero response. He took a deep breath and stood up and went to Zayn's cupboard to look for a blanket to cover him but just like the entire room his cupboard was destroyed. 

Louis suppressed a sob that tried to escape his lips. He removed his coat from his shoulders and got back to Zayn and Draped the Coat on his shoulder.

"Come on. Wear this. you'll get sick." Louis said as he tried to put on the coat only for Zayn to shrug it off.

"What difference would it make?" Zayn said, his voice lacking any emotion.

"What do you mean? You are making me worried." Louis said and Zayn turned to look at him. He looked at him for a long hard minute. Louis' heart was ready to jump out of his chest. He didn't know what to do. Zayn looked at Louis and turned to look back at his hands. 

"All this is nothing but a big lie, I'm nothing but a fake."

"W...what?"

"These clothes, these shoes, all the expensive accessories, all these are for show. This is not who I am." He mumbled, still glaring at his hand. 

"Zee, I'm not understanding."

"I'm a fraud," He said looking Louis in the eye. Louis' eyes widened, he shook his head no. It only made zayn chuckle

"You are too kind, Omega. You would not know the ugly truths of this world. I'm a lie. All these things i'm perfect at, it's all a persona. These things can't hide me forever. I'm tired of hiding."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm afraid, Louis." Zayn said and Louis' heart stopped. He took Zayn's hand in his own and squeezed it tightly. He could feel the Alpha in distress and it was the first time he had no idea how to comfort someone.

"What are you afraid of?" Louis asked timidly

"Of myself. I don't want to be myself." He said as a lone tear escaped the cage of his eyelid.

"I don't want to be me. I'm tired of being me. I can't take this burden anymore. I'm tired of hiding." Zayn said looking at Louis as tears freely flow from his eyes. Louis' own tears were flowing.

"Babe, Talk to me. You don't have to hide from me. I am always here for you, you know that's. We are a team." Louis said, pulling at his shoulders making Zayn look at him. 

"I don't want to be me anymore. Hide me louis. They will find me. I don't want to be a lie." Zayb sobbed, grabbing Louis' shoulders, he hugged him tightly and kept repeating the same thing in his shoulder again and again. 

Louis sobbed loudly, not sure what's going on. His Omega was in distress of it. His eyes had turned golden long ago. He put his hand on Zayn's back and squeezed him tightly. A glow of Golden surrounding them, like a protective field around them. He rubbed Zayn's back and mumbled

"I will not let anyone hurt you. I will always support you. You are not a fraud, Zee. You are an Amazing alpha. I will not let anyone say a word to you." He Felt Zayn relax in his embrace. Zayn closed his eyes tightly and grabbed Louis' shoulders and let the darkness overtake him. In the darkness He can't get a sense that anything is important at all – life, death, pain or Fear.

He wants the dawn to come and kiss the land and remind this fickle heart that He's not the only one here - that there is a whole planet of other sentient beings who live and love him. He wanted to feel safe again. He didn't want to feel alone anymore. But for now all He has is this starless sky, even the moon won't shine tonight. Perhaps he lies frightened, shivering, behind the unseen cloud in Louis' embrace. Forgetting where he was and why he can't see the stars.

_ They are going to find me Louis and I won't be anyone anymore. _

_ They are going to hurt my mama but Cynthia promised my mum would be safe. I am not sure me not being where I'm supposed to be will keep them safe.  _

"Who will find you, Zee? Where were you supposed to be?" Louis asked, hoping and wishing he would get an answer.

"I don't know. Mama said They will come one day and I have to go. She said do whatever they asked me to do. But Cynthia came first, They said I will be safe, they said someone sent them to help me. But why would moon people send their Beta to keep a low life Alpha of Umber."

"A..Alpha of Umber?" 

"Shh.. Don't say it out loud. They might hear you." Zayn whispered before the unconscious overcame his mind.

_ Alpha of Umber. _ Louis thought to himself. He had so many questions right now. 

_ Beware of the devil himself. _ Called Des in his head softly making his heart stop. He tried asking what she meant but he didn't get any answer. He sat there with a sleeping Zayn in his arms before he finally got the courage to Stand up and put Zayn on his bed. He wiped his tears and Cleaned Zayn's room and put everything back where it belonged. 

Tomorrow he'll get his answers from Zayn but tonight he has to take care of his friend.

_ The first sign of an end has begun. _

༻♛༺

In the darkness the whole world could have blown away in a freak storm. He can smell the earth as if it's wiped clean, as if all the plant life is gone. His feet are bare, that's the only reason He knew the ground was still there. Everything else has dissolved like it was never there at all, like the universe hasn't even begun, or perhaps it never was. 

He stood there staring at the sky and the twinkling of stars. The soft wind blows, making its presence known, telling him he wasn't alone. His mind was swimming with the things, everything was too much all at once. He looked around the darkness of the night wherever his eyes went all he could see was whispers of the things that were clear in the morning light. He wanted to calm down but his mind was swirling with things he couldn't control or maybe he could but he didn't want to do. He closed his eyes, no longer controlling his thoughts he let everything consume his mind. let them burn his eyes. He focused on his breathing like he was told to, He raised his hand and took a deep breath. 

He felt the adrenaline rush through his blood. The same sensation flows through his body. He opened his eyes when he felt the Tell tale sign of Burn and warmth around him. He opened his eyes and The fire flashed into existence in a wash of red and yellow sparks. Like the beauty of running water so unearthly. Yet it has a dangerous beauty. 

The fire leaping up, picking up speed like a river does tributaries. The fire held its head up regally and proudly as its destruction spread while glowering at the surrounding daring them to challenge its awesome power. It ate everything in its path. Yellow, red and orange. The colours of autumn; yet can autumn cause so much destruction. The fire surrounding him but never touching him. He stood entranced by its beautiful depths. He held his hand into the fire. The fire licked at his outreached arm before settling calmly into the palm of his hands, Yellow, red and orange the colors, like the autumn leaves before they lost their colors. 

His green eyes illuminated with the shade of yellow red and orange, he started at the fire in awe and then squeezed his hands together blowing out the fire. He looked at the fire surrounding him calmly, not dancing wildly as it should when it came contact with the fuel or trees. He moved his eyes from the shade of Autumn and towards the territory of the pack he was near. He looked at the few guards at the borders. He flicked his hand towards the fire and then moved it towards the guards. a single ball of fire in his hands.

On his command the fire moved towards the guards who screamed when they felt the destruction coming towards them. They ran to grabb different things to blow out the fire. 

As soon it licked the flesh of one of the guards and a defending scream Reached the sky the fire stopped. It stood in front of the guards in its raging anger but not moving forward. The Fire keeps rising up and up in the sky but not moving. It was like there was an invisible wall that wasn't letting it allow.

Harry smirked at the display and blew out the ball of fire in his hand. He watched as the raisin fire disappeared at once and Someone stood there. Glaring in his direction.

"Let it be a warning, Alpha of Cynthia. You have sworn an oath Long before me to always stay loyal to the crown. You are denying me my birthright. Let it be my last warning. Honor your oath, pledged your loyalty to me Once again or else thousands will die." With that he turned around and left. Leaving a great destruction behind.

_ The night is dark and full of terrors _

__ he smirked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your coments means so much to me! Thank you so much for the patience. 
> 
> Your thoughts on whats going to happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♠ Before we continue, this chapter is for 
> 
> [LarryForever28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever28/pseuds/Larryforever28)  
> Their comments always made my day. Thank you so much for your support. You've always motivated me to write more. 
> 
> – This is the act 1, Secrets. 
> 
> – There will be two more parts, Truth and Revelation
> 
> – For now, this will be the only chapter In Harry's PoV
> 
> – There are only 3 Royal Families in the world. 1) Eyrie 2) Castle black 3) Cynthia.
> 
> – They are all pure bloodlines and connected by any relation. 
> 
> – They all are pure bloodlines. Descents of The first Wolves.
> 
> – Cynthia is a pack of bloodlines that is filled with Magic. Many years ago they took an Oath saying they will not take any part in ruling Any pack. They have renounced their right as Royal and living as a Nobel pack. Noblest them all. 

* * *

  
  
  


_Power is nothing mere a shadow on a wall_

  
  
  


"Where were you last night?" Was asked from him haliting him in his steps. He turned around and grabbed his coat from the sofa and looked at the person who was impatiently waiting for his response.

"Father," he replied, fully ignoring the question.

"Harry, where were you? Don't tell me you went out to fuck someone. You know the damage it's going to cause to your reputation." Desmond said exasperated to his son who was too busy Buttoning his coat.

"For heavens sake, I was not Fucking anyone. Calm down." He said with a roll of his eyes

"Then where were you, were you–?" Desmond started but stopped as the realization hits him

"Harry, You cannot just go Cynthia, not right now. You know they are against you. What if something goes wrong? You can't jeopardize our future. We've worked hard for this." He said as he sat down on one of the sofas head in his hands 

"You and I both know they can't Hurt me." Harry said, staring at his father from the mirror.

"They are Moon people, Harry. Things you know are the things They've taught you. You possibly cannot think you can challenge them," Desmond threw his hands in exasperation. "If their Luna finds out about this –" 

Harry's eyes turn Platinum as he looks him in the eye " If Luna finds out then She will know what happens to people who turn against Alpha. I know who they are, I said it's all under control. Now drop it." He said in a firm voice. Desmond raised his hands in surrender, knowing well how it would end up and he tried to say something right at this moment. He gave Harry a few moments to calm himself before he spoke again.

"You are Gathering your council today." 

"I am aware of that."

"Do you have in mind who do you have in your mind for council? It's an important decision. They are the people going to help you your whole reign," Desmond explained and then continued "Jayden is a good choice, so is Liam And Zayn. You and Niall have been friends so he will support you so will Luke. For the betas I think you should decide between Ashton and Jade. They both are compatible and smart and–"

"Father." Harry cut him off before he can continue the whole list. "I have already decided who is going to be in my council." 

" And?" He said as he followed Harry out of the room, they were going to Dining Hall

"You will figure it out at Breakfast. No need to rush anything." Harry said as he threw a look at his father. Desmond glared at Harry. He grabbed his arm and was about to scream something when the door a few feet away from him opened and Louis and Zayn came out of it, Together.

"Zayn, we need to talk about it." Louis all but whined as he grabbed Zayn's arm. Unaware of the Two sets of eyes on them.

"No we don't." Zayn said as he threw an amused look at Louis. Louis slapped him with the back of his hand and said "Yes we do. You can't just ignore what happened last night. This is important for me." At Louis' words Harry's eyes hardened and he noticed the outfit Louis was wearing last night. _Did they fucked?_ He thought to himself. He squeezed his hands into fists and glared at the oblivious couple.

"If you forget about that it will not be important anymore." Zayn said in a bored voice. Louis stepped away from him in exasperation but from the outside perspective it looked like he flinched at Zayn's words. _You Fucker_

"Forget about it Louis. I know you held me all night but it was nothing. I swear to you." Zayn said earnestly. Harry saw red. He had warned Louis not to touch any Alpha in front of him and now he went behind his back and slept with Him. His expressions hardened, he was ready to Go to them and grab Louis to remind him where he was.

"If you don't tell me what I want to hear in Next 5 minutes I'm going to throw you out of this window." Louis said with his chin high in stubbornness as he continued walking. There was now a little distance between them and Harry. But Because of his advanced senses Harry can still See and hear them. After a second a louis stopped and turned around "What the fuck are you doing?" Louis asked in exasperation and threw his hands in the air.

Zayn stepped aside from the window and looked at Louis with a smirk on his Face "I'm just trying to figure out how High it is and if it's worth a try." He said with a shrug of his shoulder.

Louis growled and Ran towards Zayn, he jumped on his back and locked his neck in a deadlock. Zayn laughed and ran with louis on his back making louis yelp and cling to Zayn in fear of falling down.

"Zayn, You fucking idiot. Put me down."

"I thought you liked being up." Zayn said with a laugh.

Both of them were oblivious of seething Harry whose Eyes were platinum And his eyes burning with fire. His alpha was ready to burst out and remind Louis who he belonged to but Desmond's voice stopped him and pulled him out of his trance.

 _"Interesting,"_ Desmond said with a thoughtful expression on his face. Harry closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He was still seething but his eyes and hands were not burning anymore. Louis will need another visit tonight.

On the other hand, Louis was still on Zayn's back when he heard Des's voice in his head _"you are playing with fire, Omega."_ She said, her voice full of laughter.

"What do you mean?" Louis said in his head.

 _"Just that."_ She said and Louis rolled his eyes. Des and her puzzles.

༻♛༺

They were sitting in the dining hall. All the alphas on one side while betas on the other. This leave Harry to sit on the head of the table. Louis and Zayn were sitting across each other while Liam sits across niall and Besides Zayn. On Louis' one side, Niall and the other Jade. They were all chatter and Laughing. When Harry entered the hall and everyone went quite. Not because of harry but because Harry wasn't alone. In there almost of stay, Des or The elder fairies never joined them during any of their meals. It was just all the Candids and Harry. Along Harry entered all of their assistant fairies and stood in front of them on table.But now, not only elders, Assistants but the cameras were here too. It was enough to make everyone to held their breath.

Harry stood in the head of the table and looked around at everyone. Nodding and smiling politely. When his eyes met Louis his expressions darkened. He glared at Louis and averted his attention at someone else. Leaving Louis stunned with his mouth agape. 

'What the fuck is his problem now." Louis grumbled under his breath, making Niall knock his elbow in his rib and Zayn's foot kicked him under the table. It's only when he realized that He wasn't sitting that far from Harry and there was a possibility he heard him. "Well, Shit." He mumbled again when he turned to look at Harry only to have his eyes already glaring at him. Louis pursed his lips and looked down, _Shit._

Harry took a few deep breaths and Started talking "I know you all are wondering what's with the sudden change of situation," He said as he looked around the room and smiled

"As you all are aware, It's been almost 5 month since the training started. Thanks to The Elder Fairies, We've learned things like Ethics, Our Physical skills and our Basic strategies," He said as he motioned at them and they nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"With the great efforts of Alpha James, We are connected and well intoned with our nature. Our relationship not as a Basic human but as Wolves has established." He looked around the room and his eyes Settled on Louis. Who in response Suck in a sharp breath but Harry's gaze was boring deep into him, daring him to break the eye contact, " And due to the great efforts of my father, We've learned the Etiquettes of a Royals. No matter how unimportant you thought those things were," He said looking at louis, "Those were the traditions of the academy. Every single Alpha and Beta has learned them even our Luna, Josephine and Alpha Elijah been through the same training as we've been. Because it was our tradition and I," He saw louis pursed his lips in order to prevent himself from commenting on anything and for the first time, he was glad that the Omega wasn't talking. He wanted to get through Breakfast without a hunch. " Very much Like to continue the traditions that our great ancestors have started" He saw emotions flicker on His face, he was ready to argue with Louis for whatever reason but he saw Louis lower his eyes and bow his head in respect. Louis was accepting his reasons for all those things that he hasn't said during his arguments with his Father. He stubbly nodded his head and looked around the room. Surprisingly no one has noticed that encounter because they were all bowing their head, acknowledging their agreement to their Alpha's Wishes but everyone was sure he was talking about Louis. 

"After almost four decades Royals Academy is Training a Royal Alpha again. This year things would be different not as everyone is used to. The training continues till the end of six months and after that The elder Fairies decide the fate of the Packs. But this year, because I am the candidate, Things would be different. Around this time of the training the Royal in line will select his Council. Amongst them He'll select his second in Command, Lord of the Eyrie. Nobody remembered how Luna selected her Council but I have decided to give all of you a chance. I am not going to hand pick anyone based on their History or if their pack's Alpha is already part of My father's council. Before two week from my coronation you will know who is Worthy enough to be part of it." He said with the air of authority. From the corner of his eyes he could see his Father seething. He wanted him to pick certain People because they were wealthy enough to profit from them. He ignored his father, he'll deal with him later. He waited a few moments to let everyone soak the information before he continued again.

"Before we continue,I would like to acknowledge that My great Grandmother, Lady Emilia, My Uncles and Aunts, Alpha Ibe, Iason and Omega Visenya have decided to join us For this final stage of the training." Harry said and the world around them stopped. Desmond saw red, He was ready to bash Harry's head in something.

"They will be joining us Tomorrow." With that he motioned everyone to continue their Breakfast.

Everyone stiffened because the Royal Family joining them is a big deal. Emilia was an Old Omega. she was His grandma's Best friend But she call her Sister, they were really close, So Anne, Benji and Josephine started Calling her Garndma. When anne had Harry, she taught Harry that she was his Grandma too, and he got into habits of calling her.

She's been living in castel black ever since The death of the royal family. His cousins, Alphas, betas and omegas were his distant cousins, His uncles and aunts to be exact. They were the last of the remaining True blood Royals apart from Harry. Emilia was youngest then His real Grandma And none them were Next in line They had no intention of ruling the Eyrie and the kingdom. They've been living with their Mother, Dowgar queen Emilia in Castle black.

So having them here was Huge, Everyone thought There was a clash in the Royal Family because of the death of the Royals except Desmond and Harry. They said it was a planed murder. They thought Desmond had banished them From being anywhere near The Eyrie or the kingdom. Them attending Harry's coronation will end so many Conspiracies theories. The Royal Family are standing together as a United front.

_Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin?_

_'Cause this house of mine stands strong_

  
  


༻♛༺

"Harry, What the fuck are you thinking inviting them here? Do you have any idea what you've done?" Desmond brawled as soon as he entered Harry's quarter. 

"What do you mean? I just invited the dowager Queen and my Uncles and aunts. What's so wrong with that?" He asked nonchalantly

"Don't act so innocent Harry. You know they hate me. They are sure I killed your mother, Your uncle Benji and Josephine along with their newborn." 

"But you didn't, did you?" Harry asked as he turned to look at his father.

"I am going to funking kill you if you ask me that question. I have enough of it from your aunts and uncles along with your Grandma." Desmond replied without missing a beat and threw his hands in air in exasperation. He had enough of people asking him, how he was the only one surviving when everyone else is dead?

"Then what's the problem? Besides If you look at it it's a good thing. Grandma and Them being here Remove many speculations about me being the Worthy Alpha. It also proves that We are standing together and if they try to go against us they will not only deal with us but the Other Royal Family around eyrie. It's an ultimate sign of Union, a front end. We are United." Harry said with the air of confidence, He had too much in mind.

"Yeah but –" Desmond started but was cut off by Harry

"Look Father,I know you don't get along with Ibe and Iason. I understand that. But having them supporting me in this last step, the most important step of my life is a huge deal for me. Visenya always loved me like mother. I don't have a mother here but this is the closest thing of a family I Have. Let me have this." Harry said with a sigh. Desmond Grabbed his arm and pull him towards his Chest mumbling a soft _Oh my son_

"Alright, Do it as you wish, My Alpha. But don't expect me to get all friendly with them."

Harry scoffed and said "Wasn't expecting much either."

"I will get the things ready for their arrival." With that Desmond left the room, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Harry sat on his bed looking at the picture of his mother and him. He was two when she died in a car accident along with Uncle Benji and Uncle Elijah. He remembered how happy those days were, His mother was the highlight of his childhood. She and Aunt Jo make him all types of cookies & cakes. They used to play around and have all types of fun. Until one day Aunt Jo fell sick. He asked His mum what happened to her and she said it was just a fever. But the fever was making her sick with each passing day. She wasn't getting better no matter how hard they tried. He remembered one day he was playing when The elders arrived to meet Luna and he told them about Aunt Jo. They tried to deparcher what it was that was making her sick but couldn't. His mum was getting worried day by day. She wasn't smiling that much and Uncle Elijah was crying all the time. Three years passed like this and things weren't looking too good. 

He remembered two months when she got better all of a sudden after three years of being sick. She was all happy , her skin was glowing and her eyes were bright Violet. The castle and the kingdoms had a feast that month. Everyone was happy again. Then one day, after 6 months she fell sick again.

When he asked uncle Elijah what was going on he had told her that Aunt is really sick, he told him that he was going to have a brother or sister soon but due to his aunt's condition it wasn't getting difficult. He had kissed his uncle's cheek and told her it was all going to be okay and he'll look in Legendarium for whatever it is.

He remembered his mum, uncle Benji and Elijah going to get something one of the elders told them. He remembered crying to his mum that he wanted to come but his Father has told him that he needs to be here in case his cousin gets bored. He nodded his head and went to the side besides his aunt. He remembered waiting for his mum to get back. He remembered sitting beside Her all day. No one came. He remembered his father coming into her room with a blotchy face. He remembered Aunt crying, in her bed ridden state she tried to Ran out of the room. He didn't understand what happened back then. He thought she was in pain so he scolded the baby to behave. He remembered Aunt Jo hugging him and crying so much that he himself started crying. After that the castle went silent. It was just him and his father and Aunt in this big castle. Aunt was quite after that, she never talk that much. He would ask Father where mum is and the only response he would get is a crying father hugging him to death. 

When he was 6 he realized what had happened that day, why he couldn't play with uncle benji or Elijah anymore. Why aunt Jo never left her room despite having a Small baby with her. He wanted to play with The baby but whenever he went to her room she was always crying, and the baby was sleeping. He asked Fate and Seer what was going on, why he can't play with Baby and they told him that the baby was very very sick. If he tried to play with him the baby will leave them forever. So he maintained his distance. He never went to play with him. One day, he was sitting in his room by the window looking at his mum's and his picture, the only picture that Aunt Jo has drawn for them when his father came into his room with tears. 

"We couldn't find your aunt, She ran away with the baby." Said Desmond.

He had told him that he would help them find him, after all he was an Alpha he could help. They couldn't find her and later that night there was a fire near Flea bottom area. Where they found The remnants of Aunt And her Child. Burned to Ashes. Not a single bone was left apart from the crown which disappeared as soon as Father touched it. 

_Not the rightful Heir._

That day, He realized what had happened. He was the next King of the Eyrie. He grew up at the age of 7. He lost his mother and uncles but he mostly his only brother, heir of the crown.

He snapped out of his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. He quickly left the picture on the side table and cleared his throat. He soon realized his face was wet with tears. He always cries whenever he remembers how he had lost all of his family in the span of two years. He cleaned his face with the back of his hand and took a deep breath before calling a soft _Come in._

"Your Grace," Jade said as she was standing there with her head low

"Jade," He sat up straight, the Mask of cold and indifferent royalty back in Place. Duty calls.

"I hope you have some news." He asked as he motioned her to sit down on the sofa while he sat across him on the other one.

"Your Grace, There's nothing suspicious about them. They are a regular bunch of people, regular problems and everything. I have not once seen them talking about anything out of ordinary, They had no idea what triggered the reaction from the Omegas in the Kingdom. They didn't plan to cause such chaos. They were as shocked as any of us were. Louis even cried many times because of the problems that are around us. He told Zayn He would not talk anything if that means It is going to cause a problem. But him not talking caused even trouble because now the Omegas think He's being kept quiet. They think he's been told not to express his opinion. Louis had no idea about any of those things." She said everything that she observed so far With the group.

"I see. He's innocent." Harry said to no one in particular.

"Yes, your Grace." 

"Anything else?" 

"Zayn is The Alpha of Cynthia." Jade said and Harry's head snapped towards her

"Come again?" He asked in a tight voice.

"Zayn is Cynthia's Alpha." 

"Zayn Malik?" Harry asked again. _It can't be_ he thought to himself. How.? 

"Yes, your Grace. There was a talk about Packs and Zayn mentioned he was from Cynthia. I was just shocked how it wasn't a big deal. i mean Royal and a moon pack Alpha in the same Training is a big deal" She said with a little hesitation. She noticed the sudden change in Harry's behavior but She wasn't sure why Alpha became restless all of the sudden. 

"Anything else?“ he asked his voice rigid

" There was a brawl between Jayden, Nicolas and Louis again." She said and looked at Harry to saw his reaction when he motioned her to explain further she continued

"Nicolas made a comment about How Omegas should stay home and warm their beds and not in the work field with Alphas. He also told Louis that he'll make him his bitch one day. Louis got angry and Punched him in the face. Jayden supported Nicolas and counter attacked Louis when Zayn and Liam came to help him. Before Things got really ugly Seer came and stopped the fight. She took Louis with her to take care of him. But i'm pretty sure cameras caught them." She explained bitterly. She was so done with these Alpha's bitter comments on Louis and omegas for no reason. 

"Are they suspended?" Harry asked,his mind muffled with thoughts.

"No, Seer and Fate were ready to drop them but Alpha Desmond stopped them. Saying they are the Alphas of his current Council." She said and Harry nodded his head

"You may Leave, Jade. Thank you for your service." He said, Jade left the room with one last courtesy.

What the hell is his father thinking? Not suspending them only going to get the Kingdom against him. Almost one third of the packs are against him. He can't afford anymore damage. But the most important thing on his mind was

_Alpha of Cynthia._

How is this possible? He is not The next in line. He knows everyone in Cynthia's Nobel family. Now that he thinks about it he didn't remember seeing Zayn in there. So why would Seer and Fate send the letter for him? Who is he? He needs to find answers and the only person who can give him was The Luna of Cynthia.

_There's no coincidences only consequences_

  
  


༻♛༺

**Song:Jenny's ghost** **game of thrones edition**

  
  


There's a clock ticking above Every moment, person and object in this world. Reminding us of their fleeting and temporary nature.though for some , when in power,the clock seems to freeze. And so, one may race against time to attain timeless, but that time cannot withhold, shall only accept the hearts that deems worthy.

After his meeting with his Jade, he sat there thinking things through. There was so much going on in his head he was sure he would explode at any given moment. He was having a really really bad day and was on the tip of exploding. He figured out what was going on in flea bottom packs. The elites packs are stealing the goods and selling them on double prices. They were also doing many illegal things– gathering Commission on the name of Royal funds. Furthermore, if there were any complaints about any upper class members they'd give a generous amount of Money to the royal guards and get away from it. He told Yesh, his spy, to handle things for a few days. Warn them personally from him and tell them it's his final warning.

The thing most of the kingdom does not know is he is an exceptional handler of things. He likes to do things his ways and most of them after a warning he'd terminate them, fully. He doesn't give a second option. A chance is all. And if they didn't show any signs of taking redemption He will execute them and take all the titles and lands from their family. For Ignoring royal command. He has never shown his face to those people. No no no. He'd go there as a Royal guard and warn them and execute them. 

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones Who had loved her the most_

Harry spent two hours Walking around his room. Contemptuous of his choice of whether or not he should visit Cynthia. He was already in a sour mood due to his Disagreement on Suspension of those useless Alphas. Now he wasn't sure if this was the right choice.

After a few hours of internal struggle he finally asked Eva if he should do this– to which she replied with "Do whatever you feel right, Alpha." After that he took a Deep breath and Stormed out of the Quarter. He was sure about what to be done, so he grabbed his cloak and before he could contemplate his Feet were moving on their own accord. Before he knew it He was knocking on the door. He waited a few moments before the door opened and stopped midtrack.

There stood Louis with his bitten red lips, eyes red rimmed and shirt half buttoned. He looked at him up and down and smirked before his eyes fell on Zayn who was sitting on his bed, his coat beside him on the bed with confused expressions on his face, his lips too bitten red.

"Harry?“ louis question, confused.

" Oh, Your grace! " Liam appears behind him in his formal clothes. His own clothes were dishevelled.

Harry looked at three of them and his expressions Harden. The smirk on his face disappeared and was replaced with a dark, cold look. His hands turned to fists as he observed the situation. 

"What's going on here?" He all but growled, Louis flinched at his tone and tilt his head questioningly with a murderous look on his face "Can we help you, Your grace?" Behind Louis Liam asked, unaware of the tension between Louis and Harry.

"Umm.." Harry said, unable to come up with any explanation. He was just here because he wanted to ask if he was okay because of today's incident. But seeing him in this Situation made his blood boil. _How dare you omega, you defy me._

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Zayn smirked as he gauged his expressions. "We are here to cheer Louis up." He commented nonchalantly and Harry's eyes snapped towards him. He sent a cold look at Him before his eyes turned back to Louis and His wild Situation. He raised his eyebrows at Louis and sneered at him. As if saying 'Remember What i told you about Alphas.' 

Unaware of everything around Liam scolded Louis for his manners and invited Louis inside

"What's going on here?" He asked as he saw the clothes scattered around the room. His Alpha Going crazy with jealousy. His imagination was going all over the place.

"The assistants surprised Louis with a new wardrobe. They have been working on it for weeks and today it was finally completed. He was being over dramatic because he said and I quote "I have nothing to wear and I might as well go naked to meet the Royal Family." So that's what we've been doing. Searching for something to wear for him." Zayn replied with a smirk on his face. His eyes dancing with mirth. _Bastard. He knew what Harry was thinking. Damn it._

Harry looked at his expressions and scoffed, making his smirk grow even wider, he ignored him and turned back to Louis again.

"Oh, so did you find anything?" Harry asked. Louis was about to answer when Grace, Ashley and Tina entered the room with few outfits

"Oh, Your grace" They bowed as soon as they saw him. At Harry's nod they get back to work. Fighting on a few outfits and couldn't decide what Louis and others should wear.

"You know, Eva has a great intrest in these matters of fashion. She's been looking for chances to dress someone up. I'm sure she'd be Happy to assist you." Harry said to the Chaotic group. They all nodded and Eva arrived confused at why Harry would call her in Louis' room. As soon as she arrived she shook for a few moments to get used to Harry around many people. When Harry explained the situation her eyes lit up and she sequeled before grabbing Louis to take the measurements and locked him away from everyone.

Liam, Zayn and Harry sat there, too stunned to do anything about how fast she was acting and whatever she was doing. They were waiting patiently for Louis to do his little walk show for them but Eva strictly forbade him and told him she wanted to show her masterpiece in a huge audience. She even helped Grace with all of her Outfits for Louis. And it wasn't too much to say that she was over the top. She kicked everyone out of their room saying she'll show Louis off tomorrow with a proper Bang. They all laughed and went to their room. Harry and Eva were the first one to leave.

When Harry was leaving their room he heard, what appears to be Zayn's Voice said 'Someone has a crush on you.' To which Louis replied with a simple yet annoyed _Shut Up._ The only response he heard as he left was Zayn laughing.

Harry scoffed, Crush.

༻♛༺

"Its time, its time, its time"

"Mum, Its time" Lottie yelled, "We are going to miss it if we didn't hurry up." 

"Lottie, Calm down, child. I'm not that young anymore. I will not let you miss Seeing your brother." Jay said as she walked up the stairs slowly. She has seen better days but due to her condition she was getting worse with each passing day

"Sorry, mum. I was just very excited to see him after two weeks. I wonder why they didn't show anything last week. They were at the Place last time they showed us, after that it all went quite." She asked her mother curiosily

"I don't know, baby. Maybe they are giving them a break? You how tiring it could get for everyone to train for continuously Six months."

_Welcome back, Eyrie, Your host phil and andre here. It's been what? 5 months since the lottery and now here we are again._

_That's right Phill, it's been so long and look where our Candids are. Ready to serve Eyrie and their respective Packs._

"Yes, but i miss seeing louis. He has made so many friends there. He's always with Alpha Zayn, Liam and Niall. Do you think he's going to mate anyone?" She asked and Jay chuckled, sitting infront of the TV and turning it on.

"I don't think so and don't ask your brother about it, he's going to make a big fuss. If and when he will mate someone we will be the first to know." She said while creasing at her little pup's face. With her big wide eyes Lottie nodded her head in understanding before speaking again 

_That's right Andre we saw them change in a short span of time. They are not the same people they were when they got into the Academy._

_I couldn't word it better phil. That's right, they've been through a lot. Training day and night and now finally One step closer to their destination._

"If Louis is not going to mate anyone, Can i mate Zayn? He is really an Idol Alpha." Lottie asked seriously making Jay threw her head back laughing

"Young Lady, You need to grow up first." With that Lottie crossed her hands on her chest and pouted _I am big._

_"Now, you all have been waiting for this unexpected telecast. Well, I have news For you all. The Royal Family had decided to join Alpha Harry for this last month of training. They are together in the same castle after 19 years.and we are excited to see this reunion. On top of that. Our candids will be meeting them today and Your Highness will decide His council." Andre said, looking as excited as ever._

_"You are right Andre. Thanks to Alpha Desmond's permission we are here allowed for this surprise telecast. What happened in these past two years will be told. Let's all see what they were up to._

" Mum do you think Louis will be The Lord of Eyrie?" Lottie asked averting his attention from Tv to her mother. Who was looking at Tv with strange expressions on her face. Without breaking her eyes from the tv; which was showing the castle, and said

"Who knows. It's all up to Alpha."

On the tv there were clips of different events that occurred. How Alpha's reacted to Legendarium. A few clips of What they searched. And how they all laughed when they actually got the books on that

"Yeah, but louis worked hard. Harder then Ashton and Jade. Even Jade seems to think Louis is the right choice. He had to choose him." Lottie said looking at tv, a cute little pout on her face. There was a clip of Louis throwing his shoes on Zayn and waking him up

"Oh Louis" Lottie mumbled as he hid her face because of her brother's Unethical manners. But laughed when Zayn and Liam glared at him and then started laughing. She was glad his brother has made so many good friends. She can see him glowing and she was glad she entered for him.

"It's his decision. Let's just hope he the decision he made, he won't regret it. He is not allowed to regret these decisions." Jay said Looking at tv with a clouded look in her eyes. The tone of her voice startled Lottie and she turned to her mother, slightly concerned

"Mum, what's wrong?" She asked, Jay just gave her a small smile and shook her head. 

The saw the way Harry taunted Louis about his comments on Training. They saw louis glaring at him. But to everyone shock they also saw Harry explain his reasoning why all those things were still included and Louis bowing his head in respect. They all felt the enthusiasm of everyone when sudden Arrival news was announced. Everyone in the Eyrie cheered for the news. They all laughed and Enjoyed the night. But before the transmission cut to Royals The mood changes suddenly.

There was Louis Trapped between 2 Alphas. The Alphas saying all kind of Filthy things to him while Louis tried to Calmly step away from them. They saw louis getting angry at one of those comments and telling them to Fuck off. Their blood boiled when One of the Alpha Slapped him. They were on their feet to kill those bastard Alphas. They calm down a little when they saw Niall punching 2 of the Alphas and Ashton and Jade arriving to rescue Louis. They saw the way Liam and Zayn ready to kill them for hurting louis but step away when Fate showed up. 

They were waiting with their breath held for their disqualification. They were waiting for Harry to show some kind of compensation to Louis. But none happened. All that they got was Those three alphas meeting with Desmond and him sending them away with a half hearted Warning. They were seething at the reaction they got from their supposed leader. They were shocked at Lack of Harry's response.

'Why was he not here?' 

'Why didn't he do anything?' 

'Why let them go without a thing?' 

These were the questions in everyone's mind.

'Harry hates omegas'

'He's giving his rich friends a get away'

'He's really disappointing, man. I thought this time he would stand up.'

'We will not accept an Alpha, who doesn't care how his Omegas are treated. He could at least compensate Louis by showing some gratitude.'

'We do not accept Harry as our King'

These were the whispers on the street as the watch on the life in Castle in different clips. What happened to Louis after that is still unknown. Only way to know is by seeing the Royal Family again. As the clips showed up a few calmed down. Already distracted by the shimmering shine of the Castle a few called it a way of distraction. Some were just indifferent. 

Lottie was watching the show with angered tears in her eyes. She hated things like these. When people look down at his brother just because he was an Omega. Sometimes she hates herself for making his brother go through all of this. She just hoped Louis wouldn't hate him and He's actually having some of the good times.

She saw as the day changed and the Candidate arrived for the Breakfast. All but the Royal Family.

She suck in a breath when she saw his brother and his friends but mostly her brother. He was glowing. His dressing style was changed, there was no scar on his face. His eyes were bright and Mischievous smile on his face.

"He looks so happy." Jay mumbled to herself but Lottie heard her and snuggled up to her

"He does, doesn't he. Handsome as a Prince." She said in an awe as she looked At him standing in the background laughing at something Liam has said to him. She saw Niall asking what it was and Louis shaking his head and winking at Liam. She chuckled at his brother's tactics. Idiot.

[Zayn]

[Liam]

[Niall]

[Harry]

  
  


༻♛༺

♣ Back at the castle during Breakfast ♣

The meal was at its peak. Everyone was hyped up, Happily chatting with each other and the Guests. Each and everyone of them was trying to impress the Royals as None of them was married. Lady Emilia was sitting content besides Harry and listening to the convention, Adding when it was necessary. 

Jayden and the crew were trying hard to impress Lady Visenya but she wouldn't budge. She would listen to them brag about things, hinting at Courting offers. She was a picture of beauty and elegance. Decline any forward offer would be declined with politeness and Firmness. Harry knew she was hard to impress but he himself was beyond thrilled at the display of their pathetic attempt of getting her attention. He chuckled at their Tactics and his eyes traveled towards Louis who was sitting further from him, content and laughing as the conversation went on. He hasn't said a word since he introduced himself to the Royal Family. After that, he was sitting just laughing and commenting something cheeky here and there.

"Louis, You've been very quiet this morning." To his right Lady Emilia asked. It seems like she was noticing the same thing as Him.

Louis looked at her and the conversation around the table halted and all the attention turned to him.

"Well, I have nothing interesting to talk about to Royal Alphas and Omegas. Its not like I have amazing skills that I brag about to Impress any of you" Louis replied looking at Jayden who was doing the same thing with Omega visenya his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"That's Gold," She commented making Louis raise his eyebrow in question. Harry saw from the corner of his eyes Niall stubbly Throwing his elbow. But Louis ignored him and continued his staring contest with Lady Emilia

"The one who set almost half of the Eyrie at the brick of chaos has nothing to say." She commented and Louis' expressions fell. He broke the eye contact and looked down. The tension around the room was suffocating everyone, making it hard to breathe.

_High in the halls of the kings who has gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts._

At Louis' silence Visenya spoke "Louis, is it true Your sister entered You for the royals academy?" 

"Yeah, She did."

"And you continued with her choice? You didn't say anything when you realized who did it?“ Lady Emilia asked, looking at him. Louis raised his head but the previous shine from his face was gone. His face was gloomy and eyes clouded. 

" I did. At that time I had made a choice to stay there forever or take this opportunity and make something for my sister." He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"So, you had no idea how you will deal with an Academy full of Nobel Alphas and Beta. Yet, you still decided to take a chance. To make your life better." Dowager queen asked making louis tilt his head in confusion not sure where this conversation was going.

"I had no idea what to expect. I never knew what happened at the academy and how Future alphas are trained. So a few things were surprising to me and I spoke up about them. Because I would never understand why things are happening if they won't help me in Raising my family or bringing food on our table. I thought it was right decision to ask why then wonder about it and lose focus." 

"So you made a choice to accept the admission to academy and speak up about the things you felt wrong?" Harry turned to look at his grandma. He can feel Louis getting nervous with each passing question. He didn't want to make a commotion while he was alive. It would only make people go against him even more if he kept quiet and it would be disrespectful if he argued with Grandma. 

He saw Louis nervously nodding his head. 

"Very well," She said and paused, making Louis gulp visibly. Harry can see Zayn and Liam Squirming in their seats,ready to defend their Friends no matter the odds.

"You are not allowed to be gloomy about it, you can't Bend your head down whenever someone says you caused a commotion. The only thing you are allowed to do is believe that the choices you made,you will not regret them, ever. You spoke up, without knowing consciences. So now you will own up to whatever happens. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armour, and it can never be used to hurt you." She spoke with so much motherly affection that Louis was shook, his mouth agape. Eyes numb

"You sound just like my father." Louis mumbled in somewhat sadness.

"Why is that?" She asked intrigued

"He used to say 'the only thing we are allowed to do is believe that the choices we make, we won't regret them."

"A wise man. Who is your father?"

"My father was, Troye." Louis said with a sad smile "he passed away when my little sister was born." He said and Emilia gave him a small smile in condolences. 

"Troye and?" Ibe asked, his voice a few hunches tight.

"Just That, My Lord. From where I came from, we don't have Family names. Just random bunch." Louis said Politely but firmly

"Of course, Omega." Ibe replied with a calm and sweet expressions making louis Drop his defensive gesture and lit up like a light bulb. 

They both stared at each other for a few minutes, making Harry's blood boil. Uncle Ibe was the first one to break the contact with a satisfied smirk on his face. Louis on the other hand was smirking himself but there was a light dust of pink on his cheeks.

_Fucking hell Uncle Ibe. He is Almost Half of your age._

After that the things went pretty smoothly. A little banter between Royals and Harry's council and Harry Truly felt at Home.

༻♛༺

Harry was standing in the corridor staring at one of the Paintings His aunt Jo made.

"What are you looking at so hard?" A voice asked besides him. He tore his eyes away from the painting and turned to look at the person beside him.

"I never understood why she painted most of the things, Quite Frankly." 

"Aunt Vi," Harry said, in form of greetings and turned back to look at the painting again.

"Most of her Paintings are random but this one stood out most to me. I never understood why. It's so fascinating but mysterious." 

"I understand. I remember the day she drew it," She said and started walking. Harry trailing besides.

"We were here in the academy. Your father, your mother along with Us siblings and of course Jo and Elijah. Jo was sitting alone all day painting something. When Anne and I asked what she was doing and she showed us this. We laughed and told her why she was making faceless people. She just smiled and said 

"You are not looking closely, your attention is somewhere. If you pay full attention you can see each and every person in this painting." We laughed and focused on the painting and each time we saw a new face. Jo would always laugh at us and say 'No, you are making things up. You just want me to tell you who they are. You are not attentive.' To be honest to this day, each time I see a new face." She said as she opened her guest room door for Harry and gestured to him to come inside.

"I'm glad You all came, aunty Vi." Harry said, hugging her.

"Of course we would come, nephew. You are our Anne's kid. You are going to be crowned. We had to come." She said hugging him back and rubbing his back.

"Even it means facing My father." He said with a chuckle at which his aunt made a sour face.

"Don't get me wrong Harry. Your father and I don't get along for many reasons. He has always been this strange person believing he's above all and his opinion is most accurate and worth everyone's time. He's been like this during our academy days. That's when he caught your mother's eye." 

"Were they in love?"

"They were. She gave up everything for him. Did you know she was supposed to marry Iason. They were betrothed since they were 11. But as soon as she found her heart belonged to someone else she broke off the call as soon Jo took her crown. She knew if someone would support her in this decision it would be her. So she waited until then. And as expected Jo did exactly that. We were all devastated but Iason was happy with her decision. He didn't want to force someone to mate him. If her heart wasn't his he didn't want her body. Things were tough between two royals. She just rejected royal blood to marry some common folk. Everyone was mad at her but Iason protected her image, saying He refused to mate her because he respected her choice. He threatened to kill anyone who dared to raise their finger at her."

"I never knew that." 

"Of course you didn't. Your father would never tell you that, he was hated in his early days.," She said with a laugh. At Harry's unamused expressions she raises her hands in surrender and continues.

"After a few days passed, Jo and Elijah, who was a pure blood royal Married. Elijah asked me if it's okay if they mend their family relationship with a bond. He was asking if I would agree to mate Benji. I obviously said Yes. I loved him, he was the most feared Alpha. I was on the moon. I told him I would be happy to be his Omega. Elijah talked to Jo and the betrothed was fixed. We were to be mates in the next 5 years. Benji and I were young at that time and he needed to finish his training. Also, Eli gave us some time so we can get to know each other before Bonding for life. We were happiest. We had everything we could ever imagine. We mated when After 5 years, Anne and Desmond had been mated for 3 years by Jo taking the crown. Things had never been good, Jo and Eli were magnificent Leaders and we were all helping them make Eyrie and its allied packs the best place to live in.

For 5 years things were On peak. But one thing was missing. Benji and I couldn't have kids, so were Anne and Desmond and Eli and Jo. Our bodies were refusing for some reason. Some said it's under Black spell. Someone was trying to end Pure blood breed.but then Anne had you, so there was no reason to believe someone was using Black magic. I mean there was the first baby in the Royal Family, doesn't matter if it's the Youngest Royals child. People were ecstatic. We didn't believe it but then Jo fell sick, really sick. I told Benji I would go to Castle black there must be something I could figure out about our conditions and Jo's sickness. I finally found something that could cure Jo and Reason for our Bareness Benji was coming to pick me up, along with Anne and Eli But then.

In that accident, He died. They were coming to Castle black to get some herbs but they never arrived. I waited almost 2 days for him. But he never came. Everyone told me he had passed away but I wasn't ready to accept that. How could he? We were to mate that year. How could he die on me like that? I hated him for leaving me alone. So I promised I would never mate with anyone. I came back to the funeral but I could not live there anymore. We spent 7 years together. I didn't have a child and Jo wasn't getting any better so with Jo's permission I left Eyrie for once and all, And here I'm again, for my nephew." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. She missed him so much even to this day. He was in her heart, mind and thoughts every passing moment. Every moment in Castle she can see the memories they made in this very place. The laughter, tears and distress of her and Jo's.

"He wouldn't want that, you know." Harry commented "hmm?“ Vi asked

" He wouldn't want you to be alone all your life. He would want you to move forward no matter how hard the next step seems." 

"I know that. But when i realized this it was too late. I'm already 37 year old Omega. No one would want that." Vi said,with a sad smile on her face.

"You have forgotten a few factors while making that decision that no one would want you.for one; You are a beautiful Omega. And two; You are pure blood wolf. A royal on top of that. Why would no one would not want you?" 

"They'd probably want that Royal label. I made a mistake, i'm not going to regret that. Besides, I'm happy this way. So is Iason. He never mated either. After Anne's death he said he loved her more than anything. He couldn't picture anyone with him. He wouldn't be able to make anyone happy. Mother never forced anything on us. But We know a few of her silver hair are because of us." She said with a chuckle making harry chuckle with him. He knew she was asking for change of subject as this was getting way too heavy for her. So he sat there quietly. Not knowing what to say again.

S _he never wanted to leave,_

_Never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave._

"So, You have a thing for Omega Louis." Vi commented nonchalantly, Harry's head snapped towards her. He was sure if he had something in his mouth it would be in her face right now.

"I...Wh...How...no?" He stammered that made her even more chuckle, her eyes shining with mischievous glint

"Oh nephew. I know that look. Your mother used to stare at Desmond the same way and whenever someone would call her out she wouldn't look at him all day. Making it even more obvious. I saw the way you were ready to kill Iason today, while he was flirting a little with your Omega."

"Not my Omega." He mumbled a blushing beet red at being caught. He wanted the floor to open up and swallow him to save him from embarrassment.

"Yet." Vi commented with a smirk making his cheeks heat up even more. With a scoff he hid his face in his hands

"He's a Nice Omega. Outspoken, strong, compassionate and of course eye candy." Vi commented seriously

"He reminds me so much of Jo that it's not even funny sometimes. I have been looking through the Academy. He stood his ground when he knew he's right no matter who he's against. He would be a perfect Omega for you" 

"He's here to be Lord of Eyrie not my Omega and He told me to court him if I wanted him."

"And what's wrong with that? He has some dignity. And it just proves he didn't fall for just anyone he wanted to check if you are worth it or not. No Matter how rich you are, he wants you yo prove your worth. He has his own self-respect no matter where he came from. He knows who he is and he embraces it. Just like someone I used to know back in academy days."

"I don't know. I don't want everyone to think he's using me for money or Status.. You know almost half of the academy is at his throat no matter what he does. Me courting him would only going to get him more hate. I am going to wait till I am crowned so I can finally ask him."

"So you are not planning on making him Lord of Eyrie, I see." 

"No, it's not. He's talented. He has shown he's more than capable of. But I want someone who's stronger, Smarter and braver than I am. If I need someone inferior than me, then how am I going to be sure if something happens he will save me, save the kingdom and the packs?" 

"So you think he's not capable."

"I don't know. But… Yeah." He said as he hung his head low.

"Very well, make sure you won't regret your decision. If he's to be your Omega he won't tolerate the outsider's outcome that much. He won't sit back like a dolled up housewife. No matter how big or pretty that house might be." She said looking at his hunched up form.

"Think it through, you have a month." Vi said as she offered him an encouraging smile. He nodded his head and they both sat in silence.

"Aunt Vi?" He asked out of blue

"Hmm?“

" I have a question, i can't get it out of my mind." He asked hesitantly. When she nodded and encouraged him to continue he asked

"What was Aunt Jo's pup's name?" 

"Huh," She said as she started at nothingness, a sad smile on Her lips

"She called him Eli, I think she named him Elijah after his Father's name. But we will never know. After Elijah's death Jo became territorial of the baby. She wouldn't let anyone close to him. And due to earlier pregnancy Eli was weak and sick most of the time. He could barely open his eyes. And because Jo was going through trauma she couldn't give her all attention to her pup. The pup was distressed most of the time because he could feel his mothers distress" She spoke, wiping her tears and continuing again 

_The One's who'd been gone for so very long_

_She couldn't remember the name_

_They spun her around on the damp old stones_

_Spun away all her sorrows and Pain_

"I remember when Eli was 8 month when JO called. She said she wanted to get out of the castle. She said she felt scared here, all alone. She was hearing voices. She was sure someone wanted to kill her and Her child. I told her to Come visit me. The change of location would do her some good. After a long argument she agreed and Was coming to see us that day she died in that fire." 

"So, According to that. You are the next heir to the Crown not me, You are Uncle Benji's Omega. You are the rightful Luna. Why would the crown accept me?" Harry asked, confused. Because it doesn't make sense

"When Jo left the castle dhe left an official note. Saying In her absence Des would Take care of the matters until she returned. And if she didn't return Harry would be the next crowned Prince as I refused to enter this castle again." She told him with a soft sad smile. So many years she kept all this in her heart. 

"Oh," Harry said somewhat shocked at her response, she actually refused. Because she loved uncle Benji so much. She refused the crown. And if The current Heir refused it'll belong to the next one. That's how the line of Command works. 

_She never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave._

"Did you ever find out what Happened in the castle at that time?“

" It was black Magic. We learned it the hard way. We lost some of our most Talented and Loyal people to get to that conclusion, We lost the real Lord of Eyrie. But all those rumors were right. Someone was trying to eliminate the Royal line and they succeeded." She said as she sobbed loudly. Harry himself has tears in his eyes. 

"Who was it? Who the hell destroyed my whole family? They took everything from us? Who?" He asked in anger. His expressions were becoming cold. His hand started to burn.

"The one knew that answer, all went missing or died a sudden death." She said as she grabbed His hand urgently and shook him to look at her.

_They danced through the day_

_And into the night through the hall_

_'Till the walls did crumble and Fall_

"Harry, you will not mention it in front of anyone. Not even to your father. You will not talk about it to anyone. If they find out somehow. Your life would be in danger." She said pleadingly, "you cannot risk your life. You are the next King. We need you. Eyrie needs you." He nodded his head at her and stood up

"I need some time to myself. I won't do anything reckless. I promise you Aunt." He said and went to leave the room. He opened the door and turned around, looked her in the eye and said 

"But I promise you,whoever it is I will find them. And burn them alive in front of the whole Eyrie." With that he left the room. Leaving a Sobbing Vi shaking her head. 

_What have I done? Please keep him safe. He's the only memory of our Dear friends and family I've got._

_High in the halls of the kings who are gone_

_Jenny would dance with her ghosts_

**_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_ **

_And the ones Who had loved her the most_

  
  


༻♛༺

Days passed but Harry's mind was filled with thought. He couldn't get them out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. He sat all alone on the sidelines and watched as the Royals and Candids got along. The castle was glowing with enthusiasm. Maids were happy to have a Happy royal family after so long. They have been working days and nights just so everyone was happy and satisfied.

Harry saw as Ibe and Zayn got along. More often than not Ibe and Zayn were found swords fighting with each other and laughing alongside whenever someone would lose. It was always a lighthearted fight that would end in a draw because both of them were equally strong. 

It seems like Lady Emilia has taken a great interest in Louis after their first conversation. And they were often found chatting along. Louis would always say something cheeky from the look of his face and it never ceased to Make Lady laugh. Sometimes Ibe would join them, and that was the time most difficult for Harry. Because his uncle doesn't know any limits. He would openly flirt with Louis. Making him blushing Mess all the time. One day, it became all too much for him and he was ready to bash Iason's head into something when he saw His uncle looking at him with a Smirk on his face and Winked. 

Later that night he saw Iason taking a few golds from a grumbling Ibe 

"I can't believe it, Harry actually had hoots for that Omega. I thought you were bluffing." 

Harry turned beet red and scurried away before any of them could notice him. He was embarrassed that he was so transparent to his Uncles and aunts. They were trying to make him jealous. _OH MY GOD._

Things were better than ever and Harry was content with that. Until one day his grandma called him and asked why he was alone 90% of the time. And he said he liked it that way. He Also told her he's wary of people and didn't want to get close to anyone. To which she replied with

"Damn Child, you are just like your father. He was a loner too." To which he asked

"And Is that a bad thing? To be like my father?“ and she replied " No, but you are Anne's Son too. And she was full of life. Almost half of the academy was friends with her. She always lived her life to its fullest. Try to be a little bit like her. Enjoy your days. You are not getting any younger you'll have all the time to be grumpy and on sideline."

"Maybe i wanted to be Mysterious?" He retorted with a smirk on his face and Mischievous eyes to which she laughed and said "Have fun kid. You are going to have so many responsibilities once you are crowned. Try to enjoy your life no matter what the conditions are." 

He was reluctant to join anyone but she kept on pushing her again and again. She even invited him to a tea party with Louis. After that he was seen with Louis and his friends. They were wary of him at first. A little reserved, not sure why he was with them. But after a few days they all went back to normal. They were a bunch of crazy people who loved to prank each other. Make fun of each other and laugh at almost no existence things. Everyone was good, all but Zayn. For some reason Zayn was still wary of him even after 2 weeks spending together. He would always get really quiet whenever he's around. There was this clouded look in his eyes. He was distant whenever he was around but got back to normal whenever he left. It hurt a little but I wasn't sure why.

Apart from that, he had tried to kiss Louis after that night. But each time The Omega would either Slap him, kick him out of the room or simply ignore him. Harry was having so much fun making them frustrated. They have developed a light friendship but it was fun to tease him.

On the other hand, Eva was spending a lot of time with Grace and Tina. They became friends and now they all are trying to change our Closet fully. They became wild with some of the outfits but some of them were outstanding. Seeing them a lot of Candids demand their Assistance to make something for them too. And it was easy to say some of them looked like jokers while some were over the top. But nobody said anything to anyone because they were in Castle among the Royal family and they were trying hard to impress. 

His friendly behavior changed a lot of things outside the castle. Seeing him among Louis and his friends Tune out many of the speculations. A lot of people step away from their Protests of Treason but the Moon pack remains Unmoving. They were as Loud as before. They were the one who were most against harry. They wanted him to step away from the crown. They called him Double faced and many more things. He was shocked to say the least. He didn't know what he did wrong to get this hatred. He was silent at many times but didn't mean he was agreeing with them or he was against Omega Rights. No matter what he does it was all taken out of proportion. He decided, It was time to Finally meet Luna and Cynthia. It's been a long time coming. He will end it for once and all.

༻♛༺

He was standing at Moon pack, or Cynthia's border line. Waiting for someone to assist him inside. He could have just bragged inside but he didn't want to cause commotion,not when Cynthia already hated him a lot. It seems like the guard on the duty wasn't aware who he was As he refused to let harry in without knowing his name and Pack

"Lad, do you have a name?" He asked as he turned to look at him for the third time. Harry decided to play along

"Yep"

The guard shook his head annoyed "are you going to tell us?" He asked, already getting irritated.

"Probably" he said with a cheeky smile on his face. The guard's face turned read he was ready to attack when Their Beta stopped him

"Prince Harry." he said bowing a little.

"Brad." Harry said nodding his head in acknowledgement, the guard's eyes went wide in fear and stammered an apology which both of them ignored

"What can I do for you,Your Highness."

"I am here to meet your Luna" 

"That's not possible. You can talk to me and I will pass on the message."

"Tell her, Harry has come to meet her. Let her decide what to do." The beta Sigh and let him in and Assist him towards the pack house where Luna resides

"She's expecting you." With that Brad left.

"Yannifer." He said as he entered her office

"Harry." She said with a bow. Yannifer was a middle aged lady, with black hair violet eyes. She was a true beauty that made many Alpha Lust over her. She was also a well known Mage. 

"It's been a long time." She commented

"Last time I was here I was 17. Time flies." He said nonchalantly as he sat down in front of her.

"What can I offer to The Prince of Eyrie now?"

"I want answers. All truth." He said and she sighed before nodding her head. She knew this was a long time coming.

"Who is Zayn?" He asked and she stiffened. His politeness went and was replaced with cold hatred but as soon it came it was gone. And replaced with the same politeness but this time it was fake.

"Zayn is the Next Alpha of Cynthia." She replied calmly

"Last time I remembered you didn't have an Alpha son, only an Omega daughter. Who is he." Harry lost his composer and asked calmly.

"It's none of Eyrie's business how the Command line works in Cynthia. We are an independent nation."

"The hell you are, You stop being independent when you plotted treason against the Crown, against me. Why Yannifer,Why? Why are you so against me taking the Crown? You have known me all my life.You have raised me like my mother Why?."

"You know why I am against you Royals. You thought no one would find out what you all are doing behind your Fandy clothes and gold Castle? All my life I thought you are the best thing for Eyrie but what are you doing in secret?" She said in pure hatred. All the frankness gone replaced with mad Wildness

"What do you mean? What am I doing?" He asked equally angry

"Harry, I and all Cynthia know. We've seen it first handedly what you do behind shining Castle. Against Omegas? The treatment you do with them is worse than animals! You tore them into pieces Harry." She said as she cried in anger 

"For fuck sakes. I'm not treating Omegas in disrespectful manners. Louis and I had some clash of thinking but that it is. I haven't 'torn him into pieces' as you placed it. We are civil. We just don't agree on most things but That's normal. We are two people with different backgrounds and different thinking. It happened. Its not that big of a deal. Its not the reason to go against me." He yelled as he stood up .

"I am.not talking about Louis. I can see you get along with him now. But this is not it."

"Then what is it? You've always told me when im Wrong. Why would you not tell me now?" He asked frustrated.

"Because you are not a kid anymore. You are to be king in a few weeks. I'm not going to tell you what's right and wrong. You think for yourself. But what you are doing is wrong. So so wrong. I will never accept you as My king. You are nothing like Elijah. He was kind, compassionate, And a leader. You on the other hand is a pathetic Example of a Alpha." She spat angrily

"As a Prince of Eyrie I command you To speak up and tell me. Or i will kill you for disrespecting me and plotting treason against me." He brawled and she just laughed. With cold eyes she looked at him and said

"You don't remember Taking Alphas, Omegas and betas from Pack umber?"

"Pack Umber? I have never heard about it?" He asked cluelessly.

"Don't act so Clueless god damn it. You have been ruining the lives of hundreds of people. Don't act like you don't know anything."

"But i don't know anything!" He yelled as his eyes turned platinum and his fist emitting fire

At seeing his platinum Eyes,and the fire that is Covering his hand and arm she stopped whatever she was about to say and took a deep breath. She couldn't talk to him when he's like this and he can harm the pack.

⚠ **warning:** **_Human Trafficking_ **⚠

"There has been suspicions for so long that Royal Family is taking part in human trafficking of Pack umber. One of the forgotten Noble pack. There were talks that said they took Alpha, Omega and betas when they reached the age of 17 and Royal carriage will take it away, where they don't know. And after 5-6 years that person would return Pack either dead or almost dead. When this reached me two years ago. I decided to check if the rumors were true. And when I got there they were all terrified seeing my Noble carriage.

I asked them what was going on and they said ever since they've been falsely blamed for treason the pack has been suffering. People have been killed. They are to supply someone every 6 months to the Royal Carriage that will arrive without a question and if they decline Someone will die.

The year i got there Zayn was 15 and they said it his turn soon. They told us how whoever they took gotten tormented each possible way. They were abused sexually, physically and mentally. It was worse. I took him here with me In Cynthia. I talked to Seer about it and she said she's as oblivious as the rest of us are. But when she tried to look into it the knowledge was bound by some strong magic and If we tried too hard we'd get hurt. Soe decided our main priority is saving people the truth will come out. And next thing we know Zayn is getting a letter for the Academy. Destiny is playing a cruel game with him. He was supposed to enter the castle eventually and it turned out to be as a Candid of Cynthia."

"Wh...what do you mean… abused? How? Who?" Harry asked, shell shocked. 

"Noble pack? Umber?" He stammered

"Yannifer I swear to you, I have no idea who did this. I am not responsible for this. I have nothing to do with it."

"One lf the oldest Pack. Besides That's even more dangerous Harry. If you had no idea who's doing this to one pack what's the guarantee we have? Other packs will be safe?" She asked calmly, all her cards were out now it was on Harry ti decide what to do next. It's all been eating him alive now finally another soul knows the whole truth about treason.

"But I have nothing to do with it. I promise you I will find that out. Whoever it is they are going to suffer a lot. Can You help me find that out? Please?" He asked as he stood up to leave. But before leaving he has to be sure someone is going to help him in all this. He knew Yannifer was telling the truth because Mages are magically bound to not to lie. And The amount of time she spends with her he can whenever she's lying. 

"I will help you as much as I can. Know this harry, we are dealing with Black magic here. And if we can't figure out before your coronation. I am sorry I won't support you anymore." She said with the tone of finality.

"That makes sense. If I fail to catch the person behind it i don't deserve to Rule.x With that he left the pack and went back to the castle.

Someone was using Magic, again to bound the information. Someone was trafficking in the name of Royal affair. Someone was Pulling his and Royal name into mud. Someone was again trying to destroy Royal Family and More importantly what happened to Pack Umber. 

But as soon as he Entered the castle there was chaos. Everyone was running around with panicked expressions. Looking around, shouting.

"What is going on?“ he asked as soon he saw Ibe standing there with panicked expressions

" We can't find the assistant fairies!" 

"What? They would be in their quarters or In garden, have you checked?“ 

" We did," Visenya Joined the conversation "but its not just one Fairy, but all of them are gone. Even Seer, power and Fate. We can't find them anywhere."

"What do you mean gone? They can't go anywhere. Did something happen in my absence?" He asked and before Ibe or Visenya could reply Liam's panicked voice grabbed his attention

"Did anyone see Zayn and Louis?" 

"Naill, did you see Zayn and Louis?" Liam asked and he shook his head 

_What the fuck._

"What is going on here?“ he asked Liam who was shaking and looking around frantically

" Zayn and Louis were in the legendarium looking for something. After that a gold glow englugd the whole castle and suddenly it disappeared along with all the fairies." Liam fills him in.

"Where did that light come from?" 

"We had no idea. It just came out of nowhere. It was so intense it was almost blinding. But it was similar to Fairies magic. The glow has gold dust just like Fairies have in theirs." Visenya supplies

"And we couldn't Find Zayn and Louis ever since dinner. Its been three hours. And an hour since the light." Liam said.

"Check the camera, security cameras." With that harry ran towards castle office Royal Family along with liam and Niall.

Harry saw Zayn and Louis in the library in front of the legendarium. He saw them grabbing a book. He saw them shocked at something they saw. He saw Louis shaking his head crying as he fell and Zayn grabbing him. He himself was crying and shaking. Suddenly a light emerged blinding even the cameras. As soon the light went down he saw Zayn shaking Louis. Who fainted somehow.

They saw Harry letting out a sob and saying what appears to;

_I don't wanna stay here a single second._

_Zayn, I wanna leave, please._

_Help me. I can't stay here any longer._

_I wanna go home. I need answers, please._

They saw zayn shaking his head, crying himself. Zayn helped Louis to stand up and take him towards the exit. Louis stopped and Pointed towards the book. They grabbed the book and And they saw Them running towards castle gates.

The ran into darkness with nothing but just a single book in his hand. Both of their faces were wet with tears.

"What the fuck!" Liam yelled. Exactly _What the fuck._

"What was that book about?" Niall asked "what was in it that made them so distressed that they had to leave the castle." 

No one answered for a minute. They all looked at each other wanting for some kind of response. But no one has seen that book before.

"Pack umber And packs history" Lady Emilia response making Harry suck in a breath. Does that mean Louis thinking Harry is responsible? Was so disgusted he could not stay a single more minute? 

He looked at his grandma who couldn't meet his eyes and looked away. He saw Iason stiffening and Aunt visenya took a sharp intake of breath. 

_What is it?"_ He wanted to ask them "what do you know about it?" He wanted to yell but he couldn't. Not with all these people around.

"I have never heard about Pack umber before.

Its a mythical pack. It is supposed to be the strongest and most powerful pack Of Eyrie. " Someone said but all Harry could not understand was who was saying what and what else they were saying.

All his attention was focused on what is it that louis saw. What happened to the pack umber? Why was a Noble Pack blamed for treason and destroyed? But most importantly What was in that book? He had so many questions but no one was there to answer him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter.
> 
> First of all I want to apologize for the late update. I have been busy and couldn't find the time to write. So to compensate I wrote this monstrous chapter which is worth 13.2k words. So I hope you all forgive me for the late update. Heh
> 
> To whoever is reading. Thank you so much for reading this story. You all are the reason I write. Thanks for all of your comments. They made me smile so much. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me. 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
